When a Berry and Cheerios Collide
by ljam86
Summary: Santana and Quinn get the girl. WARNING G!P. Santana/Quinn/Rachel. Now a series of one-shots. Brittany will come around every so often as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When a Berry and Cheerios Collide  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Rachel Berry /Santana Lopez/ Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 for and shameless porn.

**Warning:** Girl!Peen so if that's not your thing you may want to move on.  
><strong>Word Length<strong>: 8,000+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Santana and Quinn finally get the girl. WARNING G!P/ Femslash**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy do. I only own the perversions in my head.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Through Britney/Brittany to be safe but things have been switched up. The cheerios haven't joined glee for starters.

**A/N:** First G!P so I hope it is well received. Thanks a bunch to my beta**, ****cuchaterrible14** for all of your help.

When a Berry and Cheerios Collide

The blonde head cheerleader slammed her head back with her eyes tightly clinched together. It never ceased to amaze her how magical the girl in front of her could make her feel. It was like nothing she'd ever been able to duplicate. "Thank you non-existent gag reflex," she thought as she lifted her head back up and allowed her eyes to flutter open once more. The sight of all that long chestnut hair bobbing up and down in front of her was all the push she needed. "Damn baby," she husked as she felt her release come on full force. "Drink it all up for me." She went on to say as she fisted her companion's hair.

Watching her little songbird greedily gulp the white ropes purging from her seven and a half inch member nearly sent Quinn over again; my how she loved that Rachel Berry strived for perfection in nearly every avenue of her life. That talented little mouth of hers was just as good at this as it was at belting out a ballad or rambling out some rant. It was kind of eerie that she and Santana of all people would be able to indulge in the benefits.

Rachel licked the last of the cum off of her girlfriend before letting the rigid cock drop from her mouth and licking her lips. "You have no idea how much I've missed that cock baby," The tiny diva smiled wide eyed with a giggle as she made her way up to her feet. "I hate cheer camp."

Quinn lifted a brow, "Nice to know that you missed my cock," she said sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I missed every last inch of you. Not to mention my fiery girl, who is late I might add?" Rachel said the last part of the statement with a little annoyance. "The two of you cannot just turn a girl into a cock-slut and leave her to her own devices for two weeks while you both get to have all kinds of fun without her, then not expect her to be eager to put one in her mouth when she finally gets it home."

Quinn laughed at her girl's dramatics before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "Come on babe. You know that it's never quite that good without you."

Rachel gave a little huff and crawled onto her bed before lying down flat on her back. "Sure." the singer deadpanned.

"The sheer lack of pussy makes it impossible."

"Please," Rachel scoffed. "You two were surrounded by cheerleader vagina."

"But we only want one of the Berry variety. As a matter of fact I can think of someone who would like to be surrounded by it right now," Quinn smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the cheesy statement but the wetness that had been pooling between her legs all but demanded her to give in. "Well I suggest that you get to work Miss Fabray," she said, spreading her perfectly toned legs apart.

"Now this is how to greet a girl." Both girls looked to the bedroom door where a cocky Santana stood, leaning up against the frame with a grin. "A girl's a little late and her girlfriends start the fun without her."

"It is about time," Rachel huffed incredulously from her position on the bed. "Your lack of punctuality was putting a damper on this reunion. Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"I'm sorry, babe. My mom decided she wanted to have a mother daughter moment before she let me out of the house again. Looks like you're making up for lost time with Blondie over there," The Latina said in a joking tone.

"Yeah and this little powwow is keeping Blondie from another mind blowing orgasm so either get over here and reunite with our girl the right way, or talk while my dick requites itself with her pussy all on its own."

"Like hell," Santana shot Quinn her devil smirk. "It's been two weeks since I've been inside our baby." The dark haired cheerleader walked over and jumped on the bed next to Rachel, already fumbling with her rapidly tightening jeans.

"I feel like it is only fair if you both take me at the same time," Rachel said firmly. She rarely had power trips when it came to the sex. She was usually a pretty good submissive, trusting that anything that her lovers did would benefit her to the fullest, and they usually did; however after having to go two weeks without either of her girlfriends inside of her, she felt the need to assert some authority over what she wanted.

"No complaints from me," Santana husked, winking at Quinn.

"Me neither, babe," The blonde quickly followed, looking down at the girl who'd now closed her legs and began rubbing her thighs together at the thought of being filled from both entrances by her cheerleaders. "I can't wait to feel that tight little pussy riding me." Rachel merely whimpered at the words.

"Why's it assumed that I'm the one giving it to her in the ass?" Santana questioned, not aggressively, just out of genuine curiosity. She actually really liked fucking the little brunette's ass.

"Oh please you love it!" Quinn replied. "Besides, in the alphabet Q is in front of R and S always brings up the rear." The blonde head cheerleader laughed at her own jest, while the girl awaiting entrance merely groaned in annoyance, both at the joke and at being made to wait.

"Are you trying to ruin the mood here?" Santana's facial expression nearly matched that of her smaller counterpart. "Don't ever say that shit again, Fabray!"

"Fine, fine," The tallest of the three chuckled. "But you're the one asking the dumb ass questions when we could be fucking our girl's brains out."

The Latina took another glance down at Rachel and deeply inhaled at the wanton dark look in the girl's eyes. "I'm so getting in that ass!"

Had any one of the girls been told three and a half years prior that they would be carrying on like this, well; Quinn would have probably ordered a slushy facial against them, Santana would have used physical intimidation to shut them up, and Rachel would have spent the better part of an hour ranting about how it was not at all plausible.

It wasn't that the attractions weren't there. It was that none of them had the metaphorical balls to act on it. Rachel figured that the two Cheerios were too invested in their popularity to have anything to do with her. She had been sure that Quinn snuck looks her way, however there was no way the Christian Chastity Queen, who made it a point to openly hate her since the ninth grade, was going to do more than look, well until she knew better that is.

Santana obviously liked the ladies because even though she constantly denied it, it was evident that she and Brittany had been sexually involved (It took some time for Rachel to realize that they'd eventually added another to their trysts). But hooking up with a girl equal to you on the popularity chain and hooking up with the lowest of the low, were two completely different things.

It was a month before freshman year when Judy Fabray had finally insisted that Quinn have a checkup to make sure her teenaged hormones were in balance. Her daughter had finally seen it fit to inform her that it had become more 'active'. It had been there from the beginning, but it had always just been something between her legs. It was an inconvenience used to urinate and that was pretty much it, but then it started reacting, getting stiff at the sight of girls. Well, one girl in particular.

It had been ages since she'd had to go to one of these appointments. When she was younger, she and her mother had to go all the way to Chicago to see a specialist for her specific condition. Recently, however, a specialist had set up a practice in Cincinnati. He only worked in Ohio two days out of the month, though he knew how to be discrete about these matters.

Quinn leaned into the back of her chair nervously fidgeting her hands as her mother looked over a magazine. Other than her mom, she hadn't discussed with anyone about her extra appendage. She was jerked out of her nerves when she heard "Quinn, what the he….I mean, what brings you here," Santana stumbled through the sentence as she took note of Judy sitting next to her daughter.

"I'm um…well…." Quinn looked over to her mother. "Mom, I'm going to go chat with my friend here. Can you get me when it's my turn?"

"Sure Quinnie," was the plucky reply.

Quinn dragged the Latina over to a corner of the room. "Look you can't tell…..wait, what are you doing here."

"I gather the same thing you are blondie locks."

"Somehow I doubt it," the blonde replied.

"Who knows?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked perplexed.

"Who knows you're rockin' the man-meat?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Quinn said incredulously.

"Save it," the raven-haired girl said as she held up her right hand. "My parents and Britts know. I'll gut you like a pig if you ever repeat it."

Quinn took a deep sigh and said, "Only my mom…. Dad is kind of in denial about the whole thing." The girl rolled her eyes at her own words. "He has been for like over fourteen years now. I guess you know now too."

They'd met at cheer camp though they hadn't been close. Having such a huge mutual secret had a way of bonding people so it was inevitable that they would become close friends. Along with Santana and Brittany (who came with the Latina as a packaged deal) the three set about climbing their way to the top of the school totem pole.

Quinn had known Rachel in passing during middle school and had been friendly towards her at the time, though they had never been friends. It was kind of hard to hang around a girl that had a way of making you feel physical and emotional things you'd never felt before. She tucked and taped, but whenever she was around the other girl, her dick became almost unbearably painful. The singing didn't help either. Whenever she heard the other girl sing it always brought a goofy smile to her face that she was certain would betray her.

So while the brunette singer had been on her mind, in her dreams, and in her waking fantasies for a long while, she hadn't made it on to their radar as a group until the very first day of freshman year. Not until Santana got caught staring at Rachel's ass in that way too short plaid skirt she'd been sporting.

Hillary Thomas was Captain of the Cheerios at the time and never passed up the opportunity to belittle the newly instated freshman Cheerleaders, or anyone else for that matter. "Your Dyke is showing, Lopez," the senior redhead smirked before taking a sip of her Lime slushy.

The Latina stiffened at being called out but quickly recovered. "I was just trying to figure out how she managed to leave the house in that atrocity," she said coolly.

Quinn, wanting to back up her new friend and relieved that it hadn't been her to be caught, cut in by saying, "I mean it's like cruel to force our eyes to look at that. It's like a train wreck. Drag queens have better taste than that."

Those words did the trick. "She probably is one," Hillary laughed. I bet she comes with fully working parts, complete with treasure trail." She waited for Rachel to turn around and defend herself but it didn't happen. Both Quinn and Santana felt hurt by the irony of the words, though they would never even admit it to each other.

Another random cheerleader spoke up, "RuPaul would be offended." The girl snickered.

"I heard she has two gay fathers," another cheerio sneered. "You'd think they'd teach her how to dress."

One by one the cheerleaders tried to impress the head Cheerio with random demeaning comments pointed toward the girl.

Brittany had been the only one to keep silent, except to whisper into Santana's ear that they were being really mean. Her best friend simply whispered back that it had to be that way if they wanted to stay on top in high school and keep their secrets intact. The blonde dancer only nodded.

"Hey, Man-Hands," Hillary shot to the girl still standing at the next table with her back to the group of cheerleaders. "You in the granny sweater." Rachel continued to ignore them. Hillary hated not getting a reply. She was much too important in the walls of McKinley to be ignored.

"I know you hear me talking to you, tranny," she hissed even louder, still no acknowledgement. "Okay then, if you want to play it that way," this time she spoke more quietly, placing a grin back on her face.

"Fabray!"

"Yes," Quinn gulped.

"Why don't you take this over to hobbit and get her attention?"

She knew she was in no place to reject the command, so Quinn took a deep breath and nodded her compliance. She took the proffered cup and slowly walked over to the little brunette in the unicorn sweater. She took one more look back at the group behind her before lifting up the cup and pouring the contents over the other girl's head. "Answer when people more important than you are speaking to you." Quinn watched as the frozen corn syrup made it down the small girl's body, surely staining her white tights. Rachel turned to face her with wide hurt eyes that pierced the blonde more than she'd ever thought possible. She returned a small apologetic look, but the hurt in those doe eyes was planted firm, even if she did plant a smile on her face. Soon all that was left of the girl's presence was a tiny trail of green liquid leading out of the cafeteria. That set the course of Rachel's life at school for the next two and a half years.

Quinn gladly took the official title as HBIC when Coach Sylvester told the blonde that she'd be taking over as head cheerleader in her sophomore year (Even younger than her oh so perfect, non-penis having older sister, Jennifer had) and Santana slipped into the role of second in command, while Brittany went about looking pretty by the Latina's side. They were the youngest to ever usurp that kind of power at WMHS, and completely earned the title of The Unholy Trinity by striking fear into all that dared rub them the wrong way.

Miss Rachel Barbra Berry was the one to command special attention from the pair. Sure they were bitches to most of the other students, but Quinn and Santana couldn't stop themselves from continuing with what had started the year previously when it came to the annoying dwarf with the big voice. Brittany went along with her friends to an extent; however, the other two had gone out of their way to be specifically cruel most days.

The Myspace comments on Rachel's videos were probably the cruelest they'd been. They'd taken to written scathing comments that hurt to even look at. It started a few months into freshman year once Hillary caught wind of their existence. In turn so did the other cheerleaders.

Everyone in school seemed to have jumped on the 'let's screw with Rachel Berry bandwagon', except for Jewfro, who the cheerios so weren't worried about, and the football quarterback Finn Hudson, who had taken to making eyes at Rachel. Even worse it appeared as if Rachel was making eyes back at him. Quinn could not allow this to happen.

After complaining to Santana about what she thought was to come, the other cheerleader suggested Quinn snatch him up first. She knew it was wrong to take away the one person in the school that could be an ally to the brunette but she couldn't help herself. She was going to get Finn before he got Rachel because she just couldn't stand the thought of them together. So with encouragement from her second in command, she went for it.

It didn't take much. All it took was a simple suggestion and Finn had fallen right into her trap. She had to admit that he was also a great cover. She had joined the chastity club to appease her father as well as keep boys at bay, but by dating Finn she could make sure nobody suspected that she had a thing for Rachel. The club would help her explain to Finn that he wasn't allowed to do anything with her below the belt. Unfortunately she had to kiss the dimwit here and there so it wasn't like she didn't get punished for her manipulations.

Rachel's clothing style left a lot to be desired. The sweaters and argyle was often the top of the list when she was being insulted. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany had a way reminding her on a regular basis just how horribly she dressed, though they all usually snuck a peek at the singer's legs during the insults. In private Santana would mutter things like, "How does something so short have legs like that?" and the tall dancer at her side would usually make a comment about how 'long legs make sexy times so much more fun.' Quinn would blush and try not to say anything. It was the norm and the blonde could handle that. What she could not handle was Rachel and her experimentations.

Ever since that damn glee club was reincarnated, she had been forced to watch Rachel prance around in skimpy outfits. Okay, so it only happened every so often, but it seemed like every day to Quinn and Santana.

They watched the "Push It" performance with vigor. Quinn was hypnotized by the way Rachel gyrated and moved with even more sex appeal than Quinn could ever remember. The cheerleader saw only the brunette as she swung her hips all over the place. She'd felt a heat rush over her in ways she couldn't describe as the performance came to an end. She had to get out of there. The locker room was the place she figured she'd get the most privacy. No one would be using it for the next forty five minutes and what she had planned wouldn't take quite that long.

Sitting on the bench next to her cheerleading locker, Quinn worked her underwear and spankies to her ankles, giving her cock some room to breathe. She reached into her duffle bag grabbing a small bottle of hand lotion and squirting it into her palm. After rubbing her hands together she leaned back, grabbing a hold of her member and slowly started pumping. Quinn moaned as thoughts of the little singer grinding about filled her head. She began to go faster, losing herself in her own world before being cut away from it by a "Shit Q!" Santana chuckled at the sight. "I know Berry had you all hot and bothered, but you could have at least used a stall for that."

Quinn was full of embarrassment. Her pale skin became absolutely flushed.

"But San you said that Rachel's dancing made you want to do things too. That's why we're in here right?" The Dutch girls stated confused.

The cheerleading captain arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Just because she dresses crappy doesn't mean she's not hot. There are some things I wouldn't mind doing to that hot little dw…" Santana started.

"You're a perv," Quinn interrupted.

"Says the girl caught with her spankies down," the Latina threw back.

"You have one like San's. Hers is a different color though and it's just a little bigger," Brittany said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Their sizes had always been the one thing Santana won out on and she loved knowing it. Quinn let her friend have that over her because, A: there was nothing she could do to change it and B: Quinn tended to win out on most everything else between the two of them. "Can we play with Q too?" asked the taller cheerleader, looking over at her best friend.

Santana leered at the shorter blonde with dark eyes. "What do you say, Q? Britt here wants you to play too. She's really good with her hands and I know you wouldn't want to disappoint her." Nobody with half a heart or brain ever wanted to disappoint the tall blonde.

Quinn's pride had checked out the moment she was caught trying to get herself off so all she could manage was a nod. That night she relieved the football player of his boyfriendly duties because there was no way she was going to kiss Finn again after all she'd done with her two friends. It just wouldn't compare.

It was the beginning of junior year when Quinn and apparently Santana had had enough. Brittany had started dating Artie and refused to participate in anything sexual with the other girls anymore. They were all still friends but that was the extent of their new relationship. The cheerleading captain and surprisingly, her feisty right hand woman, were supportive but on days like this it made for two even crankier cheerleaders.

Rachel had that damn Britney Spears outfit on. "What the hell is that all about?" The blonde cheerleader thought to herself. Quinn watched as Puck leaned into Rachel at her locker that morning. Later she looked on as Finn picked the small girl up and man handled her over his shoulder like some caveman. Santana was the one to have the unfortunate experience of walking in to her almost empty chemistry classroom looking for her misplaced folder, getting an eyeful of Rachel's devoted stalker masturbating to….Yeah, she'd done the same thing over the same girl but it seemed so much less creepy when she did it.

At lunch they saw the other girl make her way into the restroom. They silently agreed to stomp in after her. "OUT!" Santana yelled with ferocity at the few girls admiring themselves in the bathroom mirror.

The girls scattered without argument and Rachel went to make her leave as well when Quinn grabbed her arm. "Not you!"

When the three of them were alone, the Latin cheerleader checked all the stalls to assure that they were truly by themselves, while Quinn made her way to the door and made sure to lock it before whipping her body back around to meet the Brunette's chocolate gaze. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed. "Prancing around school like some common whore? This one really takes the cake. I guess all those other little outfits you've been trying out were just practice for this, huh?" She was angry. Not justifiably so, but that didn't negate that she was in fact pissed.

"I don't understand," Rachel said frantically. "How is what I'm wearing offending you?"

"There are guys macking on you like some random piece of ass. Jewfro is doing things that have scarred me for life and all because of this," The Latina pointed at the brunette. "What the hell is wrong with you this year? Dressing like a little slut, letting everyone in this school ogle you?" Both members of the tag team were seeing shades much darker than red.

"I wanted to look pretty for once," Rachel said looking deflated. "Is that so wrong?"

Hearing those words was like having a two by four slap Quinn upside her head. Okay, so she kind of needed a slap in the face. "Oh god, Rachel. I'm so fucked up," the blonde said through surfacing tears. "You are so beautiful. You always have been."

Opting not to take the mushy rout, the second in command said, "You're a hottie, Berry."

"Oh, really," the singer shot back, distain lacing her voice. "You could have fooled me with all of the comparisons to the male sex, and the insults to my body. Oh and let's not forget the unflattering naked pictures you draw of me."

Neither girl had heard Rachel defend herself in this tone. It took them aback, but Quinn couldn't help but smirk a little. She looked over to Santana who's already dark eyes began to darken even more. "Calm down, Berry," said the blonde.

"I will not calm down!" The little brunette seethed. "I have been nothing but calm for over two years where the two of you are concerned. You have done nothing but treat me in the most disrespectful manner and now you come in here and have the audacity to tell me that I can't try to improve my attire? Haven't you been telling me to alter my wardrobe all this time?"

"To look presentable, not like some working girl about to meet a john," Santana spat.

"Go to hell!"

"I thought Jews didn't believe in hell?" Quinn replied.

"For the two of you I imagine I can make an exception," the brunette snarled.

"Wow, she's got claws and she's finally using them," The Latina Cheerio stated with a chuckle.

Rachel leaned in close to the other dark haired girl. "If I was going to use my claws, Santana," she said in a low husky voice. "I would have exposed the extra little packages you and Quinn hide under those cheerleading skirts."

The smug grins quickly fell from the cheerleader's faces. "How di…"

Before Santana could finish Rachel began to answer. "You should really make sure nobody else is around when you use the locker room for an orgy. Some loser might catch you in the act," The singer said sardonically. Now it was her turn to look cocky. "Don't worry. If I were going to tell anyone I would have by now. I'm not like that."

"Why not?" Quinn questioned, causing Santana to shoot her a look that said 'don't you dare fucking test her.'

"Because despite the fact that you have spent so much time saying that I myself have male genitalia, I don't wish to be so cruel as to expose such a delicate matter," she huffed.

"You should. You should want to hurt us," this time Santana was on the receiving end of the look.

"I really want to," the diva confessed. "I wish it was easy for me to hate you but…I just…" Her voice trailed off as she began to inspect herself in the mirror.

"You just what?" Quinn finally asked concern all over her voice.

"I just…I," Rachel whipped her body around and looked back and forth between the two other girls.

"Rachel, just say it," Santana said annoyed.

At hearing her given name trickle from the Latina's lips, the tiny singer flew across the restroom and latched her own pair upon them. Santana greedily drank in the kiss, searching for entrance with her tongue. Rachel quickly granted her access while the Latina's hands roamed over the shorter girls hips.

Quinn felt almost like an intruder at the sight of her best friend and her dream girl making out, but in the end the arousal between her legs won out.

Rachel finally broke the embrace, panting for air. "If you're going to wake up and realize that you want to kill me after this, I ask that you please refrain from hitting my nose." She was aroused but not completely stupid. All the dark haired cheerleader could think to do in response was kiss the aforementioned nose lightly.

The blonde cleared her throat to remind the other two of her presence. "Don't let me interrupt," she said dryly.

"Come here Quinn," Rachel demanded in a tone that had the blonde captain immediately doing as she was told. As soon as she got within reaching distance the brunette singer was tugging at her uniform and pulling her into an equally searing kiss. "The earlier statement applies to you as well," she said once their lips parted.

"Trust me when I say that I will not mess up that pretty nose," the blonde smiled.

They all stood staring back and forth at one another for a good five minutes, not quite sure how to proceed.

"What the hell took you two so long?" Rachel finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" both the other girls spoke in unison.

"I've been dressing like this on and off for months now. I didn't think it would be that easy but I thought for sure once Brittany cut you ladies off, at least one of you would head my way fairly quickly."

"You did this shit to us on purpose?" Santana asked dubiously.

"And the whole time you knew we could get hard-ons?" Quinn found that she was irritated and aroused at the admission.

"Well, you kind of deserved it," the brunette giggled. "If it didn't work this time I had every intention of perusing other avenues."

"As in who?" Quinn growled and Santana glared.

"Well Noah was next on my list, but if I got really desperate for some release, I guess I could have gone to Finn again." The brunette wasn't taunting them. She was merely stating facts.

The idea of the Man whore of McKinley all over Rachel doing god knows what, well that just pissed the head cheerleader off to no end. Her inner dialogue came to a stop when all of what the shorter girl had said completely registered. "Wait! Go to Finn? AGAIN? What the hell did you do with Finn?"

"Do I really need to go into detail?"

Quinn nearly insisted upon it but she thought better of it.

"When?" Santana scowled.

"About a month ago. I swear I never would have done anything while the two of you were dating," she assured, looking over at the blonde.

"Why him of all people? He isn't worth your time of day," Quinn spat.

"He was worth yours," Rachel shot back in aggravation.

"He helped with the popularity thing and…"

"And what?" Rachel hissed back.

"We wanted to keep him away from you. But then he got too handsy and Q couldn't take it anymore," the raven-haired cheerleader said a little lighter. "You didn't do anything wrong, Rachel. We just can't stand the idea of him getting all up on you like that."

"Well it's not as if I had a great many options," Rachel deadpanned. "The only boys who have expressed any real interest in me are Puck, Finn and Jacob. Puck has an interest in anything with breasts and Jacob Ben Israel is absolutely out of the question."

"Guys only pretend like they don't want you to save face. They all know we'd give them hell," the blonde said a little too smugly.

"The sheep just don't want to piss us off but for some reason Finn, Puck, and Jewfro keep stepping out of line."

"Well thanks for that," Rachel was getting a little angry again. The blonde was way too cheeky. She had some nerve bragging about how they'd isolated Rachel. "Thanks for making it so hard to find someone that might actually want me!"

Quinn recoiled at the words before realizing how what she'd just said actually sounded. "Of course people want you. Do you know how hard we get just thinking about you? Anytime I see you I want you. Rach, do you know how many times I had to take care of myself just to get through the day?" She winced at her own admission.

"And when you dress like this I can't help but…..Well let's just say if it hadn't been for Q and B, I would have lost my mind most days," Santana added.

"We wanted you there so fucking bad. Poor Brittany started to think her name was Rachel," Quinn chuckled.

"It took like three hours for me to explain things. Then she started calling your name too. I still don't know if it was because she was imagining you, or she just thought that was what she was supposed to call out." Santana could only smile with adoration. She truly did love the Dutch girl. They had been best friends for years; the sexual stuff hadn't started until the eighth grade when they found out how great sweet lady kisses could be. It was another year before those kisses became actual sex and that had been about conveyance.

"I heard during the locker room orgy." The cheerleaders looked at the girl with mildly suspicion, both refraining from asking which particular orgy she was referring to. "I couldn't very well just interrupted you and ask to join. How was I to know that you wouldn't try to kill me?" She asked radically. "I had to settle for voyeurism."

"If we had known that you knew and weren't all freaked out about it, we would have let you. Hell we would have begged you to." Quinn rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh'.

Rachel propped herself up on the counter. "I wanted to," the singer said meekly, suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment. "I obviously still do."

The head Cheerio walked over to the girl placing herself between her legs, before cupping her face with her hands. Refusing to be left out, Santana walked over and propped herself up next to Rachel before peppering her neck with open-mouthed kisses. The Jewish girl mewed at the soft plump lips on her skin.

"We can't do this here," Rachel said reluctantly after a few minutes. "We've been monopolizing the restroom for nearly the whole lunch period and the bell is surely soon to sound. Eventually someone is going to unlock the door," the brunette husked out between breathy moans.

Santana licked the shell of the singer's ear before quietly saying. "We've just wanted you so bad for so long. Can't we just stay in here and make out with you all day?"

The smaller brunette bucked her hips forward in anticipation. "Is that all you want to do with me? I'm very much enjoying our current activities; however, I was under the impression that you would want me in a far more physical capacity by the end of the day," she said using her innocent voice before looking down at her lap and biting her bottom lip.

The blonde couldn't help but bite her own lip at the statement. The stiffness between her legs had been painful, especially since it was tucked away fighting to get out, but after the other girl's words it had become excruciating of an epic proportion. She shot the Latina a questioning look that was quickly returned with an eager nod. "You're skipping the rest of the day," the cheerleader demanded. "And spare me the lecture about the importance of education." Rachel simply nodded and allowed herself to be jerked by the hand over to the bathroom door. Quinn unlocked it and swiftly dragged the shorter girl through it, Santana hot on their heels. Before Rachel could gather her thoughts she was in the back seat of the HBIC of McKinley's car, fingers intertwined with the second in command's, heading to god knows where.

"Where are we going?" She finally found her voice enough to ask.

The blonde honestly had no idea. All she knew was that she had to get the hell out of that school. "I…I don't know. I guess I should have planned this out a little better," she admitted.

"I suppose I should have as well. I had every intention of seducing you two, though I didn't exactly plan out when and where."

Quinn smiled at that. "My mom is home. How about your parents?"

"We can't chance it. Daddy's working from home this week. Something about needing a break from office politics; and Dad has taken to coming home to have lunch with him," the brunette prattled out.

"My house, Q," Santana spoke up. "My dad's at a medical conference in Akron and Mom's shift at the hospital isn't over until ten. Just park down the block and around the corner so if she comes home early she won't know anyone else is in the house."

Sheer excitement washed over the blonde as she took a right on Alcott Way. She followed her friend's instructions and nearly jumped out of the car once it was parked. The other two quickly joined her and they swiftly walked the rest of the way to the Santana's house. Rachel didn't have time to admire the home. She was pretty much dragged up the stairs by the pair of cheerleaders.

Once in the room the brunette was assaulted with a flurry of kisses and roaming hands. "I… oh wow," she panted. "I should warn you that when Finn and I attempted this I failed to keep him aroused for very long."

"Finnessa's little early arrival problem has nothing to do with you. Ask Q," Santana growled during a brief moment she'd allowed herself to detach her lips from the shorter girls shoulder.

"She's right," The blonde breathed heavily. "He jizzed on himself just watching me bend over to grab my pompoms." She figured she'd leave out the part where he chanted the word 'mailman' just before it happened. "Here, feel," she groused, grabbing Rachel's hand and putting it up against the bulge under her red, white, and black skirt. "That's been there for way too long."

Santana pressed herself up against the other brunette's backside, revealing her own arousal. "That's what you do to us," she husked, before making her way over to the bed she'd shared with her two best friends on a number of occasions. She quickly removed her uniform as she viewed Quinn stripping the singer of her sexy outfit, leaving only the girl's skirt and underwear on. The cheerleaders admired the girl's breasts with wonder. They weren't too big, nor were they too small. They were just the right size to cup in ones hands (A fact that Quinn was happy to prove just before grazing her thumb over a dusky erect nipple).

Rachel blushed and looked to her feet. "Hey none of that," Quinn cooed. "You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hell no you don't," Santana added from her bed, proudly displaying the eight inches between her legs. "Come here and have a seat."

The diva did as she was told, sitting hip to hip with the other girl on the bed. Quinn began to shed her own uniform at the sight of the pair on the bed. She was all kinds of relieved to give her throbbing dick some freedom.

Santana reached over and guided her hand under the other girl's skirt, running her hands over her panties. "Shit Rachel, I think these are ruined," she smirked. "You gotsta feel this, Q." Rachel threw her head back and stared at the ceiling above her.

Quinn walked over to the other girls and slipped onto her knees before Rachel, emulating the Latina's actions. At feeling the drenched fabric, the blonde couldn't help but smile. "Aww, you're soaked baby. Now you know some of what we've been going through."

"This isn't the first time," the singer moaned at the second touch.

"Take them off," the blonde demanded forcibly.

With a little help from the Latina, Rachel slipped her now ruined pink lacy panties down her thighs and off her ankles, leaving an exposed glistening slit. It was amazing how the real thing overrode any vision that she'd had in her head. She'd mainly imagined it covered in a dark patch of curls but she could now see that it was bare. "Can I? She asked unable to finish the question.

"Somebody better," the diva gruffly whimpered, lightly swiping her fingers across Santana's mushroom head. Thankfully both of the Cheerios were circumcised. Finn hadn't been and the sight of his penis slightly disturbed her.

The blonde decided that since Santana got the first kiss, she deserved to be the first to be inside of Rachel. "Scoot to the middle Rachel." She watched as the girl did as she was told with sheer giddiness. When the smaller girl was settled, legs spread wide she positioned herself hovering over her, one hand on the cool sheets, steadying her body and the other one guiding her dick to its destination. Santana grunted at the sight of the blonde slowly entering the girl they'd both wanted to claim for so long. "Is this okay?" the cheerleader asked with a moan as her cock worked its way inside of Rachel's snug, warm walls, an action that inspired the dark haired Cheerio to go about fondling her own smooth brown mounds.

"Mmhmm," was her response. "You don't have to go so slow. I've done this before." Suddenly a vision of Finn taking the girl under her assaulted her mind and she found herself quickly slamming the rest of herself in. After hearing the sharp inhalation of breath, Quinn slowly began to pull out until only the head was left inside. "Please, Quinn," Rachel whined. "Please don't stop."

"How bad do you want it?" Quinn asked in her cocky voice. Santana snickered.

"Real bad," Rachel admitted. "I need you inside so bad." Quinn slammed herself deep inside of her partner and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from herself and the singer.

"Damn, Rachel," the blonde began. "You're so tight. Nobody would ever know that you've been slutting around with Finnocence. He must not have had a lot to work with." Now she had achieved an even pace, burying herself deeper and deeper in the other girl.

"He doesn't quite have the same girth as either of you," the brunette panted. "But my vibrator is about your size and my vagina always goes back to its original state." Quinn supposed Rachel's need to ramble should have turned her off but it only succeeded in making her lust that much more intense.

"And who do you think about when you use that vibrator?" Quinn's question was pointed. She knew what she wanted to hear, and Rachel knew she was being tested. Thankfully the honest answer would suffice.

"It's usually one of you. Sometimes Brittany is present as well, but one or both of you is always involved.

Now abandoning her own breasts, the Latina continued sucking on the singer's shoulder while Rachel went on teasing her erection. "And when you were with him?" Quinn couldn't help but push.

"Quinn," the diva said shakily. "Don't make me think about that anymore."

"He could never make you this hot Rach," the blonde said gruffly, slightly slowing her pace.

"Please, "she whimpered out in exhaustion.

"Please what?" Was returned

"Please stop fucking around and make me cum already!"

The other brunette unlatched her mouth from the diva's smooth skin. "Now, now, Rach," Santana said smirking while Quinn was still aghast by what had just come out of the smaller girl's mouth, not for the first time that day. She was shocked but her motions didn't let up. "I never would have guessed before today that you had such a filthy little mouth." She leaned up and bit the girl's bottom lip, causing the recipient to yelp in pleasurable pain. "You've been leading those idiots on, making them think they had a real chance with you, all the while you were just manipulating me and Q." Santana's voice lowered. "That good girl act is such bull shit. You're just a dirty girl aren't you, Miss 'waiting till I'm twenty-five?"

"If I say yes will you let me cum already?" Rachel panted and latched her legs around Quinn's hips.

Quinn knew that the Latina could see that she was close. She'd seen that face too many times not to recognize it.

"What do you think, Q? Should we let her cum, or draw this out a little longer?" The blonde only nodded as she picked the pace up once more. Santana leaned over and glided her middle finger over neglected bundle of nerves fairly lightly, while at the same time taking in the sight of ivory breasts bouncing along with the slightly tanned pair. "You ready?" she asked to nobody in particular.

Quinn was the one to answer a groused "Fuck yes!" She thrust herself deep into the diva, hitting a particularly sweet spot inside, drawing out the sexiest of whimpers from the girl withering beneath her.

Now the Latina pinched the swollen bud with vigor. "Cum for us now!"

Right on cue, Rachel's moist walls tightened and clung to the appendage inside of her. "Fuuuuck Quinn, Oh Quiiiiin," Rachel's legs slackened. At the sound of her name finally being yelled out by the person she'd fantasized about hearing it from the most, Quinn felt herself come crashing down in a fit of ecstasy. Filling the smaller girl with everything she could, she fell on top of the other girl before reluctantly pulling out and landing on the other side of her. Soon she found herself admiring her handiwork. A spent Rachel lying on Santana's bed, still spread-eagle with their juices intertwined looked simply divine in her eyes.

"That was so hot," Santana's voice boomed through the silence that had been occupying the air. "I feel kind of jealous now. Maybe you should blow me," she said only half joking to a satisfied Quinn, who was still looking at the red puffy pussy from her position on the bed. "You did do pretty well," she complimented taking in the sight as well. Rachel couldn't even move and Quinn could only stare and as the Latina cheerleader reached down and ever so lightly slipped a finger between the velvety folds of the girl recovering next to her. It didn't take much for her fingers to return with the blend of essences from the other girls. First she admired the wet mix of milky and clear stickiness on her digits, and then she inhaled the smell of it. She'd smelled Quinn's cum before but it took on a brand new sent when partnered with the singer's. Finally she brought the fingers to her lips, slipping them inside and sucking them clean. "That's the best thing I've tasted in ages," she breathed, still not receiving much of any sign of life from the other pair.

The blonde figured her friend was tired of being on the sidelines. She and Rachel were sated but she knew Santana would feel the need to prove that she was just as valuable to this little group as she was so it didn't surprise her when the other Cheerio settled herself on her knees between still yet to be closed tanned legs. She watched as her second in command trailed a set of rough kisses up the singer's right thigh before she was met with swollen lips. Using her middle and index fingers, Santana parted the other brunette's folds and leaned in to get another taste of what she craved. Her tongue began slow uniform strokes from the entrance to the base of the hood. "Oh San." She heard as the singer was brought out of her stupor, unleashing moans and purrs that the other girls had often longed to hear. This resulted in the dark haired girl swirling patterns around the hood that held the sweet bud, which protruded stiffly once more. Quinn saw Rachel tug at the dark locks between her legs, which seemed to inspire the girl on her knees to hungrily lap at the opening with newfound purpose. A shaky "San," was heard throughout the room. Santana lifted her head to look up at the girl, apparently thinking there was a question somewhere within the moans. She was quickly corrected, however, when Rachel pushed her head back down between her legs, seemingly encouraging her to slurp and suck even more. Rachel took the opportunity to wrap her legs around the Latina's shoulders as she released a muffled cry into Quinn's lips.

"Lick it all up, S," Quinn said once their lips parted. She leered down at her friend's eager tongue. "You see, Rach," Quinn smiled with delight. "This is just a preview. You can have this all the time. You can have me fuck you unconscious. You can have S eat you out like she hasn't eaten in weeks. You can have it the other way around if you'd like. But the thing is you only belong to us."

Santana began to pay special attention to the clit under the softness of her tongue once more. She nipped at it lightly with her teeth. "Shit Santana, yeah keep doing that!" the singer keened.

"That means no more showing off your hot little ass like a whore. You can dress the way you did before. You can even change your wardrobe a bit, but no showing off what's ours." Quinn was dead serious and while Rachel felt she should be offended, she could only get more turned on by the notion of the two cheerleaders claiming her. "If you want to be a slut that's fine but just know, you're our slut. Do you understand?" Rachel didn't answer, choosing instead to focus on what was going on between her thighs. "Santana, come up for air," the blonde demanded.

The Latina stopped her ministrations and looked up at the head Cheerio with glistening lips. The girl on her back whined at the loss of connection. "I need your mouth back on my clitoris, Santana," Rachel growled desperately.

"Not until you say you understand," Quinn said harshly.

"Okay! I understand," she quickly returned.

"Oh no you don't," This time it was Santana. "Tell us that you belong to us now. No more showing off the goods in public. No more of that flirtatious shit with the man-whore and the man-mountain." She placed a finger on the throbbing bud for emphasis and quickly removed it. "I'm not bullshitting here. I need you to say it. Q and I can share with each other, but when it comes to anyone else, we're fucking selfish. We should be enough for you."

"Only yours," Rachel managed. "Nobody else," was uttered as she bucked her hips up hoping to meet with Santana's touch. She was unsuccessful at the attempt.

"And who will you specifically make an extra effort to not flirt with?" Quinn asked tauntingly.

"Puck and especially Finn," she said with jagged wanton breath.

"No one else can give you what we can," Santana reassured. "He could never make you feel this good," the taller brunette finished by burying her face once again into soft wetness.

"So much better than he could ever be," the singer prattled out, tossing her head backwards. "You're both more than enough."

"That's right babe. His pathetic little dick couldn't fill you up like we can. None of them could stretch out that pretty little pussy the right way, our pussy!" Quinn said before taking one of Rachel's hardened nipples into her mouth. She began an alternation of sucking and nipping back and forth between the two peaks causing the glee star to cry out.

"Your pussy," Rachel stammered through haggard breaths. "All yours."

The blonde lifted her head to say, "Go ahead and let go." She pinched at Rachel's right nipple, which along with the harsh suck the brunette felt on her clit, caused her legs to tighten around Santana,

"Shiiiit Saaantanaa!"

Seeing Rachel's face contort nearly made Quinn squeal with delight. "I don't think that look will ever get old on you, baby," she beamed.

Santana came up with her, 'Fuck yeah, I'm that good' face, on in search of some much needed oxygen. She sported a mouth full of excess juices, which Rachel felt compelled to lick away, even if she was extremely drained. Santana had always had a thing for hearing the future star sing but hearing her belt out that high F, and knowing she was the one who caused it, made her feel elated.

"Dare I say that, I would cut back my twice a week viewing of 'Funny Girl' to only once, if it meant I could feel this great at least once a week as well." For the aspiring Broadway star, that was basically saying she'd do anything to keep the arrangement going and for some reason, Quinn thought that was hotter than any declaration that nobody else could fulfill her the way she and her second in command could.

Santana giggled at the words and made herself comfortable, nestling herself next to the little diva. "I think I like that answer even better."

"We're going to take care of you, Rach," Quinn spoke. "There will be some rule changes and I promise we will protect you from all the crap we helped start."

"I'm a badass." The Latina proclaimed, "I'll go all Lima Heights on whoever steps out of line."

"I figured you didn't expect us to go on like this and not keep me safe. Oddly enough I trust you," Rachel said sleepily in return.

Santana placed a brief kiss on the girl's forehead and Quinn did the same. "Good," said the blonde.

"Oh and Santana," Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Don't think I forgot about you. I fully plan to reciprocate as soon as I can completely function again. I give awesome blowjobs." The cheerleaders chose not to linger on who the little singer had previously practice her techniques on, and instead drank in the afterglow of what had transpired. Well. Quinn did anyway. She suspected that the other cheerleader was anticipating finding out just how great said blowjobs were.

"I'll bet they are," Santana smiled, appreciating the marks she'd left on Rachel's neck and shoulder.


	2. Who Says Being Slushied Has to be Bad?

**Title:** Who Says Getting Slushied has to be a Bad Thing?

**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Rachel Berry /Santana Lopez/ Quinn Fabray/ Brittany Peirce  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 for shameless smut.

**Warning:** Girl!Peen so if that's not your thing you may want to move on.  
><strong>Word Length<strong>: 8,000+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> I decided to make a series of one-shots in the same universe as "When a Berry and Cheerios Collide" so this is just Dirty, dirty sexiness.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy do. I only own the perversions in my head.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Through "Original Songs" to be safe but the timeline among other things have been switched up. The cheerios haven't joined glee for starters.

**A/N**: Thank toy so much to my Beta, Ohbrittana for all the help. I definitely put her editing skills to the test and she also helped me out with spicing some of the scenes up.

**Who Says Getting Slushied has to be a Bad Thing?**

_Cum 2 N hall bathroom w/ Q. R slushy. Big mess. Hrry!-Britt Britt._

Santana Lopez was pissed as she stomped down the corridor toward the north hall bathrooms. Quinn followed, not fairing much better. She was seething and the icy glair she'd spent years perfecting was somehow more terrifying than ever before. "Move faster you bunch of losers," she snapped as the students in the halls of McKinley scampered out of the two Cheerios' way. 'How dare some moron go against her and Santana's orders?' She thought as she started breaking into a sprint in order to keep up with her enraged girlfriend. Rachel had been off limits for five months now and everybody knew it. It had taken a few casualties to prove the point, but now it was set in stone. None of the student body was allowed to disrespect Rachel Berry without expecting the wrath of at least two thirds of the Unholy Trinity.

When they reached their destination they came across a bouncing Brittany, complete with her usual sunny smile. "Hey guys," the tall blonde said excitedly, "I made sure the bathroom was empty and nobody else came in." Neither of her friends took in to account that she wasn't wearing her cheerleading uniform. She was wearing a blue tank top and black leggings, though the signature Cheerio's ponytail was intact.

"Thanks Britts," Santana said as Quinn ran her hand down the taller blonde's arm to express the same sentiments. Not two seconds later they were bursting through the door, Brittany not far behind, after she quickly placed a post-it on the entrance and made sure to lock the door behind them. They were met with a purple Rachel Berry standing in a pool of matching liquid. She was clad, in what once was, a simple white bra along with a pair of jean shorts that neither of her girlfriends recalled her wearing to school that morning. The shorts were unzipped and unbuttoned leaving a section of slightly stained white cotton panties on display. Rachel's face and hair appeared to be free of the beverage and had been tossed up into a messy bun, though her bangs remained untouched. The look on her face was nothing like the look she'd displayed in the past after being slushied. There were no fake smiles, or saddened eyes; she seemed content. Even covered in slushy the girl was a vision to behold. Unfortunately there were far more pressing matters to be dealt with.

"Who did this?" Quinn growled.

"Was it that bitch Jenna Green?" Santana bellowed. "She's been forgetting her place way too much lately. I'll beat her back into submission."

"No, it wasn't her," Rachel quickly answered.

"Then whose ass needs my foot's attention?"

"Just tell us who and we'll make them pay, babe," Quinn said at the same time.

"I did it," Brittany giggled enthusiastically as if she'd just told them that she'd won a duck at the fair.

Quinn could only gape at the tall dancer, wondering if her most recent breakup with Artie had pushed her overboard. The couple managed to breakup every month or so, only to reunite a few days later. "Why would you do that Britt?" Santana had adopted a softer tone as she spoke to her oldest friend.

Brittany shot Rachel a smooth grin and Rachel in kind returned it. "I wanted to."

Before the other two cheerleaders could respond, the smallest of the group spoke up. "That…and I requested her to do so."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Santana looked back and forth between the blonde dancer and the diva with uncertainty while Quinn mirrored her actions.

"Don't worry. I made sure that it was at room temperature first so I'm not freezing to death. Now, if you don't mind I could use some help getting cleaned up." Rachel said coolly. "I suggest that you take off your uniforms so that you don't ruin them in your efforts to help your 'friend' out. Coach Sylvester wouldn't appreciate you getting them stained." The little singer winked at her lovers.

Brittany shuffled her way over to the slushy covered girl and bent down to run her tongue across the flesh of a purple tented shoulder. "You were right, Rach," the blonde cheerleader giggled, "grape is the best flavor."

"I was confident you would see things my way Brittany," replied the girl with a shudder. The taller blonde slipped down to her knees and began to extricate her friend from the confines of her shorts, slowly sliding them down sticky sun kissed thighs, trembling knees, well-toned calves, small ankles, and dainty toes, then tossed them aside onto the floor next to her. Rachel rolled her eyes at her girls, who were still stuck in a state of confused shock, standing there like spectators. "You really aren't going to make Britt do all of the work are you?"

Brittany chuckled and took another swipe of her tongue across Rachel's flesh, this time it was just under her naval. "So yummy."

"Umm…what….what about class? The bell rings in like….. three minutes." Quinn managed knowing full well that there was no way she was leaving this bathroom without giving some much needed attention to the fierce boner in her spankies. The sight of Brittany tasting Rachel was just too much to take. The HBIC and her second in command didn't share well with others but Brittany was obviously a special case. She'd never been involved with Rachel sexually, the way she had been with the other girls, so this situation was a little different than what they were used to.

"Your good friend was slushied and it's your duty to help her get cleaned up," the diva explained. "Mr. Shue can't fault you for missing class out of concern for a dear friend." They hadn't come out as girlfriends because they all figured that that would be far too much for the masses in that screwed up little high school to wrap their heads around. That and none of them were overly zealous about explaining their relationship to their parents. Brittany knew, but to the rest of the world the cheerleaders seemed to have just befriended the diva overnight.

"Screw class," Santana finally said as she fully began to understand what exactly was going on. "Come on Q. We're wearing too many clothes. Arms up." Quinn threw her arms into the air and allowed her second in command to speedily remove the cheerleading top. "I'll leave you to finish. Chop chop," she smirked. "I gots my own clothes to ditch."

They both hurriedly expelled themselves from their offending garments just in time to hear the buzz of the bell. All the while they kept their eyes trained on Rachel and Brittany, who were now attached at the lips exploring each other's mouths. "Look at 'em go," Quinn breathed.

"I'm abouts to do more than look," the Latina said, now groping at her hardening cock.

Quinn took a moment to pull the Latina into a long languid kiss. They loved each other, but after both having obsessed over her for so long, they had a tendency to neglect one another in search of having physical contact with the small brunette. It was somehow easier to show that type of affection for Rachel than each another. This was a silent understanding that neither of them took issue with, however, in this moment they both needed to reassure the other that they were in this together. Perhaps it was that they had never been in a quad, or maybe it was just an animalistic need, but it was somehow necessary. It was mutual with no struggle for dominance, which was a rarity when they did share kisses.

"Now that is simply beautiful," Rachel's gushed, having just detached from Brittany's inviting lips.

"Very hot," Brittany chirped heartily.

Upon seeing that the little singer and the dancer now both nude themselves, the duo quickly ascended upon them. Brittany softly pinned the smallest of the group against the wall and just as gently pressed her knee between the girl's thighs. The sticky purple concoction was clinging to Rachel all over, which made it obvious that it had taken multiple cups, much more than a simple toss to the face.

Rachel moaned through the air. "Wow Rach. You're really wet down there and it's so not from slushy." said the tall blonde leaning into the singer's center.

At hearing Brittany's words Quinn grabbed hold of Santana's hand coaxing her to glance her way. Hazel eyes caught brown and an understanding was passed between them. Both slipped into character almost instantly.

"Rachie," the blonde HBIC barked.

The small brunette snapped to attention at the familiar tone, locking eyes with her ivory skinned girlfriend. "Yes Q?" She asked without hesitation, but now her voice was meek.

"Did we or did we not have a discussion months ago about who you belong to?" Her stern tone was unwavering.

"Ye-yes," the glee club captain answered with far less confidence than she'd had mere minutes before. "I'm yours….yours and Santi's."

"See now that's where I'm confused," Santana said tauntingly. "You say you belong to us, yet here you are throwing yourself at Britts. I don't blame you for wanting her because… well I have eyes, but you know better than to let anyone else get all up on you, Rachie." She nodded to her best friend. "Step off B."

Brittany sighed in disappointment but still did as she was told. She backed away and took her place by the other cheerleaders. The girl may have seemed somewhat dim to most and at times even her best friends didn't give her enough credit, however, she was smarter than people realized. She'd had been intimate enough times with the other two cheerleaders to know what they were playing at and she was glad to play along.

"But Santi," Rachel began to prattle out an explanation, her own character now on in full force, "Britt-Britt was so sad about Artie and I just wanted to make her feel better. She's too pretty to be so sad."

"That's no excuse, Rachie," the Latina scolded suspiciously. "You can't go around letting everyone who's sad touch you. And getting 'our' pussy all wet for someone other than us, how is that supposed to make us feel?"

"Now, to be fair S," Quinn answered, "she did say she had thoughts about Britt too." She snaked her arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her in close. Rachel looked on with lust-filled eyes.

"She didn't even ask permission. She can't just go disobey the rules whenever she feels like it, even if it is for someone as sexy as B." Santana couldn't help the genuine smile that graced her face as she said the last part, looking over at the two blondes embracing.

Quinn made a show of contemplating what had just been said. "She's right Rachie. We told you before that you can't go giving our pussy away. At least this time it wasn't to that dumb-ass giant, but still. You need to apologize and since I'm going to be occupied for a little while," she paused to rake her free hand over Brittany's taut stomach; "I suggest you start with Santana. She's very upset that you misbehaved." Without another word Quinn lead, a once again cheerful, Brittany into the handicapped stall and promptly bent her over; allowing the taller blonde to grip on to one of the silver rails. Brittany shrieked at the feel of a bite delivered to her mid back.

"Oh, you feel so good Q," the dancer squeaked in pleasure when she felt the familiar cock invade her cunt without warning.

Quinn looked over her shoulder and delivered a wink and a chilling smirk to her gaping girlfriends before closing the stall door, not even stopping her rough thrusts to do so.

Santana pulled her focus back to the Jewish girl who was now standing in front of her with a guilty look on her face. She was nearly dry now, well from the waist up anyway. "Do you have something to say to me, Rachie?" She asked sharply with her arms folded.

The singer nodded. "I-I'm sorry I broke the rules. I'm sorry I was bad, I didn't want to upset you."

"I don't know if sorry is gonna be good enough. We trusted you to behave, Rachie. You promised that you wouldn't go around acting like a whore, remember?"

"C-can I make it up to you? Please." Santana's hard-on was raging and Rachel couldn't wait to handle it.

The Latina bit the inside of her cheek trying her best to restrain herself a little longer. "In order to make it up to me, I'd have to give you a treat and to be honest; I don't think you deserve one."

"Oh please, Santi? Please," Rachel begged, dropping to her knees. "Please let me make it up to you. Let me make you feel good."

"Look at you," Santana groused, looking down at her diva. "Begging for it like a cock-slut. You really wants up on my cock bad, don't you?"

Rachel nodded vehemently, leering at the mouthwatering appendage mere inches away from her grasp. "Please."

"Whose slut are you Rachie?"

"Yours and Q's," her tiny lover answered happily. Santana's cock twitched at the words spilling from the other girl's soft lips, along with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping skin coming from the other occupants of the restroom. "Can I please suck you off? I promise to do a real good job, Santi."

The whine crumbled what was left of the Cheerio's resolve. "Since you asked so nicely." Rachel lit up like she had just been told Barbra Streisand was signing autographs at the Lima mall. Santana adored her girl's eagerness. Rachel reached out to palm the erection and quickly brought her lips to kiss the side of the bulbous head. Then without preamble she darted her tongue across the small slit at the tip in order to collect the bit of pre-cum that had trickled from it. She heard the grunts of both her lovers which encouraged her to look up into her fiery Latina's dark eyes as she took the head of the cock into her mouth. "Shit," Santana hissed while watching the sight before her. The shorter girl gave a quick rough suck and quickly removed her mouth again. A smoldering look possessed her face as she maintained eye contact. She placed her tongue at the base and trailed her soft wetness up the vein she always relished in paying special attention to. As she watched Rachel's tongue meet with her mushroom head once more, Santana couldn't think of a sexier sight than this. This was purely stunning.

Finally the girl on her knees slowly took her girlfriend's girth in, inch by inch, until every last bit was snug inside. Santana involuntarily bucked her hips forward, which spurred the other girl on more. She began a slow bobbing motion that soon gave way to a faster one. Santana loved that she could feel the head of her cock hit the back of the little singer's throat without any negative repercussions. She and Quinn had really struck gold with their little star. She closed her eyes as the pressure in her lower abdomen built, though she made sure to clutch at the messy bun that was Rachel's hair as she did so.

"You always were so good at taking it from behind, Britt," Quinn belted through the room. Santana chucked and moaned at the same time.

Rachel was gushing from between her legs from all the sex permeating the air. She really did love having her girls' cocks inside of her, both her mouth and pussy. She craved it in a way that was probably unhealthy if she allowed herself to think about it, which she didn't. If Rachel hadn't been indulging in eight inches of pure celestial bliss she could have easily gotten lost in fantasies of being filled in a myriad of ways by her Cheerios.

"That's my good girl," Santana whispered, tightening her grip on the up-do; and hearing those words made Rachel want to please her Latina lover even more. She wanted to make her feel as good as she always made her feel and she had the perfect idea how; one that she had been toying with for a few weeks now. Not stopping her motions, she began quietly humming the melody to 'The Lullaby of Broadway', as one hand rubbed up and down the back of a thigh and the other messaged the tightening sack bumping her chin. "Fuck babe," Santana husked as the vibrations tingled up her member, "You have got to be the eighth, goddamn, wonder of the world. This load is about to blow just for you." The elated diva continued with the melody until she felt the first spurt of her girlfriend's salty warmth hit the back of her of her mouth and the hefty release cascade in into her throat quickly prompting her to take it all in**. **

The Latin girl felt a tingly heat set off throughout her body that nearly caused her knees to buckle. If her brain hadn't been swimming, she may have mentally chastised herself because she knew what Rachel's blowjobs did to her. She'd long since promised herself to make sure she had a form of sturdy support within inches of her to cling to when the first swell of cum erupted out of her. She attempted to step back so that she could at least lean against the wall, but Rachel wasn't having it. She leaned in just as quickly as the Cheerleader moved back, wanting to get every last drop. Cumming after one of the future star's blowjobs was always a lengthy experience as her girl had a way of sucking the cum right out of her. It was like once she thought she was nearly done, more cum came to replace what had disappeared down Rachel's throat.

The little diva also treasured the feel of her lover's convulsions as they traveled from her dick to the other various parts of her body and back again and it made it difficult for her to let up. It was all so intoxicating. As a result Santana was forced to let go of the hair in her hands and in turn, bend over enough to grab hold of her girlfriend's shoulders to keep steady.

When the other girl was able to stand, and she was confident that she'd consumed every last bit of the warm substance, Rachel reluctantly released her hold on her girlfriend's dick. Looking up from her position on the floor, she asked, "Did I do good? It would have been a shame to waste all of that good cum."

"You might be a bad girl sometimes, but you're always so good at making it up to me, Rachie."

Rachel gave the appendage one last peck in appreciation. "Thank you for letting me have your cum Santi."

"That's my girl," was the answer.

"No, that's our girl," Quinn's stated cheekily. Neither brunette noticed that the blondes had been admiring them since the humming began. Rachel was overjoyed at the praise, which was the one thing she craved almost as much as having the Cheerios' cocks buried inside of her. "Come give me a taste." The singer readily scrambled to her feet and lunged into Quinn's arms; her tongue still covered in the smooth, slippery jizz that had filled her mouth not a minute before. Quinn sucked the cum covered tongue into her mouth, savoring in the distinct taste of Santana. "I see your Santi has forgiven you. Now you have some making up to do with me."

"I'll do anything," the small girl proclaimed in anticipation.

"You're sure as hell right about that," was the blonde HBIC's retort. Rachel was hoping that this was when she'd get to feel her pussy all filled up. Just the thought had her clinching her sticky thighs together.

"Be a good girl for Q and make her feel good," Santana smiled. Then she grabbed Brittany by the arm and they were off to the stall that had recently been abandoned.

"My little Rachie," Quinn sing-songed. "What am I going to do about you and your slutty ways? It really hurts that you'd offer yourself up to someone other than your Santi and me when you promised not to."

"I'm sorry," Rachel frowned. "I want to be your good girl again." She propped herself up on the counter and spread her legs to reveal her arousal. "Make me your good girl again. Please, Q?"

"You really are starved for it, aren't you?"

"I just want to be your good girl again." Rachel gazed intently at pre-cum oozing out of the once again hardened dick.

The smirk now adorning Quinn's face was borderline sadistic, causing Rachel to gulp from her position on the countertop. "Oh sweetie," she cooed. "It isn't going to be that easy." Quinn took the few short steps to place herself in between her little girlfriend's legs. She placed her right hand between the folds of the dripping sex and ran three fingers up and down the length of it, careful to avoid the stiffened bundle of nerves. It took all of the brunette's will not to attempted to lock her thighs together, effectively holding the hand between her legs in place. "This is about making it up to me, not you getting off." Rachel whined at the words. "If you had been my good little Rachie, I would be fucking that pussy for all it's worth right now. Unfortunately you've been a bad little slut and I have to treat you as such. Now get back down off the counter, bend over, take a good look in the mirror, and brace yourself." Rachel slowly removed herself from the counter, though the stickiness of her arousal coupled with the slushy residue made it a little more difficult to do so. For the first time that day, she found herself truly nervous, yet she was still intrigued. They'd never done this before. Detecting some apprehension, Quinn broke character long enough to ask, "Are you okay with this babe? We don't have to do this."

"Its fine," the other girl answered. "I want to try. Just remember the safe word."

"Papaya. Got it,"

"Okay."

Slipping back into character, Quinn rubbed the slickness she'd collected from her girlfriend's arousal and used it to give her member a quick rubdown. "Relax your muscles Rachie. This is going to be a lot more comfortable if you just relax. Because you're going to take every bit of my cock and I'm not going to stop until I'm good and finished." Rachel braced herself as she felt the blonde entering her ass slowly. Quinn had only teased her asshole with her fingers for a few seconds beforehand, just enough to loosen her up. She trained her eyes on the mirror, allowing brown eyes to lock with hazel. Quinn began pushing into the constricted passage, her thick cock stretching the tight ring of muscle to an extreme. "Good job, baby. You took every inch like I knew you would," Quinn groaned as her pelvis pushed against the smooth skin of Rachel's backside.

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions for Rachel. It stung but she was surprised that it wasn't a less pleasant experience. "I told you I'd do anything to be your good girl again," she said innocently. The light batting of her eyes was not lost on Quinn as she slowly started pumping into the other girl.

"Do the twisty thing again San," the girls heard Brittany pant out.

Rachel bucked herself backward into Quinn's thrust because, fuck, Britt-Britt was so right! When Santana did the twisty thing your body turned into a huge ball of rainbow. The thought made her want more of whatever she had right now, which was the painful pleasure of her ass being stretched from the inside by her lover's beautiful cock. Quinn took her songbird's actions as a sign to pick up the pace. The display of her girl's bangs slightly bouncing against her forehead just above craven dark eyes was enough to set anyone off. "You like hearing that huh? Hearing your Santi tongue fuck Britt-Britt like she does for you? It makes you hot," Quinn's breathing had picked up as she tried to get herself deeper in her little Starlet.

"So hot," Rachel admitted through her pants. Quinn brought her head down to Rachel's back now drilling into her full force. She licked at the singer's spine, taking in the grape flavor. "Fuck, Q," Rachel hisses. It wasn't from the lick, nor was it the intensity she felt in her ass. It was a sound made simply due to the feel of hardened pebbles making contact with her skin. "Your nipples could cut glass."

"They're always hard when I'm inside you, Rachie." Quinn answered shakily.

"San, San, San, San Saaaaan!" Brittany's breathy moans could be heard throughout the bathroom.

Quinn's grip on her girl got even tighter as she pounded ferociously into the tight channel. "You're about to cum too," Rachel jaggedly stated. "I can see it all over your face." Quinn reached around to tweak one of her partner's nipples and smashed her face into Rachel's back.

The other two Cheerios stumbled out of the stall with the biggest face splitting grins they could muster. Santana was the one to approach the girls at the counter. She placed her body against her blonde girlfriend's moistened back, as if to give permission for her to let go, that she would keep her from collapsing. With that simple motion she held on tight to the body beneath her as her shaft pulsed while releasing her thick semen. In that moment she felt like she could lose her entire self, right there, in-between her lovers. The loss of control, balance, cum; it was all worth it to be like this. She twitched with as the heat made its way through her lower abdomen. The blonde slumped into Rachel, quickly pulling out just in time to purge what was left of the milky ropes all over her little star's shapely ass. The noises she made were something new. She didn't say anything remotely coherent but whatever was falling from those soft pink lips, was pure ecstasy.

Still bent over, legs spread apart; Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and focused on her two lovers in the mirror. "Thank you for filling me up Q. Can I be your good little girl again now?" She asked nervously.

"Baby, you can be my good little girl forever," Quinn placed a kiss to the small brunette's temple, bringing forth a satisfied smile.

"So does this mean I get to fuck your ass now?" Santana teased as she ran a finger through a puddle of cum.

"Of course, Santi," Rachel said bashfully into the mirror. "My ass is yours too."

"Damn right it is," she rasped into Rachel's ear.

As much fun as she was having, she had yet to get off and things like that just didn't help her need to cum. She wanted so badly to please her girls; however, they made it hard to turn off her arousal when they did little things like that, much less all the other stuff. Brittany asked, "Can I have sexytime with Rachie too?" Well that didn't exactly help the situation between her thighs either.

"Well that depends on how well our good little Rachie asks for permission," an exhausted Quinn announced before flipping Rachel back around to face them.

"Use that talented mouth of yours to ask for what you want," Santana added.

Rachel angled her neck in order to take one of Quinn's pink nipples between her lips and flicked her tongue across. With her left hand she groped at one of Santana's dark nubs. Santana couldn't help but sink her teeth into the smaller girl's shoulder at the feeling of finger and a thumb foundling her with such rough suppleness. (Somehow, Rachel knew how to pull that contradictory move off every time.) Quinn ended up reaching around and fisting Santana's ponytail when feeling the small sting from a particularly rough nip. When Rachel let up she looked back and forth between the two, putting her doe eyes on display. "May I pretty please play with Britt-Britt too? She's so soft and pretty, like my Santi and my Q, and if we don't play I think she'll be sad again."

The cheerleading duo looked over to their third who was wearing nothing but an exaggerated pout. Returning her attention to her little lover Santana stroked the side of her face and said, "Since you were so good at asking you have my permission but, I can't speak for Q on this."

Rachel looked to Quinn with hopeful eyes. "Only because you're my good little, Rachie."

Brittany clapped her hands in eagerness. Rachel actually jumped for joy and motioned the two in a joint hug. "Thank you Santi. Thank you Q. You're the best." She gave each a chaste kiss on the cheek and they were both returned.

"Be sure to give us a good show," Santana chuckled. The dominate pair stepped away from the other girls, choosing a rare moment to nestle into one another next to the door "Oh and Britt."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to break her, yeah?"

"I wouldn't do that. Rach is tiny but she's a lot more fun than the Barbie I borrowed," replied the dancer confidently. Santana just gave an adoring snigger. "This is for you okay, Rachie?" Brittany chirped. I already got to cum twice, so the only way left to make me feel good is if I make you feel good."

"O-okay," stammered the gleek. The uncertainty Rachel felt was real. She wanted this but she wasn't sure how hers and Brittany's interaction would go at this point. Whenever they turned on their roles, Rachel was pretty much a submissive because that's how they all liked it. It was one of the few times in her daily life she felt comfortable letting go of the control that she clung to in classes, or in glee. She even had Quinn and Santana whipped when they weren't engaging in sexual activities. But Brittany seemed to be on the submissive side as well and she wasn't sure how to respond.

Her girlfriends saw the new hesitation. "Do as Britt-Britt says," Quinn said pointedly. That was the only order she needed to let herself submit to Brittany's request.

The taller blonde Cheerio gingerly lifted Rachel, ignoring the gooiness of the ejaculate sticking to the girl's posterior and placed her back atop the counter. Brittany leaned in to suckle a full bottom lip, slightly grazing it with her teeth. Rachel instinctively leaned in closer wanting more contact. They were chest to chest with the brunettes arms loosely draped across the dancer's shoulders. While her lips lingered, the tall beauty's right hand began to travel down her side, past her hip and finally down to the warmth of the singer's center. She slowly stroked the top of the area with her thumb. This made Rachel mew into the dancer's mouth with torturous delight. She didn't know how much more teasing she could handle at this point. Brittany separated their lips and in her most sultry voice groused, "Sing for me."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Sing?" She normally would never pass up an opportunity to preform, but right now she needed to be fucked. She needed it more than she could articulate which was yet another phenomenon.

"Be a good little girl and do what Britt-Britt says," the raven-haired Latina said sternly. Quinn was currently peppering sloppy kisses in the valley between her breasts while Santana played with her golden locks.

"What should I sing?" She asked innocently.

"Think about it Rachie. You know the song." Rachel swore she saw a twinkle in those piercing blue eyes.

The first song that popped into the tiny star's head was an original song she had written. It hadn't been much of a hit, and she could admit that it was not very good. But still, Brittany really enjoyed hearing "My Headband" so she'd made a recording of it just for her. She was just about ready to part her lips and let out the first words when the look on Brittany's face made her switch gears entirely. She had managed to figure it out, even with the slightly added pressure to her sweetest spot driving her crazy. Seeing that it had clicked in her friend's head Brittany nodded to prompt the other girl to begin.

Rachel was a perfectionist when it came to preforming, and nearly everything else. She practiced until she managed to get it just right. She, in no uncertain terms, allowed shaky uneven syllables to leave her lips when singing. But in this case, she found that she just didn't give a shit. Sure she was going to display a keen level of her talents, however, even she was going to find it difficult to simultaneously sing and get off. So she opened her mouth and quietly let out the first shaky words.

_**Do-do you ever—er feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again**___

_**Do you ever feel, feel so pa-a-aper thin  
>Like a house of cards<br>One blow from cav-av-ing in**__  
><em>The stroking between her legs had become more rapid. Her hips jerked in response. _  
><em>_**Do yo-ou ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no-o one seems to hear a-a thing**__  
><em>_**  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>Cause there's a spark in you**__  
><em>Long slender fingers gently pushed aside protective folds to explore slick warmth, up one wall and then the other. _  
><em>_**You just got-t-ta ignite the light  
>And le-let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of J-j-july<strong>__  
><em>A thumb lightly grazed her clit then quickly pulled away. For a brief moment the drama queen in her actually thought that the pretty blonde was trying to kill her with all of the taunting but after catching another glimpse of the adulation in her face, she quickly dispelled the notion. _  
><em>_**Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what your worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<strong>__  
><em>Brittany gently pushed Rachel back a little to get a better angle. The brunette took the opportunity to spread herself apart a bit further in hopes to aid in her quest. _  
><em>_**B-aa-by you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own<br>**_Two fingers plunged into her constricted depths, causing her to go sharp, not for the first time. She didn't give a damn._**  
>Yoooo-uu don't have to feel like a wa-a-sste of space<br>You're original, cannot be replaced  
>If you only knew what the fut-t-ture holds<br>After a hurricane comes a raaaaaaaiiiiinbow**__  
><em>A third finger was added. She couldn't help but hump at them. The glint in her partner's eye was merciless. She noticed her two girlfriends approaching out of the corner of her chocolate eyes._  
><em>_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you can ope-open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>__  
><em>They were sitting on the other end of the counter now. They were taking in the show as well as each other. Rachel's heart always swelled during the rare occasions when her girls would show one another the same kind of attention that they showed her. Sure they went about it differently but that was the dynamic of their relationship.  
><em><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<br>And when it's time, you'll know**__  
><em>Santana and Quinn were leaning into one another, each pumping the other's dick with new purpose. The noises they made pushed Rachel even further along and when Brittany finally reapplied her thumb to pulsing bud, she knew she was at the point of no return. _  
><em>_**You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shiiiiiiine<br>Just ow-wnn the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<strong>__  
><em>Three fingers pumped in and out of her hard and fast, curling into her every so often. Brittany looked almost predatory with every new thrust. The Brunette kept singing but her mind was lost to the task. She knew her mouth was moving and sound was coming out but all she could hear was her girlfriends' jovial pants and cheers along with Brittany's soothing words. "I love to hear you sing Rachie. Keep singing for me. It's perfect." The singer knew logically that her attempt at singing was far from perfect at this particular time but she found herself inclined to believe that this was a fantastic performance as a whole. The Cheerio inside of her brought her other hand down to give special attention to the throbbing button so the first could concentrate on filling her completely, stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Say what you want about Sue Sylvester, but she groomed a very dexterous crop of Cheerios. _  
><em>_**You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"**__  
><em>She was determined to finish her song, no matter how incredibly hard it was getting to balance, pitch, lyrics, and the heat shooting through her body. A whole hand had managed to fill her and she found the pleasure of it all far surpassed the pain. "You're a star, Rachie." Brittany leaned back in to kiss the little singer on the forehead, her fingers kneaded Rachel from the inside Rachel swung her beautifully sculpted legs around the Cheerio, holding her in place. _  
><em>_**Boom, **_**(*pant* mhmm)**_** boom, boom  
>Even brigh-t-ter than the <strong>_**(*pant pant*)**_** moon, moon, moon  
>Boom, boom, boom<br>Eve-en brighter **_**(Fuck!) **_**than the mooooon, **_**(Shiiiiit ) **_**moon, moon**_

"Fucking hell Britt-Britt!" Rachel screamed, as her juices ran down the blonde's arm. The feel of well-trimmed nails raked across the taller girl's back, while Rachel simultaneously rolled her hips and arched her back. They stayed that way as she rode out her orgasm. The sheer bliss of it all was just WOW! She wanted to savor the moment because she knew there wasn't much of a chance of this happening again. In a couple of days Brittany would be back with Artie and she sure as hell would be out of commission. Walking was not going to be something she would do for a few days at very least, once she got home and had time to feel all of the effects of their bathroom sexytimes. All she could manage was a stoic look and a loos smile.

"Damn, B," said the Latina. "I asked you not to break her."

"In a good way," Quinn clarified.

Brittany smiled before cautiously removing herself from the small brunette. Her hand was covered in the girl's clear essence and of course she had to have a quick taste. "I think this is better than the grape," she said absentmindedly.

"Ain't that the truth?" Santana smirked, thinking about how her girl had a hint of sweetness. Whenever her girlfriends mentioned it, Rachel would say that it had to do with her vegan diet and fruit consumption. "Anyway, we have about ten minutes to get our cuddles on before that last bell rings and all the sheep start to wander," She announced rolling her eyes as she did so.

"We better clean up this mess, get dressed, and get to the locker room," stated Quinn. "We all need a shower. We look and smell like a grape sex smoothie."

"And I guess we need to get Rach back into her regular school clothes before we run into Jewfro and have to hose him down…. you know…. after I kick his ass."

They looked to a still silent Rachel. Quinn snapped her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face. "Babe? Rach? Oh, wow. Yeah, totally broken."

"I'm pretty good at Sexytimes," beamed Brittany.

"Hell yeah you are," winked Santana. "Good thing nobody can hear what's going on in here when that door's closed. Glad nobody tried to get in."

"Yeah. That would have been awkward," said the Cheerios Captain. "Our little diva has come a long way from being afraid to fuck in the bathroom, but she would have been mortified."

"I put up a sign," Brittany said proudly.

"Good thinking B," said the Latina. "This one's always out of order."

"It didn't say 'out of order'." Brittany pursed her lips.

"What did it say?"

"Unholy Trinity meeting, do not disturb!"

The head Cheerio and her second in command barked out in laughter. People must have been avoiding that bathroom like the plague. Not even teachers wanted to contend with a pissed off Quinn and Santana. Even Sue would have left it alone because she didn't care what they did as long as it didn't interfere with winning her Nationals.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders, not sure what was so funny before she leaned over and whispered something in Rachel's ear. The brunette's eyes went wide and her stoic grin was replaces with a manic overexpressed gleam. "I'd like to thank the academy for allowing me this opportunity…"


	3. Your Mouths can do Such Filthy Pretty

**Title:** Your Mouths can do Such Filthy Pretty Things

**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Rachel Berry /Santana Lopez/ Quinn Fabray  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 for shameless smut.

**Warning:** Girl!Peen so if that's not your thing you may want to move on.  
><strong>Word Length<strong>: 9,000+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Same universe as "When a Berry and Cheerios Collide". Quinn and Santana have to make up for upsetting Rachel. **  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy do. I only own the perversions in my head.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>All aired episodes to be safe but the timeline among other things have been switched up.

**A/N**: Thank you, **Ohbrittana** for your rock star beta skills.

Your Mouths can do Such Filthy Pretty Things

Quinn watched as Finn sang yet another solo to the girl sitting between her and her second in command. 'God this is so annoying,' she thought. She took a glance over at Santana who was sitting there sucking on her teeth, equally as annoyed. They'd tried to keep their jealousy in check where Finn was concerned because Rachel insisted she harbored no romantic feelings for the boy. But right in that very moment, it was no solace to her girlfriends who were being forced to repeatedly endure this spectacle. And now there was this jerk –off St. James, who has only served to ramp up Finnesa's lovesick behaviors. They got to watch this new idiot gawk over their girl like he had never seen one before. Just because the kid had some talents and may have helped bring Vocal Adrenalin to Nationals a few times, he thought he was some kind of kindred spirit with Rachel. Not to mention Rachel thought he was the best leading man she'd ever worked with. She couldn't see that he was a prick. Maybe the Cheerios joining glee wasn't such a bad idea, especially now.

Yes glee. 'How did I get stuck in the same room as all of these social rejects again?' Santana thought, looking around at the group of kids surrounding her. Okay so they weren't all that bad and she liked that Brittany was enjoying that she could be with Rachel and Artie as well, but she couldn't like **tell them** that. She could, however, do without having to see Finnept make googly eyes at her girlfriend every five seconds, or that St. Douche Bag all up in her girl's grill whenever they sang together. 'Again, I ask myself why the fuck am I here? Oh yeah,' she thought, as a smile began to take over her lips. 'Because of what happened against the piano, on the piano bench, a couple of these chairs…' Quinn had caught an eye full of the smile and realized just what her fellow Cheerio was thinking about, and if the dazed look on Rachel's face was any indication, she was thinking about it too. Now the blonde couldn't hold back a smile of her own.

_**Two Weeks Earlier….**_

_Quinn and Santana were going crazy. It had been three weeks, three absolutely torturous weeks without being inside of their little singer. In their entire eight months together they hadn't gone more than a few days without being intimate with the girl and that hadn't been for lack of trying. __**Damn that family togetherness time. **__Well anyway, they were losing it. _

_They were in to each other, but they were honest enough with one another to admit that they couldn't handle each other the way Rachel could. Sure they could get each other off, but it just didn't compare. Add to that, Rachel's absence had a way of screwing with their dynamic. They loved each other although they didn't know how to be all sugary sweet with each other so their affections had a tendency to be over taken by little digs and mild cattiness. It was just who they were. Without Rachel to focus on, it could be a strain. Brittany did a decent job of being a buffer when she could, but never the way Rachel could. It didn't matter though because Brittany had taken Rachel's side in this whole thing. __**RACHEL'S SIDE**__! She'd been Santana's best friend first and then Quinn's, yet she had taken the glee star's side over theirs. _

_Okay, so maybe they shouldn't have mocked her love of the mouth breather's club. They had perhaps crossed the line with the little jokes, but it wasn't like they knew she had been listening. So when Rachel rambled out a long winded speech about respecting the things she cared about the same way she respects that they cared about cheerleading, they may have brushed it off. When she stomped her foot they may have thought it was cute and egged her on a bit. But when she said those fateful word, "To show you how serious I am, I'm rescinding your rights to have any kind of interaction with me, sexual or otherwise for the foreseeable future," before stomping off out of the locker room, well they knew they were up shit's creek. _

_They tried to deny it. They told themselves that this was just Rachel throwing a little tantrum and that she'd be back sooner rather than later. She didn't like going without their lovin' any more than they liked going without hers. But then a week went by, and another. After the second week they got proactive. Flowers were delivered, cards were sent, and vegan chocolates were placed in her locker. Rachel wasn't budging a bit, even if it had put her in a foul mood as well. Another week passed they ended up groveling to Brittany._

"_Come on Britts," Santana said crestfallen. "Tell her we really are sorry."_

"_Yeah, we've done everything to show her," added Quinn._

"_You two just don't get it." They were both taken aback by Brittany's sternness. "How would you like it if someone talked about the Cheerios like that? You get offended whenever any of us get called dumb cheerleaders and what you said was a lot meaner. You insulted something she really cares about and at the same time you pretty much insulted her. You promised a long time ago you wouldn't do that anymore." Well, when you put it that way….Brittany walked away without another word. That girl was going to rule the world one day. At times she was so damn brilliant. _

"_We really fucked up!"_

"_No shit," jibed Quinn._

"_Quit getting snippy with me, Blondie."_

"_Fuck off!"_

"_I would gladly if my girlfriend, who I've been hot for since the first day of freshman year wasn't so pissed at me," the Latina Cheerio spat._

"_Yeah well I've wanted that girl since the seventh grade," Quinn sneered._

"_Totes not the time for a fucking pissing contest, Q," she yelled back._

_Quinn took a deep breath and looked at her girlfriend apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just, I…"_

"_I get it," Santana confirmed. "I feel the same way."_

"_And no offence but as good as you are, and babe, you're amazing…"_

"_Same goes for you. It's just not the same when she's not around." _

"_It doesn't mean we love each other any less, right?" Quinn questions._

"_Not necessarily," explained Santana. "We just aren't complete without her. We bonded because, well what other chick do we know that's gonna understand what it's like to have a dick? Then we developed an attraction, and we both realized we each had a thing for a loud midget in more than a 'sex her up' kind of way." They both loved Brittany and she was just so damn sexy, but it was a different kind of affection. They could be friends and share her, along with some unbelievable sex. However, with Rachel, they needed something more, they needed a commitment that they'd never felt the need to gain from Brittany._

"_Not that we don't have great sex, because we do, but you'll only ever sit through a musical for her," added Quinn._

"_You only ever cuddle with her."_

"_Touché. We need to fix this," pouted Quinn."_

"_Yeah, like yesterday."_

_The two Cheerios had pulled out all the stops. They'd done everything they could think of short of hiring a skywriter to write 'We're sorry Rachel' in the friendly skies and that was just not plausible. Finally the girls settled on being direct. They were going to find their diva and make her listen. They'd given her plenty of space and now was the time to actually talk to her, whether she wanted to or not. _

_Rachel didn't have glee that day, nor did she have dance because her dance instructor had canceled the class due to food poisoning. Rachel scoffed at the thought. Why that woman thought it was a good idea to consume shrimp acquired from the back of a pickup truck was beyond her. She sat the piano, running her fingers over the ivory keys. Normally she'd practice scales or something, but she just didn't feel like it. _

_She missed her girlfriends. She desperately wanted to give in, especially after getting her first real dose of jealousy. Because she hadn't spent time with them in so long she had become ever aware of their close proximity to the hottest girls in school. She almost wished that Brittany was still having regular sexcapades with her girls because at least she understood what that was about. She knew that Britt wouldn't replace her. However, she knew that if she gave in this time she may as well give them an open invitation to chastise the things that were important to her. _

_She supported them with their cheerleading, even though she used to believe the Cheerios were merely Satan's (AKA Sue Sylvester's ) minions that had been lucky enough to find angels in Becky and Brittany to keep them from swimming in the firry pits. Yeah, she was dramatic, what of it? She'd supported Santana when she demanded that Breadstix allow her to take home a wheelbarrow full of breadsticks; and not at all in the figurative sense. She was even willing to support Quinn's pursuit of prom queen, even if it meant she was going to have to watch her be escorted by Sam Evans, who looked like her fraternal twin for goodness sake. _

_They needed to understand that this meant more to her than just singing on stage, this was a stepping stone to her future. There was also the fact that she loved her fellow glee mates; they're a family. They may not always get along, but in the end they are always there for one another. Well, most of the time. Mr. Shuester's involvement usually depended on what was going on with his personal life that week, and Finn had a way of making every assignment about Rachel; whether it was hurt, anger love, or annoyance. _

_She couldn't help but think maybe she had been kidding herself. Perhaps this really was just about the sex. She thought that they'd crossed that bridge months ago. She loved them, and while they may not exactly love her, she had been sure that they at least had some kind of romantic feelings toward her._

_Finally her fingers began to press down on the keys, starting a melody that Rachel had put together years before for comfort. It was somewhat of a dismal sounding piece and it fit her mood just right. She hadn't seen the two Cheerios standing at the door watching her and holding hands. This was something they didn't know about their diva and it was a little surprising considering Rachel tended to be very vocal about her talents. When her fingers stilled Rachel heard a light clapping and turned to see the other girls._

"_That was beautiful," Quinn whispered, looking at the tiny brunette as if she hadn't seen her in years. _

"_Thank you," Rachel said nervously. _

"_Why didn't you tell us you played?" Asked the raven-haired cheerleader. _

"_I don't know. I guess I figured I boast about my musical talents enough. That was just for me."_

_Santana nodded with an uneasy grin; she was unsure of how they were going to do this. They needed Rachel to forgive them but ever since they had gotten together, Rachel hadn't ever been so upset with them that she distanced herself from the other two. She'd stomped, and huffed, and pouted but never this. Alright, so they usually caved when it came to things Rachel wanted, but this time they just couldn't help but shove their feet in their mouths."Rach, can we please talk?"_

"_I'm not interested in false apologies Santana," Rachel said firmly._

"_Look, I'll admit that last week we were just saying what we thought you wanted to hear, but now we really are sorry," Santana replied._

"_You're only sorry that I'm not putting out," the little diva spat._

"_No," the blonde girl spoke up. "Is that what you really think? Do you really think this is just about sex? If that were true we wouldn't be hanging out at school, or going to movies, or to dinner, or the park, or any of the other stuff we do. We never would have sat through 'Funny Girl' eight freakin' times in a month."_

_Rachel looked to the keys, feeling a little ashamed of the accusation. They had done all of those things, which was more than anyone else had ever done for her, outside of her fathers. "It was infatuation for me at first, okay." Santana began. "Back during freshman year, you never would have been slushied if I hadn't been caught staring at your ass." She'd never told the girl about that. "Hillary saw me and I threw you under the bus so that she wouldn't turn on me."_

"_Hillary hated that you didn't respond to any of our bitchy comments so she had me slushy you to keep you in your place. I hated it, but I was so afraid of her finding out I had a thing for you," Quinn added._

"_But Rach, you gotta know that this isn't just about sex. By the time we started this," Santana motioned between the three of them. "We had real feelings for you. They've only gotten stronger."_

"_Rachel we love you. We really do and we get it now. We get why you got so upset," added Quinn._

"_You love me?" Rachel finally replied._

"_So much," said Quinn. _

_While at the same time Santana said, "Hell yeah."_

_Rachel's smile couldn't be hidden. She tried but it just wasn't happening. She wanted to still be upset with them but it was hard after what they'd just admitted. They both looked so vulnerable. Quinn had let her HBIC role slip, and Santana had even dropped her ghetto act long enough to tell her how they felt. "I love you too. More than I can tell you with words."_

"_Then maybe you can show us," Santana said cheekily. Quinn winked. It wasn't __**all **__about sex, but it was still something they all very much appreciated after all. _

_Rachel furrowed her brow. "There is still the matter of you not respecting my feelings when it comes to glee club."_

"_It took Brittany explaining things to us to get why you were so hurt. We understand now. Glee is important to you and we insulted it. We treated it like it was nothing and it made you feel like that's how we felt about you," said Quinn._

"_I wish I could make you understand why it's so important to me. I wish that you could see that we're a family."_

"_Rachel, I get that you love glee club, but half the time they talk to you like you're not even their friend. Wheezy, lady face, and I almost went toe to toe a few months ago over it," Santana tried to say sympathetically. _

"_But it's more than that," Rachel pleaded. "I'm not always so nice to them either. I'm very blunt when it comes to critiquing them. And the competition for the spotlight brings out the selfishness in me. Even so, in the end we are still there for each other. Maybe if you joined for a month or so, you'd see what I mean."_

"_Oh no! Not gonna happen," Santana barked._

"_We can't join that club," said Quinn, hoping to get some understanding. _

"_It would be the perfect opportunity for you to not only atone for your blatant disrespect for myself and my fellow glee clubbers, but also get a chance to see what I see." Seeing that her girls were still resistant to the idea, the singer turned on her big doe eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout that would make anyone but Sue Sylvester waver. _

"_Look, I respect that you care about glee. I really do, but Santana and I are not cut out for that," stated Quinn._

"_Nonsense," the smaller brunette proclaimed. "You both have lovely voices. Sure you occasionally go sharp when you sing to the radio, and yes, you do lack my years of training, however; that can be improved with some vocal lessons from yours truly. The meetings fit perfectly with your Cheerios schedules as well."_

"_Babe, that's not fair," Santana whined as the pout of Rachel's lips got impossibly harder to resist. The shorter girl furrowed her brow then walked over to the music room door and closed it before locking it and pulling down the shade. _

"_Please," she said in a deep sultry voice. "How can I convince you?" She slowly removed her reindeer sweater from her petite frame, revealing a red lace bra and proceeded to place the garment on the piano. Then the songbird slowly bent down in order to release her small feet from the confines of her maryjanes. _

_Santana looked over to the blonde cheer captain pleadingly. Neither of the two were very good at resisting the singer's sexual advances. "That's….um….That's a party foul," the taller of the three stammered at the sight. _

"_You know, how I see it, you both owe me for being so incredibly insensitive. You should be making things up to __**me**__." Rachel walked over to her lovers, who had found themselves sitting next to one another in the front row of the risers. She sat sideways in her Latina girlfriend's lap and squirmed to find comfort, though if she happened to help her girl's hard-on fully develop, she may have felt a little proud of herself. "Don't you want to make me happy?" Rachel asked as sheepishly as she lifted her legs and strategically placed her feet so they were just brushing up against her blonde lover's stiffening cock. _

"_You….ah…fuck…You know we do," groused Quinn, wincing at the sensation. "But…that….That's asking a lot."_

_Santana sat biting the inside of her cheek, trying to muster up some strength. Rachel asking, "Am I not worth it?" In her most innocent voice did nothing to help her situation. The Hispanic girl placed her hands on the girl's hips and leaned in to show her just how worth it she was. Apparently the blonde's resolve was quickly crumbling as well because while Santana was attacking Rachel's collar bone with her tongue, she was slipping her hand up a not so fashionable blue plaid skirt._

"_It's been much too long," the hazel-eyed cheerleader whispered, her fingers grazing a wet pair of red panties. _

"_Wait," Rachel yelped. "This is __**my **__show. Hands and lips off."_

_Quinn reluctantly removed her hand, but quickly brought her moistened fingers to her nose in order to inhale her Jewish lover's scent. Three weeks was really way too long of a time to go without smelling, much less tasting the intoxicatingly sweet musk. She couldn't stop herself from slipping the digits into her mouth and letting out a small moan at the taste. Santana had yet to comply with the smaller girl's request and was again prompted to do so. "Lips off, San."_

_This time the darker girl did as she was told, but not without a parting whine. "Come on babe. Don't you miss this?"_

_Rachel removed herself from her girlfriend's lap, hoping to keep some control over the situation. "You know I did. None of those silly boys can do for me what my Cheerios can." Both the cheerleaders took on satisfied smugness at the confession. "Though I do wonder if you were getting it somewhere else. I know Britt wasn't giving it up. So tell me," Rachel said in a dark tone "Did you stick what's mine in some other little slut? Was she as good as me? Is she on birth control so she could let you fuck her raw like I do? Can you bend her in all sorts of filthy ways the way you do me? Did your names sound as good dripping from her tongue as they do on mine?" _

_Santana gulped before saying, "You make this thing complete, Rach. We know how lucky we are to have you. How could you think anyone else can compare? We couldn't even attempt it." It was true. Rachel was somewhat of an enigma. Nobody could do for them what she could. Brittany could come close, but not quite. _

_Quinn was having a difficult time finding her voice while she watched the diva take control of the situation. It was fucking hot. Sure she liked to take control but she was now realizing how sexy Rachel was when she was in charge. The Cheerios were going to have to correct this power play once they got their wits about them though. She was giving in a little because she and Santana owed their girlfriend that much, but in the end they had to top her. Rachel may have been getting off on being in charge for now; however, they all knew she wouldn't be completely satisfied until she was taken._

"_Is that right, Q?" Rachel asked saucily, re-approaching her. "You didn't feel the need to go screw some random whore to get off?" _

_Quinn just shook her head rapidly while slightly stroking at the budge under her skirt. She was too hard to ignore it. She let out a breathy "fuck," as her hazel eyes began to take on a much darker luster. Rachel was right in front of her smirking, taunting her. She would pay for that, but for now the blonde would play along._

"_Someone's eager," the singer giggled. She looked over to her Latina lover only to see her mimicking their other girlfriend's actions. "Oh you both are?" Santana hissed at the pain in her spankies. To drive her point home the diva lifted her skirt just enough to hook her fingers in the elastic of her panties and slowly slip the sticky, moistened fabric down her thighs and off her legs, just as slowly stepping out of them. _

_Quinn couldn't stop herself, she snaked her right hand quickly up Rachel's skirt and grazed her fingertips over the apex between the other girl's thighs. Though she was trying to stay ahead of the game, the short brunette nearly melted at the soft touch to her soaking warmth. Her body was now begging to be filled by the digits that seemed to now have the upper hand. "Rachel, I need to touch you. I need you to touch me. Just, please. San and I, we need you so bad."_

"_So fucking bad, babe." _

"_Say you'll give glee club a chance and you can do whatever you want with me," was replied. _

_Quinn removed her hand, much to her girl's chagrin, in order to marvel in her scent once more. Rachel tried not to show the disappointment she felt, but both the blonde and her second in command could see it all over her face. "It seems like you want it just as much as we do," the cheerleader said smugly. It was time to flip things around. Her girl wanted to crack, though Quinn was actually contemplating giving in for the sake of making the smaller girl happy and moving the little reunion along. _

"_Yes," Rachel answered honestly, now sashaying over to the piano. "But if I must I'm willing to forgo our current activity to go home and try to make do with the friend in my dresser drawer." _

_It was Santana that broke first. "Okay," she quickly glanced over at her blonde girlfriend with an apologetic look before training her eyes back onto the diva. "Whatever you want….just, babe I'm going crazy here." _

_Rachel had to stop herself from following through with the little victory dance in her head. She was ecstatic that she got the Latina over to her side of things, especially since she was usually the more difficult of the two cheerleaders. She breezed her way back over behind the piano and let the fallboard down over the keys. "I was beginning to worry that you may not be able to see things my way," the brunette confessed. She glanced at Quinn, who was slightly glaring at Santana. "Though it would that our other love is in need of further convincing." The little singer used her index finger to summon her Latina girlfriend, who gladly sprang up to be at the diva's side. "Miss Lopez, how on earth do you plan to ravage me while your undergarments are still intact?" Before she could even register the full weight of the words, the girl was removing her spankies and underwear in order to give her erection some much needed air. She slowly removed the tape from her tucked member and breathed a sigh of relief. "Better?" Rachel questioned her raven-haired lover. _

"_Very much," Santana replied with a knowing smile, as she unzipped then slipped her Cheerios skirt and over the curvatures of her hips and off her body. _

_Santana closed the space between her and her smaller lover from behind. Needing little coaxing, Rachel spread her legs and bent her body so that her hands were gripping the piano lid and her ass was sticking out toward her girlfriend. Santana used her left hand to slowly lift the plaid skirt that still hung from the olive-skinned diva's waist, and her right to guide her excruciating boner into the dripping sex that awaited entrance. She entered slowly, savoring every bit of the warm tightness as it crept up her member. All three girls found themselves moaning at the action. Rachel and Santana because it had been so long since they'd been able to feel these sensations, and Quinn because the sight was almost too much to bare after the time Rachel had spent apart from the two Cheerios. _

_Once she'd filled the girl completely, Santana began to pump her hips back and forth gently. She was trying to be sweet. She wanted to show Rachel that her declaration of love was real. She didn't want to leave any room for doubt and if that meant soft lovely strokes and light kisses to her girl's smooth skin, then that's what she was going to deliver. However, much to her dismay, the singer had other plans. "As much as I want to make love, I'd rather reserve that for a nice comfy bed. In the meantime I'd appreciate it if you just take me already." The Latina began to pick up pace, though she was still reluctant to be as forceful as she normally was. After a couple of minutes of shallow, yet controlled breathing, Rachel found herself getting frustrated. "It's been three weeks damn it! Fuck me like you mean it, Lopez!"_

_At that, Santana began to thrust with abandon, her balls slapping Rachel's clit repeatedly. That was all she needed to remember that her girl liked it hard and fast. She could see that Quinn was being greatly effected as the blonde's hand had found itself under her skirt no doubt fondling the now very visible protruding cock. "Aren't you full of demands today?" Santana husked into Rachel's ear, loud enough for their other girlfriend to hear. "Well, I've given you your way, now I'm going to have mine." Their breaths were no longer controlled, but jagged._

"_Shit baby," the other girl hissed at having felt just the right spot being hit inside of her. _

"_That's right; bet you couldn't handle yourself quite like this huh?" She forced her cock in deeper, "I don't know why I worry you'll go somewhere else." Santana was feeling the dom in her bubble up and it was a feeling she absolutely treasured. Rachel controlling things was a turn on, but she'd never be able to fully execute it, though it would be fun to see her fight for it every so often. "You know where you belong. You're our little fuck-toy, isn't that right?" All of them knew what Rachel wanted and while sometimes she wanted to, she never quite got the thrill of it all unless she eventually succumbed to her position as a submissive. _

"_You know it is. But don't get too cocky, baby. You both know where your dicks belong and that's with me; on me, in me. It's me you fill up so completely. I'm the one that gets you off the best. I dare you to say otherwise." she panted through the pounding into her sopping wet center. "Tell me I'm wrong," she challenged._

"_Shit, Rach," Santana shrieked, as Rachel squeezed her pussy muscles, choking the big dick penetrating her so thoroughly, "You're the place my cock loves the most."_

_Quinn couldn't do it any longer. She jumped up and removed all the materials that stood between her dick and freedom. Rachel smirked deviously, knowing that she'd won. She was going to get her way from both of her girls and have great make up sex to go with it. Quinn pinned her with one of the most intense gazes she'd ever seen before she made her way over to her girlfriends at the piano, her dick swaying as she walked, precum dripping from the tip. "You get a month," the blonde said, her HBIC tone returning. "I'll do glee for one month, Rachel." Then she roughly grabbed a fistful of brown hair and pressed her lips to her little star's lips, forcing her way in without seeking permission in the slightest to drive the point home. The blonde ripped her lips away from the shorter girl, who was now gasping for air. With all the training Rachel had when it came to singing, dancing, and breathing at the same time, she was sure having a difficult time breathing correctly at this point. _

"_A month," Rachel staggered out while pushing herself back into Santana who hadn't slowed her movements. "Fuck San. That's so good."_

"_What's with the bra?" Asked the blonde Cheerio. "It needs to come off."_

"_I'm in the middle of something, Q" Santana huffed through her motions. "You know what? Fuck it." Santana's grip on the smaller girl tightened and she allowed herself fall down to a sitting position on the piano bench, bringing Rachel along with her. Her cock bottomed out against the small diva's cervix. "Grind," She demanded. Rachel had no problem complying. When the glee club captain's hips began the forceful circular patterns, the Latina hastily unhooked the constricting fabric. _

_Quinn was the one to slip it away from the perfectly formed breasts that were awaiting attention. "Beautiful," she whispered at the vision before her. "Just gorgeous." The head cheerleader could swear that singer's nipples were practically begging for her batter them with her tongue. She found herself squatting down in front of her lovers and taking a hardened nub in between her lips, while cupping the other mound of flesh with her left hand and ever so lightly running a finger from her remaining hand over Rachel's engorged clit. Santana took hold of Rachel's sides once more in order to slow the girl's motions. She couldn't have either of them cumming quite yet. She had an idea of where this was going._

"_You're trying to break me," Rachel grunted throatily. "You want to see how much I can take." _

"_We love you Rach," Santana assured in her sultry voice. "We wouldn't want to break you. We need you, but we also need to remind you why you're the sub in this relationship." The Latina nipped at the exposed flesh of her tiny lover's neck, causing the other girl to jerk slightly and fist the plaid material that bunched around her waist. "I love marking you." Normally they only left marks from the shoulders down, so that Rachel could easily hide the evidence of their liaisons. Now, however, after three weeks, the Hispanic cheerio felt no qualms about marking what was theirs. They'd deal with the cover-up later. _

_Almost as soon as the tiny brunette felts her left breast being abandoned, her tanned girlfriend felt a light slap to the side of her left thigh, signaling for her to begin implementing the plan. Suddenly Santana stopped any and all motion between them with one rough tug to the girl currently impaled on her member. She and the blonde had this weird synchronicity when it came to the songstress. They could come up with a plan between them with very little speaking and make it all fit together so perfectly. None of them were ever disappointed in the end. "I'm almost there, San. Fuck I need you to finish me off, baby." Rachel was almost begging for release. It took almost everything she had left to keep from doing as her girl asked because, fuck, she was damn close too, but this was exactly where the cheerleaders wanted her, so Santana kept firm in more ways than one. _

_With one last flick of the tongue, Quinn released the dusky nipple from her mouth and drew her fingers away from the stiff bundle of nerves and the wetness that coated it. "Now you should have known it wasn't going to be that easy, Rach," she said with dark laughter. _

"_Please," Rachel whimpered in the meek voice, which usually got her what she wanted. _

"_Not this time, love." Quinn pulled her fingers to up to inspect them for the second time that afternoon. "My I do love how you glisten on my fingers, so shiny and pretty. Your scent is so…..so…delicious." She looked up to Santana who was simply taking in the scene. "Delicious would be the word to describe it, right S?"_

"_That's a perfect way to describe it babe," The raven-haired girl answered with a little chuckle. _

"_I often wonder if people can smell you on me or S. Can they smell us on you? I know I can. I nearly went delirious without that scent on me for __**three fucking weeks**__, Rachel. Do you know how addicting you are?"_

"_I…I feel the same way. I don't like going without you anymore than you do. I though we just confirmed that," Rachel tried to defend._

"_I don't think you get it," the blonde said curtly. "Open up. Have a taste." She lifted her hand to the singer's lips. The other girl looked at the proffered fingers quizzically until she heard a commanding "Suck," prompting her to take the nimble digits into her mouth, rolling her tongue over them. Quinn growled at the sensation. Rachel's eyes closed as she began to truly indulge in the sweet saltiness that was her very own flavor. "Do you understand now? We need that in some form. We can't go __**three weeks **__without you. Yeah we fucked up, but we have to figure out how to fix shit before it gets that far out of hand. We nearly killed each other without you." _

_The smaller girl nodded, not yet releasing the fingers from between her lips. Quinn's dick was rock hard and had been for some time by now. The incessant ache was becoming unyielding. Santana wasn't doing much better. She was just sitting there, stiff with her cock buried deep in her tiny lover, yet she was no longer doing anything to rectify the issue. _

_Rachel could tell that they both needed something, but she hadn't caught on to the little game they'd been playing with her. She figured they were trying to delay her release, but they were keeping themselves from getting off as well, which she couldn't fully comprehend. So the gleek did one of the things she did best, she improvised. She removed her lips from around the three digits that had been inserted into her mouth and used her hands to hold them in place in front of her. Then with barely contained eagerness, she ran her tongue up the front of the index finger and then down the back of it. She repeated the motion with the ring and middle finger, serving only to drive Quinn further into a painful existence. Always the multi-tasker, Rachel began flexing her vaginal muscles so that her walls were milking the phallus inside of her. _

_The Latina couldn't take it anymore. Her body was beginning to flush in a way that only meant one thing and she couldn't do that yet. "Get up," she stammered. Rachel made no attempt to follow instructions, whilst Quinn was still enamored with what Rachel was doing to her fingers. Leave it to Rachel to flip the script __**again**__. "Snap out of it, Q," the second in command groaned. "Rach, get off."_

_That appeared to do the trick as the blonde cheerleading captain retracted her hand so that she could wrap her arms around the diva, affectively lifting her from Santana's lap, her dick coated in Rachel slapped her stomach, where thankfully her top had ridden up, as it left the warm confine. Rachel could be heard whimpering at the loss of fulfillment while the other Cheerio gasped at her own loss. Lay down on the bench," Quinn whispered saucily. Santana smirked as the final pieces fell into place in her head. She hopped up so that her smaller lover could take her place on the piano bench. "It's time we get this off," declared the blonde Cheerio. She unzipped Rachel's skirt and the girl in turn bucked her hips forward in order to aid in its removal. The Latina was the one to slip the plaid fabric off of her diminutive frame, before being drawn to the fierce slickness between Rachel's thighs. The way the hardened bud slightly peaked out of its hood only to further make its presence known from between the velvety folds, made her mouth water. It was as if she'd been presented this platter of breadsticks after one of Sylvester's crazy implemented liquid diets, only like 1000 times better. She imagined Quinn was comparing the moment to something that involved bacon, though she was more than sure that they would both forgo their personal food obsession in lieu of their Berry obsession. _

_The other Cheerio knelt down next to her Latin girlfriend who was now on her knees staring into one of the most divine sights she'd ever been witness to. Rachel spread herself wider to give her girls a better view. Quinn gently blew on her pulsing nub and swollen lips. Rachel wriggled her body downward at the slight stimulation. Quinn chuckled and lightly slapped the awaiting cunt. The screech that came from Rachel's mouth was immediately filed away in both Cheerios' minds. All three of them made notes in their heads whenever they found out something new about each other sexually and this had been no different. It would be useful in future endeavors. _

_Quinn had a plan of attack. She knew what she wanted to do but this was going to be experimental. She and Santana were going to have to figure out how to do this just right, which could prove to be difficult considering they were both as stiff as a board and were trying to ignore it for the time being. "You take the left, I'll take the right." _

_Santana nodded with certainty, because no matter the level of difficulty, right now all she wanted to do was get her mouth on the liquid heat that was spread out in front of her. She used her left hand to separate the puffy lips, and she was the first to dive in, enveloping the clit with her full lips, forgetting that they were both in on this one. "Damn, I missed this so much." the diva gruffly voiced. The HBIC allowed it for a few seconds before nudging the girl beside her to move over. The raven-haired beauty reluctantly followed orders and slipped over. Her hand now only spread one lip, while the blonde's right held open the other. Thankfully Rachel's stature hadn't affected her ability to bend and stretch in all the right ways, otherwise it would have been a real feet to fit both girls between her legs. Each girl began taking command of either side of the engorged stiffness between them, occasionally meeting in the middle. Their tongues did a little dance with one another and the brunette's pussy was the dance floor, while her clit was center stage. There were bumped heads, and smashed cheeks, however, they were ignored because the discomfort was so worth the outcome "Your mouths can do such filthy pretty things." _

_One hand full of golden locks and the other with raven, the brunette singer was in a state of paradise. She was positive that things couldn't get much better than this, so when Santana came up to catch a breath she nearly cried, but Quinn was quick to take advantage of the free space to run her tongue down to the recently ignored cavern and plunged into it. Rachel shoved herself further into the blonde girl's mouth, barely able to hamper the blood-curdling scream she felt on her lips. The softness gliding in and out of her was making her body feel hysterical delirious things. _

_Choosing not to interrupt the goings on between her lover's legs, the Latina used her hand to remove her Jewish girlfriend's vice like grip from her hair and decided to give attention to the stiffened peaks that lay above the waist instead. She removed herself from between her girlfriend's thighs and fixed her eyes on the scene. "No worries," Santana groused. "I can work with this." Falling back to her knees, she kissed the diva's flat stomach softly, leaving remnants of the girl's essence as she worked her way up to her destination. When she finally met up with the still hardened nipple, she flicked her tongue across it, bullying it for all its worth. _

_Rachel knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She was falling and falling fast. Every part of her body was vibrating heat and need. Her muscles were locking up, accompanied by that tight burn in her abdomen. The other girls could feel the impending eruption as well. They knew Rachel's body enough by now to know when she was about to blow, it just spurned them on even more. Quinn lifted her head and plunged three fingers into her, quickly taking to pumping them furiously inside of her. She left her thumb to roughly message the bundle of nerves below it. _

"_Who loves you, baby?" That was the final push. Not ten seconds later, Quinn felt the sticky warmth descend out of Rachel's channel, coating her hand and a section of the piano bench. _

_She'd just managed to squeak, "My Santana….my Qui-Quinn," when a long string of, "Son of a…Oh…..fucking hell….What…what the hell are you trying to do to me? I swear you'll be the death of me," came spilling from those talented lips. _

_Santana relinquished the nipple she'd commandeered so that she could place a gentile kiss on Rachel's forehead and then wrapped her arms as best she could around her. "We never want to kill you. Well maybe sometimes, but then we realize we can't exactly live without you." _

_Quinn slowed down her pace but chose to ride out the final shock waves while enjoying the grip the singer had on her fingers. It seemed like no matter how much they fucked their little star's pussy, it just stayed tight and fit regardless. "True story," Quinn quipped. _

"_That's so sweet," Rachel gushed. _

"_No really," laughed Santana. "We almost killed each other after all that time alone together." Quinn joined in the laughter, finally pulling out of her little girlfriend. She stood to her feet. The other Cheerio followed suit. _

_Rachel gasped at the sight now before her. There, right in front of her was seven and a half and eight inches of pure hardness. They were both straining but had put their own needs aside to show her that she was a priority. She just needed them to say the word and she would do whatever they wanted at this point. She wasn't sure she could stand or anything, but there was plenty she could do from the piano bench. She just needed to sit upright and that she did. Her body was an awkward cross between stiff and limp. She hurt, but in an-oh-so delectable way. _

"_You sure you're ready to move babe?" The tallest girl questioned. _

"_I can manage," the girl replied mischievously. She took into account that both girls were still clad in their Cheerios tops, not that it mattered. She wasn't going to be focusing on that right now anyway. "You're so good to me. I want to be good to you," she said chirpily before lowering her voice to a predatory tone. "How can I be good to you?" Her chocolate eyes were now smoldering at the thought. The HBIC and her second turned to face each other. Hazel eyes had become amber with flecks of green, and dark brown had become black. "It's Rachie's choice," husked the blonde, who received a wink from Santana. _

_Their songbird looked up with hooded eyes and mustered up her years of acting classes to portray the picture of unsullied innocence. She briefly contemplated giving them both a blowjob but chances were she wouldn't have time to do that and the other thing she wanted to do, and still have the appropriate amount of time to clean up after all was said and done. If the clock on the wall was accurate, she had half an hour before the janitor would be there, ready to boot her out. She was going to have to do something for both of them simultaneously and give them her best work later on at her house, where her bedroom was conveniently soundproofed thanks to neighbors with a lack of appreciation for the wonder that was her singing stamina. _

"_This could get quite messy."_

"_You knows how I love messy," answered Santana._

"_The messier the better," reassured Quinn. _

"_San can you grab a hair tie out of my bag please?" Rachel was willing to do a lot, but getting cum in her hair was not one of them. _

"_Here use mine," The Latina cheerleader answered while releasing her ponytail from the band that held it in place. She passed it off to the girl still sitting and watched as she quickly pulled her chestnut colored hair up into a sloppy bun. _

"_Thanks," offered Rachel. "Now, I believe that I can correct this __**BIG **__problem," She motioned toward the raging hard-ons that had her salivating at the moment. "At least until we can go back to my house and I can handle them properly."_

_Rachel reached down between her legs and collected her own juices into her right palm, before she rubbed her hands together. The girls had come to the conclusion that the best lube of all was the kind that came from Rachel herself. The girl produced a hell of a lot of it when she was aroused, but when she came it was like a damn flood. Rachel smiled to herself. Had it been a year earlier, she would have found her actions to be deplorable. Not only had she once been against public fornicating, but this was unsanitary in ways she wouldn't allow herself to think about. Pushing all other thoughts aside, the little singer gipped Quinn's erection in her right hand and Santana's in her left. She began pumping in slow even motions in order to build up into a quickened pace without causing too much extra pain. She needed both her girls in working order so she wasn't taking any risks. _

"_Fuck, babe," her fiery girl hissed, "Just like that." _

_Quinn found herself digging into Santana's shoulder with her neatly trimmed nails; no doubt being a part of the reason her girlfriend had hissed rather than moan. Luckily that just further turned the other girl on; she had no objections with being scratched or bitten during the throws of passion. It wasn't going to take long, they'd both been ready for so long now that it was merely a matter of a few decent jerks, a few kinky words, and possibly slight oral stimuli. _

"_Kiss," the diva demanded sweetly. The girls in front of her made no hesitation. Santana crashed her lips to the blondes and a struggle for dominants between the two broke out into full swing. Santana may be second in a lot of ways, however, when it came to things like this; she would usually struggle to be on top. She was in no way a bottom and neither was Quinn, which was another reason Rachel fit so well with them. She would not only take on the burden, but she'd embrace it and appreciate it as well. _

_Her stroking had sped up quite a bit, quickly yet carefully tugging away at the meat in each hand. Her eyes darted back and forth from the glistening cocks, covered in her own essence and the heated exploration between her girlfriends. "My Cheerios are so sexy." _

_The two kept at it, Quinn's hands now tangled in mess of dark hair of her Hispanic girlfriend. A few second later the head cheerleader yelped, having had her bottom lip nipped by the darker girl. "I win, Fabray," she said before licking her own bottom lip._

"_I let you have that one Lopez."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_I plan to," the blonde returned with a smug smirk. _

_The truth was, as much as they both enjoyed their little game, they're concentration was more so focused on the throbbing members rather than their dueling tongues at this point. Quinn could have fought through the bite had she hadn't felt the spillage of warm pre-cum warning her of what was soon to come. Santana had long since felt a small spurt, though she attempted to ignore it in favor of claiming the blonde girl's mouth. _

_Rachel thought it was the opportune time to quickly glide her tongue over the small weepy slits and caught a taste, first of her blonde lover, and then her fiery love. The sample of the two of them mixed together made her clench her thighs. The sheer arousal they could instill in her was stuff of wonders. _

"_Babe, you can be such a tease," Quinn groused._

"_Then I guess it's lucky for you that I'm all about the teasing as well as the pleasing, is it not?"_

_Santana snickered. Quinn countered with, "Better than anyone else could." _

"_I…Rach I think you should maybe," Santana started, as a familiar tightness in her balls became undeniable. _

"_Just do it, Santi." She said using that honeyed voice she always did when their roles were on. Adding a little pout for affect she batted her eyes up at the dark gaze upon her. She was being Rachie, and that never failed to flip a switch inside of the other girls. "I want it. I want my Santi and my Q to make me into a masterpiece. Will you paint me like a pretty picture?" _

_Santana's eyes sparkled with all the possibilities she had; the fact that she could pick any place, besides the diva's hair that is, was giving her a serious case of euphoria. Feeling her orgasm coming on strong she usurped her cock away from Rachel and pointed it toward the girl's chest. She fought to stay upright as she splashed her seed over those gorgeous olive-skinned peaks. "Fuck, Rach. You look so good with my jizz sliding down those pretty tits." _

_She was still spilling her seed over the other girl, now watching as her cum dripped down the little brunette's abs, when Quinn found herself unraveling. She hadn't removed herself from Rachel's hand so the milky white ropes squirted right onto her girlfriend's right cheek, thankfully missing the hair. "S-sorry babe. I didn't mean to do it there." The singer had to admit that the warm slipperiness to the face was much more appealing than the cold slush that she had once been accustom to. This facial was certainly more enjoyable. _

"_S'okay," Rachel said innocently. "I don't mind at all…. I like it."_

"_I'll bet you do," Quinn said. She was pumping herself again and Santana had decided to do the same. _

_Quinn was the first to recover, which meant she was ready to blow yet again. She pointed at the girl's lips and let her cock shoot. It was glorious to watch the liquid dribble down past the girl's chin. Santana was ready to go again, though Quinn had not yet finished. The Latina's seed was now splashed across the singer's lips, melding ever so lovely with the evidence of her blonde girlfriend's orgasm. The intertwining cum weaving to become one, it was something to behold. _

"_Do you know what you look like," Santana asked with a gleam. "So fucking celestial, Rachie."_

"_Like a goddess. You look like a goddess covered in our cum, baby," the blonde's breath was quite literally stolen as she admired the piece of art that had been created. _

_Santana crouched down, prying Rachel's lips apart with the strength of her tongue, not that the other girl felt the need to protest. The visual of her and Quinn both on Rachel's lips had been too tempting to pass up. _

"_For the next month every time we're in this room. Every time we sing and dance; whenever gigantor looks at you like he can't wait to jump you, I'll remember this," said Quinn._

"_We both will," added Santana after surrendering the diva's lips. "No matter how much we clean, or the janitor scrub, they're all going to smell us here for weeks and they won't even know what it is." _

_Finally opening her mouth to speak Rachel said, "I'm sure the memory will only serve to improve the quality of my singeing."_

"_In that case, we should go help you improve some more," replied Santana. The gleam on the songstess' face could not be missed. "After we clean some of this up and smuggle you to the locker room for a quick shower."_

"_You can borrow my Cheerios sweats," Quinn piped in. _

"_I don't get slushied anymore, yet I still manage to have to change clothes at school at times."_

"_But it's so worth it ain't it baby?" Asked the Dark haired Cheerio. _

'Yeah,' thought Rachel. 'So worth it.'

**Back to the Present**

"Rach, you're up," Brittany said into the glee stars ear from her seat behind. The girl had been sitting with her eyes glazed over for the better part of an hour. The girls flanking her were just snapping out of their own far off stints, leaving Brittany to notice that they'd been thinking about sexytimes. She was well versed in those looks.

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "Of course." Before stepping up to preform She look a quick moment to whisper into Quinn's ear. "Let Santana know, that as soon as glee is over, I plan to show you both all the filthy pretty things my mouth can do."

With that, Rachel went on to perform a perfect rendition of As Long as He Needs Me, without sparing Finn or Jesse another glance.

**Second A/N: Sorry for such a delay, I hope it was worth the wait. Now I have a task for you, if you feel like it of course. Shoot me a line letting me know what you like and/or don't like about the first three one-shots. Let me know your favorites and/or least favorites and why. Maybe give me an idea of what you would like to read. I have some ideas but could always use more. If you aren't confortable leaving it in a review then you can always send me a PM. Thanks a bunch. **


	4. A Little Time on Our Own

**Long A/N:**

**First and foremost, I would like to thank you all for your great reviews, alerts, and faves. You all keep me coming back. **

**So I still don't own "Glee". I kind of wish I did, but Ryan Murphy and Fox have that pleasure. I don't own the poem "Like That" either because Kim Addonizio does. It's from her book ****Tell Me****. There is also a Shakespeare reference that I bet you can tell I don't own that either. I do, however, own the perversions in my mind.**

**I know by now this is a moot point because we are the forth shot in, but after reading some complaints about this particular kind of thing I feel the need to reiterate that this is G!P. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and feelings involving certain kinks and I respect that it isn't everybody's thing. If it isn't your thing please refrain from reading it and have enough respect not to be an ass about it. Thank you.**

**Ohbrittana**** is my hero. She is a kick ass beta. On top of fixing all my spelling and grammar issues, she adds some of the best descriptive lines that just make things that much hotter. **

**I realize that I lack the Quinntana sexytimes in this. I'm trying to work out the logistics of that in my head so it may be a while before they get their one on one time, so sorry about that. One on one time and intimacy seemed to be the most requested. I haven't forgotten about the rest of the suggestions though, so look out for them to be filled in the future. I tend to do some mild Finn bashing but I do it a little more in this shot, due to a very good request in a review a while back, so be forewarned. Okay, so I'm done rambling. On with the show, hope you like it. **

A Little Time on Our Own

Quinn lay on Rachel's bed skimming a poetry book, while the diva did the same sitting crossed legged next to her. This really sucked. It wasn't that the blonde didn't like poetry. In fact, she very much enjoyed it; however, having to do a homework assignment for her shared English class with Rachel during their three day weekend was just annoying. It was bad enough that Santana was off traipsing around Cincinnati with her folks, leaving her two girlfriends to miss her like crazy, but now they had to do homework for a bitchy teacher who just wanted to make them as miserable as she was during their time off.

"I still can't believe Miss Talbot screwed with our vacation like this," she huffed. "It's like an unspoken understanding that teacher's don't force seniors to do homework during their holidays."

"Well, Miss Talbot is a bitter woman who likes to make people suffer," Rachel reasoned but added, "Though I rather appreciate the assignment. If only I could find the right poem to express my current feelings."

"If you can find something that talks about how I love my girlfriend and I'm happy to be with her, but at the same time I'm missing the hell out of my other girl, I call dibs," Quinn said sardonically.

"But that expresses my sentiments too. That would be highly unfair," Rachel foe frowned, hoping to coax a smile out of her blonde girlfriend.

"We can use the same one if we want to," Quinn smirked.

"Somehow I don't think Miss Talbot would be very amused. Read the instructions again please."

Quinn unfolded the paper she'd stuck in the back of the book she was looking through and placed the book on her stomach. "One: Find a poem that expresses who you are or how you feel. Two: Divide it into four sections and analyze them using at least one four lined paragraph per section. Three: Follow up each analytical section by relating it to you. Same minimum required. Poem must be at least fifteen lines long as found in its original state. You must locate your poem in a book, meaning absolutely no internet searches. Be sure to cite the book and author as you would in MLA format."

"I am rather disappointed that I can't use Google as a resource," Rachel said once Quinn was done.

"We all are, babe." The hazel-orbed girl lightly tossed the book aside and picked up another from the stack sitting on the nightstand. The girls fell into a silence as they both persevered in their quest. After a few minutes Quinn began to chuckle. "Too bad I can't use this one. Talbot would flip her lid."

"Oh?" the brunette inched up next to her girlfriend in order to see the poem she was referring to so she only had to see the title to know which one Quinn was referring to. "Oh baby I love this one," she said excitedly.

"It 's kinda hot considering it isn't exactly graphic," said Quinn, reading over the last lines in her head.

"Will you read it for me?" Rachel said it in her 'I'm so innocent and unsullied' voice, which Quinn would have a hard time combatting, even if she had been against complying with her diva's request. She went to open her mouth when Rachel gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before saying, "Slowly," now sounding more sultry and experienced than mere seconds earlier.

With that, Quinn began to read the words out loud.

_Love me like a wrong turn on a bad road late at night, with no  
>moon and no town anywhere<br>and a large hungry animal moving heavily through the brush in  
>the ditch.<br>_

Her girlfriend cuddled into her, kissing her on the cheek this time. She slipped her right hand under the cheerleader's t-shirt and softly stroked just above her navel.

_Love me with a blindfold over your eyes and the sound of rusty  
>water<br>blurting from the faucet in the kitchen, leaking down through  
>the floorboards to hot cement.<em>

Now the smaller girl's fingers traveled up her abdomen softly grazing the non-bra clad breasts. Quinn's voice wavered for a few seconds as she felt the tent forming in her shorts; she'd stayed the night at Rachel's and had chosen to sleep commando as she always did.

_Do it without asking,_

And those were the words Rachel had been waiting to hear. The first words she'd planned on taking literally.

_without wondering or thinking anything,_

The Jewish girl abandoned the creamy skin that she had been toying with so that she could pay special attention to the hardened appendage that was definitely trying to reunite with her in some way. Pulling one of her signature moves, she stuck her hand down her own pants, running her palm through her slit to collect that natural lubricant from between her legs, before removing it. Wasting no time, she slipped her hand into her girlfriend's shorts and allowed her hand to roam over the thick cock, to feel the veins and twitches, the rigidness. She salivated at the tiny spurts of moist, sticky arousal that were a sign of things to come, further aiding in her exploration.

_while the machinery's  
>shut down and the watchman's slumped asleep before his small TV<br>showing the empty garage, the deserted hallways, while the thieves  
>slice through<br>the fence with steel clippers._

Her own arousal was pooling in abundance between her thighs, begging to be acknowledged. So much so, that she repositioned herself from her side to her back enabling her free hand to rediscover what lay beneath her pajama bottoms and panties, while her other hand remained in the blonde girl's shorts. Rachel found it quite comical that Quinn had been able to hold back her moan until the smaller girl had begun to touch herself.

"Keep reading baby," Rachel said shakily, moving both hands through warm wetness to illicit similar feelings between the two.

_Love me when you can't find  
>a decent restaurant open anywhere, when you're alone in a glaring<br>diner  
>with two nuns arguing in the back booth, when your eggs are<br>greasy  
>and your hash browns underdone.<em>

Rachel gave the cock a rough tug causing Quinn to hiss. "Fuck, Rach."

"Kiss me." Quinn did as she was told almost desperately. It was rough and sloppy, even a bit smothering as she gladly took on the taste of mango over Rachel's lips. The future star had no issue with it. Her hands continued their ministrations, pumping and rubbing, throughout. They parted with heavy breath. "Read more."

_Snick the buttons off the front  
>of my dress<br>and toss them one by one into the pond where carp lurk just  
>beneath the surface,<br>their cold fins waving._

Quinn snuck her hand into her lover's panties, meeting the smaller hand in the velvety, slippery folds. "I'll take care of you, and you can take care of me," she husked. Rachel nodded and removed her hand from herself while her other played with the blondes balls. Quinn began battering the pulsing bud through the inviting wetness and continued on with the poem.

_Love me on the hood of a truck no one's  
>driven<br>in years, sunk to its fenders in weeds and dead sunflowers;  
>and in the lilies, your mouth on my white throat, while turtles<br>drag  
>their bellies through slick mud, through the footprints of coots and<br>ducks.  
><em>

The diva placed an open mouthed kiss on the ivory flesh of her Cheerio's neck, though at the feeling of fingers entering her slick heat she found her teeth sinking in. Quinn's body jerked but she kept on reading.

_Do it when no one's looking, when the riots begin and the planes  
>open up,<br>when the bus leaps the curb and the driver hits the brakes and the  
>pedal sinks to the floor,<br>while someone hurls a plate against the wall and picks up another,  
><em>

Rachel's tongue ran across the shell of her girlfriend's ear before she whispered, "I love how you love me, Quinn." She applied pressure to the head Cheerios ball-sack, gripping the two testicles firmly. Quinn had to fight to keep her eyes open.

_love me like a freezing shot of vodka, like pure agave, love me  
>when you're lonely, when we're both too tired to speak, when you<br>don't believe  
>in anything, listen, there isn't anything, it doesn't matter; lie down<br>with me and close your eyes, the road curves here, I'm cranking up  
>the radio<br>and we're going, _

The future star was shaking as though she were jonesing for a fix. She needed something more. She jerked her hand out of Quinn's shorts and then pulled the puzzled girl's hand from her damp panties and quickly removed them along with her bottoms, not paying attention to where she'd thrown them. "Sit up Quinn" She demanded.

"What are you doing I'm almost done?" The blonde furrowed her brow.

"Sit up Quinn," the brunette repeated herself, this time more sternly. Quinn chose not to try to argue again. She sat up on the side of the bed. Rachel sprung up from the bed, only to stand before her girlfriend and sink to her knees. She roughly tugged at the shorts, keeping her from what she craved. "Damn it Quinn, help me out here!"

Quinn set the book back down on top of the pile of books on the nightstand, making sure to keep her place. Then she wriggled around enough to get her shorts down to her ankles but the singer wasn't giving her any room to remove them completely. She was already latching on to her cock like it was her only lifeline. Rachel didn't even build up to it, she went right to work. As amazing as it felt, the cheerleader couldn't help but giggle at her lover's obvious need. "Baby if you wanted to suck me off so bad, all you had to do was ask." Rachel lightly slapped her thigh to show that she was less than amused at being teased. It wasn't like her girlfriend's didn't know how she got when she needed them inside of her body in some way.

"Aww don't be like that. You know how hard it is to deny you the pleasure of my cock in your throat." She felt a soft nose against her lower stomach almost at the same time her cock hit the back of Rachel's throat. "Shit, you really are magic Rach." The brunette had a way of flicking her tongue around, even with a mouth full of dick. She could tease it and still provide the best suction a penis could ask for.

Quinn's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, when she watched as the hand that wasn't aiding in Rachel's task, went down to her cunt, two fingers disappearing deep inside. Rachel was fucking herself while giving her a blowjob, and now…. Oh, wow, now she was doing that humming thing she does so well. As crazy as it was, the sheer bliss of it all sent her thoughts to that of her other girlfriend; not that they were bad thoughts. It was like when something crazy wonderful happens and you're super excited to show a particular person you care about. "I can't wait for San to get back so you can show her what a dirty little bitch you were while she was gone. She's going to want a demo." Rachel nodded, but didn't miss a beat. "It'll be a great way to…..way to….fuck…to welcome her back home."

Rachel was feeling all kinds of special knowing that she'd made her girlfriend happy in a brand new way. She truly adored feeling and hearing the effects she had on her ladies. The things they said when they were in the moment, they just made her want to outdo herself. The self-imposed attack on her messy pussy was now even more vigorous and it seemed as if they had a rhythm going on between them. Every time Quinn's cock twitched in her mouth, her cunt seemed to do the same, sucking her fingers in deeper.

"I love you so fucking much, you know that? Don't get me wrong baby, I love you all the time, but when you're on your knees like this. Shit when you're so eager to take everything I want to give. You're just so damn perfect." Quinn threaded her fingers through chestnut locks. Though originally unintended she found herself aiding the bobbing head by pushing it onto the saliva and pre-cum covered erection. "There's just this thing about your mouth; like it excels at everything it does. Seeing those pretty cheeks hollow like that…..It's just so ….and S and I, we get the pleasure of knowing that we can test that theory all the time, while little creeps like Jewfro and….well, you know who else, have to resort to their own disgusting paws and….mmm…and try to hold on to a memory of you." It never ceased to amaze her how dirty yet graceful Rachel could be when she was kneeling before her, taking her in with plump lips.

The smaller girl was about to burst, but she didn't want to until Quinn did. This inspired her to try a new technique. She took a long breath through her nose and then began to swallow around the member pulsating in her mouth, messaging it with her throat.

Quinn felt it coming and it was coming hard. "Fucking hell!...Babe. Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore. I'm so….so..lu.. lucky to have such a good little slut." Rachel's wall's clinched around her fingers as soon as she felt the splash of warm jizz sloshing around her mouth. Her own ecstasy ran over her digits, like a large body of water gushing through a recently broken levee. She mentally chastised herself for not taking measures to protect her carpet, from the juices dripping off her hand and thighs, even as she hastily took in the last of the blonde's thick cum. When she was certain that she'd gotten it all, Rachel slowly released the rigid dick from its confinement before smiling up at her lover.

The blonde slightly kicked the blue shorts off of her ankles. "Come here," she said with the goofiest of grins on her face, now leaning back on the bed. "I want to cuddle." Rachel quietly moved to position herself on the bed so that Quinn could take her in her arms. The Cheerio darted her tongue across the brunette's glistening lips, enjoying the last hint of mango chap stick along with her own particular flavor, before saying, "I really do love you. You know, like they do in all those cliché love songs."

Rachel beamed at her. "Then I guess I should inform you that I've always wanted a love like a good cliché and now I have two." Quinn sighed in contentment. "We still need to finish the assignment. I don't want to be rushing to get it done at the last minute when I could be spending some quality time with you and San, when she gets back," the singer warned.

"I know. We can look for some more poems in a little while," Quinn said dreamily. "Oh, wait we didn't finish the poem."

"We both know how it ends, baby."

"I thought you liked to finish everything you start?" Quinn laughed.

"I thought I just did," was the sly retort.

"Oh you did. You did in every way." Quinn couldn't help herself. She had to say the last line out loud so she reached over and commandeered the book of poetry she'd set down.

_we won't turn back as long as you love me,_

_as long as you keep on doing it exactly like that. _

"I'll love you like that and every other way I can think of," said Rachel, hooking her leg around her girlfriend's thigh, brushing the now flaccid penis with her own.

"You're already making a list in your head aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Quinn. It's important for one to think of a multitude of ways to sexually please one's lovers."

**RSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQ**

**Two weeks later…..In the music room…**

"Who is he?" The tall boy quietly hissed.

"There is no guy," Rachel stressed in an equally quiet tone.

"Bull," Finn returned. "I've been trying to get you to date me forever, Rachel. You used to like me. So much that you let me…" suddenly he was shy and stopped to survey the rest of the room to make sure no eyes were on them. "You let me have your virginity."

"I'm aware of that unfortunate event," said the Jewish girl. She was beginning to get aggravated.

"Unfortunate? That isn't what you were saying back then."

"Look, Finn. Whatever it was that we had, it's been gone for a long while now."

"Why, because of Jesse? How could you start seeing him after he went back to Carmel?"

"I'm not seeing Jesse," Rachel huffed.

"Well there_ is _a guy," he stated confidently. "I've been keeping an eye on you and I've seen the hickeys. You try to cover them up with makeup but I see them."

_Who knew that boy wonder actually had brain in that head?_ She thought spitefully. She was already over this conversation. "That's none of your business."

Suddenly the boy felt affronted by the little diva's words. "Like hell it isn't!" He yelled, causing the other members of the club to cease their individual conversations about their upcoming club performances. "We could be something special, but you want to throw all of that away because some guy pays you some attention? How desperate are you?" He grabbed a tight hold of her arms, making the little brunette shudder in surprise more than anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana yelled. Her blonde girlfriend sprang up from her seat to be at her side. "You best be getting your hands off her you lumberjack!" Puck followed suit. He and Rachel had become fairly close friends. He'd stop seeing her so much as a sex object, and more so as a sister, since he started dating that Lauren girl. They were kind of bro's at this point and had been one of the few to be let in on the relationship between the three girls, the lady-penises excluded. Of course he had some salacious comments to make about it at first; this was Puck that they were talking about after all, but he quickly learned to keep them at a minimum. Kurt knew now as well, because he was also one of Rachel's best friends, but that was more due to the fact that neither had to worry about competition within their club anymore. He had switched schools to Dalton Academy due to escalating bullying from the very much closeted Dave Karofsky.

Brittany stepped in front of her best friend to block her from laying hands on Finn. "Stay out of this Santana, this has nothing to do with you," the quarterback continued to yell.

"You made it everybody's business when you started throwing that loud ass temper tantrum," Quinn screeched. "Now take your hands off of Rachel before I talk Brittany into letting Santana pass, and then help her beat you into the ground."

"Screw that," hollered Puck. "Dude, you're my best friend but I'll fuck you up. You don't put your hands on chicks like that, and you really don't mess with my Jew-babe."

"It's Puck?" Finn snarled. "Of course it's him. Rach, he's a player and Lauren will like, kill you." The girl wrestler in question didn't respond. In fact she looked like she could care less about what was going on. The truth was that she wasn't worried at all; Puckerman wasn't going anywhere and she had no doubts about it.

"We're just friends," Puck seethed. Finn let go of Rachel once he'd noticed the look in her eyes. She was actually scared of him. She'd never looked at him like that before.

As soon as she found her freedom, the girl quickly made way to her Cheerios, while attempting to replace the fear in her eyes with her usual sunny disposition. "Okay guys," Will Schuester finally saw it fit to comment on the situation. "That's enough of that. We have songs to work on."

"Seriously?" Quinn spat. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What good are you?" Santana glared at the teacher. Rachel and Brittany were both trying to calm Santana down, but for once they weren't making much headway, which was odd because she was usually able to be soothed by one of them, or Quinn, enough to calm down. She had a double whammy, yet it wasn't working. Brittany figured it was probably because Quinn was just as angry and they were most likely feeding off of each other. It also may have had something to do with the fact she was only halfheartedly trying to keep her friend from ripping Finn's head off. She wasn't very pleased with him either. "The biggest guy in the room just manhandles my gir….my friend, the smallest girl in here and you want us to act like it didn't happen? This is such crap."

"Santana you need to calm down, or leave," replied the man.

"You know what? You're right," she huffed. "I'm out of here. I can't believe I was actually starting to care about this stupid club," Santana grumbled under her breath. Rachel quietly followed as she flounced out the door.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Brittany said sadly and followed her other two friends.

"I'm not exactly feeling the love in here either," said Artie. "I'm heading out."

"Yeah man. I'm out too. That wasn't cool," stated Puck. He doubled back and rolled his wheelchair bound friend out of the music room. Lauren didn't feel the need to speak. She felt it was obvious that she wasn't going to hang around.

Quinn was the only one left of their little group to stay around. She waited for them to exit before she pinned her icy gaze on her teacher. "Look, Santana and I, we didn't want to join this club. Rachel and Brittany wanted it, so we did. Well, Rachel told us that you were like a family that yes, had your fair share of arguments, but still had each other's backs. I can admit that most of the time I like Glee, and on some days I even love it. Santana doesn't like to admit it but she does too. And then there are days like this; days that you stand around and watch people tare each other down, maybe interjecting a comment or two for good measure. Except never with him." The head cheerleader pointed at Finn, who was still brooding. "I just don't get it. What is it about him that makes you think he should always get a free pass? Why is it okay to tell Rachel that she needs to check her divatude and be a team player, when Finn can kick chairs and complain like an overgrown child? You pretty much let all of us do and say what we want, but Rachel can't get a break with you. The only reason you even said anything to Santana today was because it was against your precious golden boy." She shook her head and left the room to join the others in the hallway.

"She's right," said Tina as she stood.

"Yeah," Mike backed her up.

"This diva is out too," Mercedes stood up. "We only had fifteen minutes left anyway."

"I could be watching Avatar right now," added Sam. They all left, leaving Finn and Will alone in the music room.

**RSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQ**

Quinn, Rachel, and Santana had decided to seek refuge in the auditorium. Rachel had encouraged the group to go about starting their weekends early, though Brittany chose to hang around until she had to be at the retirement community she often offered her dance instruction to. The rest of group figured they'd go on and leave the girls alone for a while because an angry Santana was often a violent Santana. Add to that, Quinn, who was trying her best to seem even tempered, but she was obviously pissed off. Brittany was also pretty upset about what had just gone on and when she was upset, well let's just say the other three girls usually didn't take it so well.

"It's okay San, I'm fine." Rachel said, almost desperately. "Finn was just throwing a fit. I do it all the time," she'd tried to joke. It didn't work.

"Rach, you storm off and pout. You don't put your hands on anyone just because they don't drool all over you like some attached puppy."

"He isn't worth it," the little singer said meekly. "He just isn't."

"No, but you are." Quinn put on her best false smile, though it was the Latina's midriff she placed her arm around. This caused the other girl to slightly relax.

"I don't like him much right now. I should have let lord Tubbington eat him when he asked me to," Brittany said in a fairly serious manner.

Quinn chuckled, "Do you think the offer still stands?"

"I could definitely ask him if he's still up for it." They all giggled a little. Suddenly the tall dancer's face contorted into a frown. "Rach, your arms."

Santana and Quinn found themselves snapping their heads to the smaller girl's arms, only to see the beginning of bruising on both limbs.

Rachel inwardly cursed herself for not wearing long sleeves that day.

"Oh hell no," the Latina began before letting out a slew of curses in Spanish, and extricating herself from her girlfriend's hold.

"It's nothing," the tiny brunette attempted to say over her ranting girlfriend. "I will and have endured much worse than this simply from taking dance."

"Hudson is finished at this school," Quinn yelled icily. "I swear….." her words were discontinued as Santana began to stomp off out of the room. The head cheerleader turned to where her smaller girlfriend and best friend stood. "B, could you hang with Rachel for a minute?"

"Sure," she replied with a sad smile. "I can fill her in on all the drama going on between Lord Tubbington and that frigid ally cat that keeps coming around."

"Thanks," Quinn said appreciatively. "We'll be back soon," she assured before placing a peck on Rachel's lips. The girl's eyes were watery and it hurt Quinn to see. "I still have to hang with mom and dad later but I won't disappear without kissing you goodbye, okay."

"Okay."

With that, Quinn quickly exited the room in search of her second in command. It didn't take long for her to catch up. Santana was heading out the front of the building when Quinn saw her. "Hey," she yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a brick and then I'm going to bash Finessa's face in with it," spat the dark-haired Cheerio. "I'll shows him what Lima Heights Adjacent is really all about."

"San, calm down."

"How are you so calm? I know you're pissed too. I can see it in your eyes."

Quinn closed the distance between her and her girlfriend's now still form. "Oh, I'm more than pissed. Finn is going to have to suffer the consequences for putting his hands on her like that. But right now Rachel's in the auditorium all upset over that jack ass and at the same time she's worried about you." Santana's face transferred from one of anger to one of concern. She hadn't meant to further upset the small brunette by flying off the handle. She should be there to comfort her instead of plotting the Quarterback's demise. That was something she and Quinn could figure out later.

At seeing her girlfriend's shoulders slump, Quinn held a hand out to her, which was quickly received. They strolled through the now empty halls of McKinley, the raven-haired Cheerio being led by her hazel-eyed counterpart without any questions. Quinn poked her head into the Cheerios locker room before opening the door and further inspecting it to insure that they were alone. When she'd become sure of their solitude she wrapped her arms around Santana, allowing her to let go of some of her hard façade.

"I'm sorry I went off like that in front of her, but I'm not sorry that I was mad."

"It's okay babe." Quinn kissed the other girl's forehead. "I understand."

"I just… hate him. He just can't take a hint. She doesn't want him. And then to put his hands on her because she wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear…It's like….I mean…Is every guy that wants to get up her skirt…," she paused and looked up into the blonde's eyes, "…or yours, for that matter, going to think it's okay to manhandle you? Are any of them ever gonna get a fucking clue?"

Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle fit into place in Quinn's mind. "I think I understand what you're saying, "I love you, S. I need you to understand that." She threaded her fingers through the dark ponytail of the other cheerleader then brought her lips to meet the other set. Quinn's soft pink lips settled on Santana's soft tanned ones, both pair parting enough to allow their tongues to mingle with together in a way that they rarely did with one another; sweetly tender. The head Cheerio was trying to reassure the Latina that her insecurities were understood yet unwarranted. She understood because she had many of the same emotions. She and Santana were alike in that way. They parted somewhat reluctantly, Quinn sucking Santana's bottom lip between her own, and resting her forehead on her second in command's. "As for Rachel, I think you need to talk to her about how you feel. We can all talk about it together tomorrow, but she needs you to explain it to her now. You know how she gets when she thinks she's being kept out of the loop." Quinn giggled at the last of her words.

"You sure you can't blow off the fam?" Santana asked only half joking.

"Come on," Quinn said with a smile and a shake of her head. "I gotta get home and I promised Rach I'd kiss her goodbye before I left."

**RSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQ **

When they made it back to the auditorium Brittany was sitting with Rachel in the front row talking adamantly about Lord Tubbington's new diet plan. She quieted, however, when she took notice of her fellow Cheerios' presence in the room.

"Alright ladies," the shorter blonde began. "I gotta get home." She looked to the tall dancer. "Britt, you want me to drop you off at the retirement center?"

Brittany nodded with a wide smile painting her face. "Thanks Q."

"No problem."

"Bye Rach," said the blue-eyed girl with a hug.

"Bye Britt. Have fun in class."

Then Brittany turned to Santana emulating her previous actions. "Bye S."

"See you tomorrow, B. Show'em how it's done."

"I will."

Quinn went to give Santana a hug and then went too hug their diva. She kissed her softly on the lips before whispering an "I love you" in her ear. Rachel returned the words. "I'll call you guys tonight before bed."

"See you later, Q," said Santana. Rachel merely waved a look of loss still in her eye. Quinn wanted nothing more than to stay with her girls but her parents had insisted on spending the evening with Quinn and her older sister, who was visiting with her son and husband. She took one last look before grabbing hold of Brittany's hand and lead her out, leaving her girlfriends alone.

Santana looked to the shorter girl now standing next to her. She snaked her arm around her waist and gave her a sad smile. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I…" Rachel started, looking to the floor, "I never thought he'd actually scare me. He's never been like that with me." She looked back up to the dark eyes peering back at her. "I'm more worried about you though. I wasn't surprised that you were upset, but…..It was almost like you were ready to…."

"To out us?" Questioned the Latina, raising a brow.

"Maybe."

"For a split second I thought about it. I guess I kind of felt like all of that could have been avoided if he had known that the three of us were together."

The small brunette snuggled into her partner. "Do you want to come out Santana?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But I don't think that any of us are ready for that."

"I was just checking," said Rachel. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Can we go talk back stage?" Santana felt too exposed where they were. If she was going to have a heavy discussion with her secret girlfriend, she wasn't going to risk getting heard by others. At least if they were back stage, they'd have time to get out of the situation if warranted. She also knew if she waited much longer to talk to Rachel, she may end up backing out of the discussion all together, therefore she couldn't risk the time it would take to go to one of their homes either.

"Sure. We can use the girl's dressing room."

The little room had two vanities, each with a fold out chair in front of it. There was an ugly orange couch that they found themselves sitting on, weaving their fingers together.

"When I heard what he was saying I think maybe it was like he was all of those guys," Santana began.

"What guys?"

"Those guys that look at you and Q like they have a chance, it's like I can't get rid of them. There's always someone trying to take one of you away from me," the Cheerio replied. "It really sucks that I can't tell them to back off of what's mine."

"I love you. Quinn loves you. It doesn't matter what anyone else does. We're yours just as much as you're ours."

"I know that but I can't help it. I just have so much to say, and I can't."

"I understand how you feel."

"Do you? I don't think you see it quite the way I do," said the Latina cheerleader.

Rachel giggled a little and placed her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Oh, really?" the diva smirked. "What do you think that was last weekend in your car?"

Santana smiled at the memory. "Some of the best head ever."

"And what were we doing before that?"

"You don't remember?" Santana joked.

"Just humor me," Rachel said dryly.

"We were having dinner at that Thai restaurant you like."

"Right. We were having a nice dinner because we were both missing Quinn, who just **had** to spend time with her mom because Mrs. Fabray has been on this mother daughter kick lately," Rachel huffed.

"Babe, the point?"

"And the waiter was flirting with you the whole time," pouted the Jewish girl. "You don't think I hated that?"

"Rach, that's different. It wasn't like you have to watch him wag his tail over me five days a week," Santana defended.

"Oh please," Rachel scoffed. "I see guys and girls look you up and down all the time and last weekend I just couldn't wait to remind you why exactly it is you keep me around so I had you pull over so I could show you."

"I keep you around because I love you, Rach. The sex is just a very nice bonus."

"Just a nice bonus, huh?" The smaller brunette husked as she found herself moving to straddle the cheerleader. "You've described our sex life with quite a few eloquent words, San. I don't believe," she frowned a little,"….nice was one of them."

Santana felt herself hardening at the words, her dick uncomfortably confined by her spankies. "Amazing, stupendous, mind blowing, Astounding….."

"That's better," was whispered into the Latina's ear before a trail of sloppy warm kisses was placed on her neck. "You" *Kiss* "Quinn" *Kiss* "And me" *Kiss* "We don't want or need anyone else." Santana felt the warm breath of her girlfriend's chuckle ghost across her skin before she added "Except sometimes Britt." Santana chuckled as well. Rachel felt the stiffening appendage beneath her and slowly grinded into her lover's lap.

"Quinn and I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes," Rachel's sultry words didn't help to tamper Santana's hard-on any more than the grinding did, nor did the warm moisture she felt soaking through from under her girl's dress.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but it's sexy as hell," said the tanned girl, now gripping her girlfriend's ass.

"In Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' Benedick tells Beatrice this after she asks a favor of him. It was his way of saying that not only would he do as she asked, but he'd also do all of those things. It's believed that the term 'die in thy lap' means to achieve an orgasm while having sex with one's partner."

Normally Santana would have been a little annoyed that her girlfriend had picked that moment to give her a lesson in Shakespeare, however, after that particular explanation all she could say was, "Fuck, I totes have a new appreciation for dead British playwrights."

"I thought you might." Rachel said with a smirk. "So can I die in thy lap or are you just going to make both of us suffer?" She didn't wait for an answer. Santana had hardly parted her lips when Rachel stood and removed her white cotton panties. Seeing as how they had an understanding, the Latin girl wasted no more time and removed her skirt and undergarments.

Rachel turned around, confusing her girlfriend as she went to face one of the fold-out chairs toward them and then scurried back. "What's that about?" Santana asked, while slowly palming her sac.

"Acting exercise," was the reply, though the glee club captain had her eyes glued to the eight inches of euphoria currently standing at attention with a small stream of white gooeyness spilling from its tiny eye. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Oh," Santana said seductively.

Rachel climbed upon the ugly old couch placing her legs on either side of her Cheerio, and hiked up the fabric of her yellow sundress, before lowering herself onto the awaiting dick, using the pre-cum and her own juices as lubricant. She moaned as it filled her as completely as ever. Santana's moan was more like a grunt when she felt the tight cavern of sleek moisture surround her. She was sure her little lover had some sort of vacuum device buried deep inside her that even her cock couldn't reach because it always felt like she was being sucked in deeper than before.

"Acting exercise?" Santana said once she had cleared her head a bit. Rachel had begun causing friction with the not so subtle movements of her taut frame. She didn't answer. Instead she continued rolling her hips, while taking the initiative to remover the red top from her lover's body. She then tossed the garment over her shoulder. "Is Rachie coming out to play?"

"Not today, baby," Rachel purred. She pinched a hardened nipple through the fabric of Santana's purple bra, causing a hiss in response and Santana to slide more of herself off the couch, making it easier for her girl to take her cock deeper. "Today I'm Rachel. I'm the same Rachel who Finn keeps pursuing even when I tell him that I have no intention of ever entering into a relationship with him. The same Rachel that Jesse wouldn't leave alone. And in that chair," she pointed to the chair she'd moved earlier. "That's them. Those are the idiots that can't seem to get a clue. So give them one."

"Rach, come on," Santana said, bucking her hips forward to meet the thrusts of Rachel's pelvis. "Like the idea of them watching us screw isn't sickening."

Rachel began to pick up speed, grunting when the Latina's pole bottomed out inside her. "No, however, them sitting there, being forced to watch you fuck me into oblivion, knowing that there was nothing they could do about it….Tell them, baby. Tell them and show them why I'd never want them. Let them know why I'd never choose them over you, why they could never have me like this."

Santana had every intention of turning her little songbird's request down until the image of her girlfriend being touched by Finn, crossed her mind. She found herself holding tightly onto Rachel's hips and using her strength to flip the other girl onto her back, so that now Santana's knees and right hand were sinking into the sofa. She lifted Rachel's left leg and draped it over her own shoulder before kissing her finely toned calve and taking hold of Rachel's hip once more. The girl beneath her was flustered at the sudden change in position, though she had no complaints about it. She rather liked demonstrating her flexibility when it came to her girlfriends.

"Mmm, San baby. You always know just how to fill me up so well." Rachel gripped the other girl's shoulder with her right hand and snuck the other beneath the material currently separating her from feeling the smoothness of her the Hispanic girl's ample chest. Their combined juices sliding down and pooling beneath her encouraged her words, "You and Quinn are the only ones who could do that to me. He never could. Not like you."

"You hear that Finnessa?" Santana hissed out. She looked over at the empty chair. "You didn't do a thing for her. Did you really think you could do for her what Q and I can?" She buried herself deeper into the diva beneath her, feeling the sheen of sweat prickling on her forehead. "Ha! Like she'd ever want you over us."

"That's right, baby." Rachel panted. "There's nothing he could do for me that you and Quinn can't do better." She brought her leg down from her girlfriend's shoulder, who moved her arm to allow Rachel to wrapped her legs around her waist, feeling San's girth stretching her just right.

"Oh, I know. He couldn't keep it up enough to fully appreciate how great it feels inside you for very long," she growled. Again she looked to the chair. "You'll never get another shot at this you fucking idiot." Looking at the way Rachel's bangs matted against her forehead due to her own bout of perspiration, and knowing that Finn Hudson hadn't and would never be the cause of such a thing, gave her a high that just couldn't be suppressed. "Because not only do I have a better cock to work with…." She made a point of delivering a few particular rough thrusts to make her point, shifting Rachel's body up in the process. "But….umph…. fuck!" She bent down to claim her Jewish lover's lips roughly, stopping her pace and reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Rachel's hand was still kneading Santana's breast from under the fabric and she groaned at the few seconds she had to remove it in order to expel the garment from her girlfriend completely. She was delighted however when the pace inside of her picked back up, the cheerleader's breasts bouncing along with the motions. "Your man-boobs have **nothing** on my tits." Her eyes were trained on the chair yet again. Rachel took a dark nipple into her mouth to further accentuate the point. "Mmmmm, The things this girl's mouth can do….. and you'll never know quite how good she is with it."

The more Santana went on, the less silly she felt about it. She really did need to let out some of her frustration in this matter. She was finding this quite therapeutic in a way. It was about this time she realized that she had more to say, and not just to Finn. And like that, Hudson no longer sat in that chair. Now it was Jesse; that damn arrogant fucker, who joined glee hoping to poach Rachel, both for Carmel High's glee club as well as for his own personal romance. Eventually the clock had run out on his plan and he went back to his 'true' team, but not before trying to seduce her girlfriend. Of course he'd failed, but the fact that he even tried, well….. She stopped her movements once more, causing Rachel to let the hardened nipple slip from between her swollen lips and let out a whine. "Saaaan, don't stop, baby. Please….It was feeling so good." Rach was sure she could feel pre-ejaculate leaking out of the dick buried inside her, like a faucet, increasing the wetness between her thighs.

"Listen to her, St. James…" Her laughter was maniacal. "She's begging for me to give it to her." The Cheerio removed her hand from Rachel's hip and guided it between them in search of the place their bodies had become one. She felt around through the folds, thick with need and desire for that special hardness that was waiting for her. Rachel felt the gentle grazing of her clit and lightly bit down on her bottom lip and clinched her eyes shut. "No matter how many duets you'd ever do with her; it would never turn out quite like this. You can sing all you want buddy but that voice of yours will never make her face look like this." She slipped her hand back out to run the digits over her tongue, savoring the combined taste, but quickly returned them to Rachel's pulsing bud before the other girl could get too frustrated. "Mmmm, she tastes so heady and sweet. I'll bets you wish you could haves a taste. Sucks for you!"

Santana put her weight on her lover so that she could use the hand that was keeping her steady to stroke the small brunette's cheek, and take in the beautiful mess that she'd created. Her fingers were still at work between their forms and while Rachel had yet to free her lip from between her pearly whites, she found that she was still releasing grunts and moans as the stroking began to get rougher. The Latina placed a series of kisses starting with the Jewish girl's chin and ending on the right temple of her head.

The cock inside her began to pulse with the beat of Santana's heart, expanding and contracting in the tight orifice, causing the glee club star to feel a familiar warmth travel throughout her body, Santana was recognizing the equally familiar trembling of her girlfriend's center and the look of overwhelming ecstasy on her face. "Open your eyes," the Latina softly coaxed. "I want you to see me when you crash. I want to see you melt for me."

Fingernails dug into tan flesh and teary dark eyes met darker ones. "I love you Santana," Rachel sobbed as she unraveled. "You and Quinn, your more than I ever thought I'd have. Don't ever question that, okay."

"I know babe. I know. I hope you realize just how much I love you. It's just…"

"I understand. I know you need this. Honestly I think I do too but I also need to reassure you."

"He'll never know what it's like to feel you come undone beneath him," she whispered while using her free hand to wipe away her lover's tears.

"Never."

"None of them."

"Only my Cheerios."

"What about when we aren't Cheerios anymore?"

"You'll always be my Cheerios. Even if I have to make you wear the uniforms a couple of times a week to prove my point." She giggled, eyes still red and puffy.

"I have no problem with that and we both know that Q likes to play dress up."

"I do have a very vivid memory of a certain Latina in a sexy candy striper outfit assisting a certain blonde doctor in preforming quite the thorough examination on me. Though I do believe they went above and beyond the normal protocol."

"That exam was pretty damn professional," Santana smirked.

"So Dr. Sanders was telling the truth when he said that was normal," Rachel teased.

"Not funny, babe."

"Sorry," she returned. "Can you fuck me some more? You haven't come yet."

She got her answer when the body above her began to rock into her again. Other than their duet of pants, they were silent for the first few minutes during this round of thrusts and then the raven-haired girl said, "Your turn Rach. Forget the chair."

"What?"

"They're both standing there. They're both pissed because it's me pounding into you. They want you to make me stop. What are you going to tell them, baby?"

Never one to miss out on an acting opportunity, the future star was more than willing to accept the challenge. "Th-there is absolutely no way I would ever give this up to be with either of you."

The Latina grabbed both of her partner's wrists, one in each hand. She placed them over the diva's head and pinned them there. Not, roughly, she just applied enough pressure to keep her in place. "Tell them why?" she growled.

"Because neither of you can set my body on fire like this," she said looking at the nonexistent boys in the room. "No one but my Cheerios can be so animalistic and rough, yet so soft and loving at the same time." She focused her eyes back on her lover's. The gaze was smoldering and passionate, though full of truth. "Why would I want anything else when I have the best of everything already?"

This is what did it. Those last words trickling ever so honestly from the girl on her back were the final push Santana needed to allow herself to plunge headfirst into a stupor. Burying her face between Rachel's beautiful chest, she let go of everything in her, her balls pulling tight to her body, spurt after spurt of hot sperm filled her girlfriend, until she was empty of all the cum she had been holding onto. She stayed buried inside of the snug channel while her thick semen filled her lover's womb. She was gifting Rachel everything she had at that moment and the Jewish singer was gladly receiving it. So much so in fact, she returned the favor by dripping her own juices down the cheerleader's shaft for the second time that day. It took about five minutes for the two to recompose themselves before Santana sat on her knees and slowly pulled out. A messy, sticky, slippery blend dripped out of the abused pussy as it was losing its fulfillment.

"Damn babe, your dress."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I've got it covered. I have come to the conclusion that slushies, or not, I am destined to need a change of clothes handy throughout my high school career."

"I'd say I'm sorry but….well, I'm not."

Rachel laughed. "I was fairly certain that you wouldn't be. Now if you would be so kind as to go to my locker and bring me my previously named 'slushy kit', now named 'post orgasm clean-up kit' I would be eternally grateful." The girl asked, while her legs were still spread wide on the couch, cum and pussy juice running out of her.

"Give me a few minutes to finish recovering and get my uniform back on. Until then, I'd kind of just like to stare at the compromising position you're in." Her eyes fell to the bruising on her girl's upper arm, leading her to feel the burn of anger all over again but she hampered it the best she could. "Q and I, we have to teach him a lesson. You know that right? We can't act as if it never happened. Schue might be able to turn his back on it, but we can't."

"San I don't like violence."

"If it isn't us, it'll be Puckerman. You really think he's gonna let that shit slide?"

"But…."

"What if he had grabbed Q like that? Would you be as oppose to violence then?"

"That's not fair," Rachel pouted.

"Same diff to me."

"Fine," the smaller brunette gave in to defeat. "But try not to send him to a hospital or anything like that okay. And I don't want any details."

"How about I just promise no details?"

"Okay, but leave him with the ability to procreate."

"Deal."

**RSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQ **

The jock sported a leg cast for about six weeks following the 'Locker room incident'. Everyone was asking, but he wasn't telling. Whatever it was that left him temporarily immobile and forced him to use crutches for so long, he was apparently willing to take it to the grave. He did, however, learn that you can't get rough with a girl just because she doesn't want you. He just wished he could have learned that lesson just a little bit earlier.

**This was two shorter shots made into one so it ended up long. Sorry about that, or not depending on how you see it. **

**I realize while Rachel is submissive, she seems to be the one to initiate sex for the most part. Manipulative little thing isn't she? So who's really the dom in this? Lol! Brittany should be making a sexytimes appearance soon as well. Thank you for reading. Please review because I need my fix.**


	5. Body Beautiful

**Title:** Body Beautiful

**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Quinn/Santana Rachel /Santana / Quinn /Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17 for shameless smut.

**Warning:** Girl!Peen so if that's not your thing you may want to move on.  
><strong>Word Length<strong>: 7,000+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinntana alone time. Brittany makes another appearance in the group dynamic. She's just a recurring role in the Berry-o's' sexytimes so she won't be a regular.

**Spoilers: **All aired episodes to be safe but the timeline among other things have been switched up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Glee"; I merely borrow some of their characters so that I can make them do twisted sexual acts to one another and then send them back all used up. I hope you're okay with that. If not, there is this x on the upper right hand of this page you can push to make a quick getaway.

Thank you to everyone that reviews, and adds to favorites and alerts. I also want to say thanks to the Anons that I don't get to write back via PM.

To the Anon that asked if Quinn or Santana could get Rachel Pregnant; In this world it is possible but Rachel is on birth control and if I go there it will be a while off.

Special thanks to **SusyCares** for giving me a great way to write a Quinntana scene. I was stumped as to how I wanted to do that until she made a suggestion about it in a review.

**Ohbrittana** is the best smutt beta ever. She rocked this in ways I can't even explain.

**Body Beautiful**

Santana was spending a lazy day at home watching a 'Jersey Shore' marathon. Quinn's parents wanted to talk to her about something and informed her that she'd be expected to be at home through the weekend. Rachel was spending the day with Brittany at the retirement home and later the community center, helping to teach some dance moves; she was kind of going overboard with attempts to look well rounded on her college applications. So Santana felt content to watch trashy television on her king-sized bed wearing nothing but her birthday suit, while her own parents were having a romantic weekend getaway in Columbus. It would have to do until her brunette girlfriend and her best friend came by later.

She'd just managed to finish off a pack of cookies, which she knew Sue Sylvester would likely beat out of her had she been witnessed to it, when the bell rang.

"Just a minute," she yelled in annoyance at having to get up from her comfortable position lying on her stomach. She grabbed her plush red robe from the foot of her bed and rushed herself into it. The doorbell rang again, which only served to aggravate her even more as she ran down the stairs. "I said I'm coming. Hold your horses," she grumbled. The Latina swung the door open already saying, "What do yo…" Her voice halted at the sight of her hazel-eyed girlfriend obviously trying to hold back a fresh round of tears. She briefly wondered why the girl didn't just use the key hidden in the flower pot, but the state her girl was in told her that it wasn't important. She was probably too upset to even remember where it was. "Q, what's wrong?"

"I need….I, when's Rachel coming over?" asked the teary blonde from her spot on the front porch.

Santana gently pulled her girlfriend into the house as she said, "She'll be here in a few hours, babe." The girl softly wrapped her arm around the other cheerleader. "Tell me what's wrong." Quinn remained quiet. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." Santana grabbed the porcelain hand and led the other girl up the steps to her bedroom.

She walked through the opened door, Quinn in tow, and motioned for her to sit. Quinn looked at the empty pack of cookies with a watery smile. "Geez Lopez, coach would go ape shit on you if she saw that."

"Good thing she isn't here to see it huh? I have another pack if you want in on that," the raven haired girl smirked.

"In a little while," Quinn sniffled.

"So you want to talk or whatever?" Quinn eyed her lover a little skeptically, "I know we don't really do the feelings shit with each other but I can be here for you, okay. I love you, Q." Santana sat next to the girl and enveloped her in a hug. "You listened to me when I freaked out over the Finn thing right? Let me be here for you now."

As they pulled apart Quinn looked to her lap. "Would you….I mean, if you found a doctor that would like, fix you….I mean to say like…m…make your guy parts into lady parts, would you?"

"I've always known that I could change the pluming when I was legal," stated Santana. "When I was a kid I wanted to get it done so badly because I just wanted to be normal. I guess I just haven't thought much about it lately though. I mean I don't want to go and tell everybody about my man-meat or anything, but I don't feel like a freak anymore. Having two hot girlfriends who not only accept it, but embrace it, kind of eased me up on the whole thing, you know?"

Quinn nodded with red puffy eyes. "I was so embarrassed about it for so long. My dad wouldn't even talk about it but my mom, she was always so supportive. She always told me how special I was and that it didn't change what kind of person I was. She may not have always been emotionally available, but she always understood when it came to that."

"What happened, Q?" The Latin cheerleader repeated.

"They want me to get it 'fixed' as if I'm broken or something," Quinn said dryly, kicking off her tennis shoes.

"But you don't want to?" Santana asked cautiously.

"It's just….. It's a part of me, S. I like the way it feels. I love that Rachel loves it. I love that I can make her happy with it. I love the way it feels when one of you touches me. Damn it, I love that it's something I can share with you in a way I can't with anyone else. Not even Rach. As much as I love her, she won't be able to understand this part of me the way you can."

"I hear what you're saying and if you want to keep it then keep it, but if this is about Rachel…." Santana's shoulders slumped. "Or even me. If you think that the only reason we want you is because of your dick, then shit, we haven't done enough to show you that we love you." Quinn opened her mouth to protest but Santana kept right on talking. "Yeah we bonded over it okay, I get that. We both have lady-penises or whatever. But you gots to know I love you right? Hell if you get rid of it I'll still want you. And before you start questioning Rachel, just think about it. Do you really honestly believe that she wouldn't support you and want to be with you? She'd be there for you until she smothered you with all that damn support and you know it?" Santana gave a small smile when she saw that the blonde was smiling through the resurfacing tears.

"It isn't about that," Quinn assured. "I honestly accept it about myself. God knows I don't want to lose either one of you, but this…" Quinn motioned in between her legs. "It's not just an inconvenience anymore, it's an essential. Even if I didn't have you, I wouldn't want to let it go."

"You just like feeling like a stud," Santana joked.

"That too," Quinn tried to joke back. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the girl with the creamy skin spoke again. "They had it all planned out." Santana looked at her inquiring more. "They set up this whole family togetherness bullshit so that they could get under my skin." Quinn laughed humorlessly. "I thought they actually started taking an interest in spending time with me. Jen came to town and we had a real good time. But in the end, it was all about buttering me up so that I'd…"

"They love you, Q." Santana rested her forehead onto her blonde girlfriend's. "They want you to be happy and protected."

"That's what mom said when I told her I didn't want to do it. I told her that I was happy, and I reminded her of all the times she told me that as long as I was with someone who really loved me, it wouldn't matter that I had it."

"And what did she say?"

"That it was different when I had no choice. I'm eighteen and I need to start thinking about how I can make myself less of a freak." Quinn's tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks. "It shocked me. Then my dad said that I could finally be the daughter he always wanted me to be. That I may not be able to give him grandchildren like my sister, but at least I could be more normal."

Santana was pissed. She wanted to say what a prick Russell Fabray was and how her parents didn't deserve the girl as a daughter because Quinn deserved so much more than them. Though in that moment, seeing her dejected girlfriend, she knew she had to bite back some of her anger. "Baby, you're perfect," she said softly. "If they can't see that, then fuck'em. We're getting out of this damn town after graduation and I promise you whether you keep the cock or not, me and Rach, we're going to be there for you."

"I….They made me feel so weak, San. I've always tried to be strong so Russell would see that I'm worth something, even with it. But after today….San all I could do was cry and run out of there." Quinn was squeezing the darker girl's hands.

"Quinn, you're like the strongest chick I know, and….damn I can't believe I'm admitting this but. Look it's okay to be weak sometimes. You have people to lean on. Rach and I, we can help prop you up until you're strong enough to stand up on your own, and then we'll walk with you."

Quinn looked at the other girl fondly. She smiled sweetly before snorting jokingly, "I knew you were sappy under all that Lima Heights bull." Then she quickly claimed her girlfriend's lips. "I love you so much."

Quinn's hands were already frantically slipping into the robe trying to push the fabric off the tanned body in front of her. "Q," Santana breathed. "It's okay, baby."

"I want to take you. Please let me take you," she begged as the hot tears made yet another appearance. Now she was fumbling with her jeans, as she felt the flesh between her thighs stiffen.

"You're upset. Let me take care of you," the Latina whispered into her blonde lover's ear.

"San, I need this," Quinn answered. She was referring to her need to feel in charge; the need to not feel weak and her girlfriend knew as much.

"You needs to let go. You needs to let someone take care of you and see that it doesn't make you a fucking weakling." Santana replied. "Let me show you." Quinn simply nodded and allowed the other girl to finish slipping off her own robe before sliding between Quinn's legs to finishing the task of unbuttoning the blonde's jeans. "You are a badass bitch, babe." Santana said as she pulled at the waist, removing the other girl from the confines of her jeans. "You rule that damn school like a champ." She whispered saucily then kissed the head cheerleader's thigh. "But you can let me shoulder some of that when we're alone." She placed another kiss a little further up. "You're safe with me." Quinn's body squirmed as Santana raised her naked body over her, lightly brushing her stiffening cock over the hardened appendage in the hazel-eyed girl's yellow boy shorts as she made her way to tug at her sweater. Quinn shifted her body enough to allow the darker girl to rid of the barrier, leaving her breast covered by a matching bra and waiting to be fondled.

"S, I just have to have you right now."

Santana unhooked the other girl's bra, revealing porcelain mounds graced with pink middles and hardened buds before saying, "You have me, baby. You always got me." Their pelvises rolled together as the girl on top licked her way from the blonde's neck to her ear and seductively said, "Do you even know how lucky we are to have you? Damn Q, you're not just hot, you're a dynamo in your own right. We all are in our own ways but you…you get things done in a quiet classy way." She slipped her hand down the boy shorts, to further aid in her lover's erection while she slowly ground down on top of the other body. Her actions proved to aid in the hardening of her own cock as well. "Fuck, I'm so hard for you, Q." She used her free hand to guide one of Quinn's between her legs.

"Mmmm, San. You're already trickling a little."

"So are you," Santana smirked as her hand swiped across the tip of the head cheerleader's member; the sticky warmth coating her fingers. "It's crying for me."

"Please. Just make me feel you. I want you all over me," Quinn whined.

"That won't be a problem." Santana removed her hand from her partner's engorged flesh and brought it to her mouth, licking her palm grabbing the throbbing member and pumping. "This is beautiful," she said while stroking the cock. "It's another gorgeous part of you."

Quinn's eyes rolled upward at the sensation between her legs; however, when warm softness began to cover her left nipple, and lips started to add suction, she outwardly groaned, quivering her lips. Her hand was still gripping Santana and she couldn't help the rough spasm her digits made. The raven-haired Cheerio nipped at the nipple after feeling her own hardness being stimulated.

"Take care of me," she whispered into the air. "Take away the control, just for a little while."

"Take these off," Santana said softly, again removing her hand from the girl beneath her. "Then I want you on the bed…all fours." Quinn released her hold on her second in command's cock in order to comply. Santana detached their bodies and stood back, her dick standing at attention, as Quinn followed orders. She smiled as her girlfriend crept up onto the mattress her feet still wearing white socks, revealing the puckering hole between the split of her butt. "I don't tell you enough how fine your ass is, babe." Santana walked over and gently ran her hands over the exposed cheeks. "Whatever you choose, just don't do anything to fuck up this pretty ass." She then began placing feather light kisses over the rounded flesh until she'd felt she had done a sufficient job.

Santana stood, still marveling at the blonde from behind while lightly chewing her bottom lip and squeezing her shaft. She knew that she was the only one who could see her lover like this. Not even their little diva had been permitted to see Quinn in this way. She'd seen her in states of vulnerability, but nothing like this. The HBIC was in no way ready to be quite _this_ vulnerable in her presence. It was something that the two cheerleader girlfriends shared that nobody else was let in on as of yet and the thought excited Santana in a way that she hadn't quite expected. The pre-cum that was sporadically spilling from her cock was a dead giveaway. The Latina used the warm liquid to lubricate herself before she pointedly said, "I'm going to show you just how much I want you, Q. We may not be good at all that sappy shit when it comes to each other, but fuck….I love you damn it. You need to know that. You need to feel that and trust it."

"San, I know okay. I know this stopped just being about our mutual feelings for her a while ago. I mean I still love her more than ever, but I love you just the same," Quinn said warmly.

"So you understand that I want you just as much? I mean it's the same with you right? Same amount of love but in different ways? I'm sweeter with her because she responds to that better. You and me, we usually get off on the push and pull of it all." Santana was gently repositioning the girl on her hands and knees by lifting her hips to line up with her own pelvis as she spoke the last sentence.

"I know," the blonde simply stated, though, the want inside of her wasn't exactly hidden in her voice.

Now the dark eyed beauty was aiming her boner at the pink puckered hole, slowly guiding it to the tight opening, and rubbing the tip around to spread her personal lubricant. This wasn't foreign to either of them, as they had both been in similar positions for one another in the past, however, this was the first time it hadn't been a battle of wills. For the first time, Quinn was willing, without a struggle, whether it was genuine or halfhearted.

"Remember, I got you, Q," Santana all but whispered as she gradually entered the awaiting channel, her right hand placed on the other cheerleader's hip. They both groaned at the motion.

It had been a while since Quinn had been taken like this and at the feeling; well she had to at least admit, "I didn't even realize how much I missed this."

"We still fit so good," Santana said, with a little bit of cockiness in her voice. She ground against the ivory posterior for added affect. "My girls know how to keep their shit nice and tight."

Quinn's response was to grind right back, causing the caramel colored girl to groan again as she looked down to see herself stretching the tight orifice. The blonde girl looked back at her lover, who was thoroughly enjoying her position and winked. Santana released her hold on the hazel-eyed girl's hips so that she could reach up and grip a chunk of golden tresses and guide Quinn's soft pink lips to her own. She wasted no time plunging her tongue into the already separated lips. The head Cheerio drank in the kiss with vigor, though she was mindfully conveying eagerness rather than dominance. They stayed in that position until Quinn's neck began to get soar and she pulled away just enough not to feel too much of a tug on her hair. "Finish what you started," she husked to her companion. The Hispanic girl released the hair she'd been clutching and slipped her right hand back to her lover's hip. "I always do," she said back in the sultriest of voices. She began pounding into her girlfriend without bothering to engage in a slow buildup, her sac slapping Quinn's perineum adding further stimulation.

There grunts and groans, only served to spur one another on. Quinn rocked her hips along with the pace of her partner, whimpering every so often in between pants as she felt fulfilled in a way that only Santana could provide. Santana briefly thought about their absent girlfriend and the way the smaller girl had way of pushing herself further and further when it came to pleasing them. She wanted to do that for the girl currently taking in every inch she had to offer. Having been inspired she placed her hand on Quinn's mouth and said, "Lick my hand, baby." It took a few moments for the other girl to understand the command through the haze of being hammered into; though once she had, she complied without question.

Santana released an "Mmmmmm," as she felt the heat of Quinn's tongue leaving moisture all over her palm. When her hand was adequately lubricated she reached it to Quinn's openly hanging hard-on. The pre-cum further aided her as she palmed the erection and began to pump it along with the movement of her thrusts.

"Oh, Fuck," Quinn whined.

"I hope that's a good fuck," Santana said cheekily.

"You're always a good fuck," Quinn returned in a similarly cheeky tone, looking back to lock eyes with a darker pair.

"I'm a great fuck and I'll make sure you remember it."

"Promises, promises, lover," Quinn smirked then returned her eyes to the dark blue wall in front of her.

"I keeps my promises." The tanned girl bent over a little more so that she could reach her other hand around and fondle the blonde girl's testicles. "Remember the first time you let me touch you like this?" Quinn nodded, though she didn't look back. "I had to fight you for it but once I got my hands on your cock, you pretty much gave in."

"I had you a few times before that though," Quinn added, still wanting to express that she had gotten to Santana more than the other way around.

"I can honestly say that you rocked my world," the shorter cheerleader chuckled. "But by the time I got you, I think you folded a little too easily. I think maybe you really wanted me to make you mine." Santana's jerks were becoming more rigorous. "Am I wrong, babe?"

"No," Quinn admitted "I…..I wanted you to make me feel as good as you make Rach feel. …..I know it's different but…..Oh, shit San…I…I," Quinn lowered her head. Between hearing the slap of her girlfriend's balls meeting her ass, the fascinating stretch to her hole, the warmth of the clear fluid filling her channel and her member being pumped so wickedly good; the girl couldn't keep her mind clear. Quinn felt her dick twitch in her girlfriend's grip. "I…I….I lllo…looove you, S," she sputtered out as the tightness in her own sack shot heat through her entire self, causing an explosion of milky whiteness to spurt repeatedly onto the Latina's hands and red bedspread. The blonde fell forward, now unable to maintain her balance. While she had slipped off of Santana's cock, she'd briefly trapped the darker girl's hands in place beneath her, before she was able to slip them out.

"I love you too," Santana assured, quite pleased with herself as Quinn lay recovering on the bed. She placed a large open mouthed kiss to Quinn's lower back, which she soon began to intensify, all the while busying her palms between her thighs. There was no reason to waste perfectly good jizz. It would make the rest of her task much easier. "You unravel so well." The second in command crawled up the mattress next to her girlfriend and rolled onto her back. She was still painfully hard, but she knew Quinn was exhausted. She'd have to finish herself off. Once again she began to message her own meat with the help of her girlfriend's cum. She gazed at Quinn, who lay limp with closed eyes, while propelling herself further into bliss.

Quinn was your classic beauty; the kind that you only had to look at once to know it. But her beauty factor wasn't enough to draw the Latina in on its own. She was attracted to her on a superficial level for a couple of years, but love hadn't come until their mutual relationship with their third had begun. She was sure that it wasn't any one action that got them to this point, but rather a few. There were times in their loneliness, or desperation that sent them into each other looking for embrace and comfort, when for some reason, Rachel nor Brittany were there to provide it. There was the way Quinn would play boss lady, yet still offer herself up after pretending to fight for dominance, provided they were alone. They shared a secret about one another that bonded them and even if some others knew as well, they'd never know what it was actually like to be in the same position as they were. They were just learning to be soft with one another in a way that they'd only reserved for Rachel, and while it wasn't something they wanted to do all the time, sometimes it felt so damn nice.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open immediately finding the dark set staring back at her. Her lips quirked and she lifted her head. "You're so great at taking care of me." She placed a soft kiss to the Latina's jaw and then another on the hollow of her chest. Santana was still handling herself with dedication. "I can take care of you now," Quinn added as her hand traveled down to her lover's working palm.

"No," rolled off of the other girl's lips. "This was about taking care of you, Q this is for you."

At her girlfriend's words, Quinn moved her hand back up Santana's body and cupped a tanned breast. "You work on that, and I'll work on this," the blonde husked into the other girl's ear. She rolled a dark nipple between her thumb and index finger while glaring with lustful eyes.

Santana grunted and used her free hand to push Quinn's face to her own. She attached their lips again, lightly nibbling on a pink bottom lip. Her hand was getting a somewhat tired, but she was on a mission, and Santana Lopez was definitely not the kind to give up. She had two smoking hot girlfriends to prove as much. Tightening her grip she began to milk herself at a faster tempo, grunting in exertion.

She and Quinn had stamina that they were sure most boys, not just Finn, didn't. According to her blue-eyed best friend, no guy had ever been able to match their endurance, but at times like this, that particular quality felt like it could result in carpal tunnel.

Sensing the issue, but not wanting to go against her girl's request, Quinn moaned into the other set of lips before detaching them and latching on to the nipple she's been toying with. A shaky "Quinn," left her mouth laced with not just want, but need. Quinn simply nodded while suckling on the erect mound. A light nip here and a grazing of the tongue there, topped off with a tough suck, left the words, "Son of a…," being hissed through the raven-haired girl's clenched teeth.

Her head was buzzing, as was her dick. The recognizable body quake made its way around her limbs and torso, half burning, half freezing as Quinn continued to greedily take in her breast. Her own warm seed shooting up and then spilling over her nimble fingers, coating her testicles and sliding down to a small portion of her ass. "Fuck I love you." While untangling her other hand, still interlocked in what had become a mess of blonde, she bent her head and kissed the other girls temple.

The hazel-eyed cheerleader released the nipple with a pop, resurfacing with a satisfied grin. "I love you too, S."

The Latin girl let her body slump and Quinn allowed herself to collapse into her. They were cuddling with one another alone, for the first time and it was….nice. Yes it was nice. Neither one of the verbalized it, but it was implied.

"I'm keeping it. I don't care what they say, I'm keeping my damn penis," Quinn said with confidence. "Not for you, not for Rach, but for me. I know there are people that are born in the wrong body, but I wasn't. I was born in mine."

"If that's what you want, then that's what you'll do. I'm plenty happy with you and I'm pretty sure our little star is too. I just want you to be happy with yourself."

"I am," Quinn answered. "I really am, and I'm done letting my dad make me feel like there's something wrong with me just because he can't handle it. I won't let my mom ruin me just because she decided she wants to 'fix' what she always told me wasn't broken."

"Good," Santana said softly. "Because I've known you to be a lot of things, Q. but broken, yeah, not one of them."

Quinn chuckled at that. "Thanks, baby."

"No problem. Now shut up so I can catch some zees. This head cheerleader chick, wore me the fuck out and I have to power up before I have another go at her," the Latina said playfully.

"Real romantic, San," Quinn dryly returned.

"Oh you love it."

"Yeah, I actually kind of really do."

**RSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQRSQ**

Quinn woke up to giggling and hazy Santana. "What's so funny?" She heard her tanned lover grouse out with no real malice in her voice.

"I never saw you and Quinn after sexytimes by yourselves," Brittany continued to giggle.

Rachel let out "Awe," before sitting down next to a messy Quinn. "You, my darlings, are adorable." She pressed her lips to the foreheads of her girlfriends, first ivory skin then caramel.

"Not adorable," Santana retorted. "Muy caliente!"

"And, very hot," Rachel amended.

"Like, totes on fire," Brittany bubbled.

"I really gots to find a new hiding place for that key," Santana rolled her eyes jokingly.

"But I like it there," Brittany pouted. "It's like digging for buried treasure."

"She's not going to move it, B," Quinn finally spoke croakily.

"Beside," Rachel began, "I dare her to deprive me of stumbling across such a beautiful moment in the future." She was beaming like they'd gotten her tickets to see Barbra Streisand singing her greatest hits, live at Madison Square Garden.

Quinn gasped dramatically in false shock. "She'd never," she said as she sat up and pulled the little brunette over to her lap. At the feel of bare flesh and warm moisture over the front of her thigh from under the red sweater dress, the HBIC chuckled darkly. "Really, Rach? No panties?"

Santana shot up from her position on the bed with an obvious annoyed glint in her eyes. "You've been walking around commando all day?"

"No, we took them off when we came in and saw you all messy and naked," Brittany answered for her diva friend.

"I really wanted to salvage my underwear this time," admitted their girlfriend. "I have had to part with a great many since we started seeing each other and I really like the pair I had on." Rachel pointed at the green panties with the little music notes all over it, neatly folded on the Latina's desk, alongside a not so neatly folded pair of purple ones.

"I didn't want hers to be lonely," Brittany simply shrugged. "Oh, and I wanted to have sexytimes too," she added. Quinn and Rachel chuckled, while Santana looked at the blue-eyed girl sweetly. "Like soon because we were teaching Samba at the community center and every time Rachel swished her hips she looked kind of like sex on legs."

"Is that so?" Quinn smiled at Santana conspiratorially. "Maybe she can show us how that works?" Without utterance, Rachel rolled her hips, grinding her naked center against the shorter blonde's leg. She let out an airy moan and then forced herself to halt. "Not quite a swish but I can work with it." Rachel's actions had served to reboot both of her girlfriends' dicks almost simultaneously, though they were each on their way once they'd realized that the other girls were panty-less.

Brittany had finally moved from her standing position and sat next to Santana on the bed. How could she deny the girl when she was so ready for it right? "Hop on," The black-haired girl smiled, though the smile on the blonde dancer's face outdid hers by miles. Without further question, Brittany was hoisting herself up onto her friends lap, and impaled herself gleefully. She had been so wet she easily took the, dried cum covered cock. Santana laid back and let her friend go to work taking the thick shaft deep and rolling her pelvis up then back down, as her girlfriend's looked on with darkened eyes.

"You look like sex on legs when you roll your hips, Britt-Britt," Rachel said in **the voice**. "Right, Q?" She now looked at Quinn.

"Just like you Rachie," Quinn husked. "You were such a good girl, not getting wet until you got here to Santi and me," she added with a purr.

"I couldn't help it once I got here," replied Rachel. "Seeing my Q and my Santi like that made me all wet down there. And I was so happy because I didn't think I was going get to see you today."

Quinn didn't bother with explanations. They'd talk about it later but for now, she just wanted to be in the now. "So you liked your surprise?"

Rachel's eyes looked back to her friend, whom was riding her other girlfriend for dear life. "I loved it," she said with glazed eyes as she watched Brittany pull herself almost completely off the tan cock before slamming herself back down so the blunt head met her cervix. Santana's hands were placed firmly on both of the dancer's pink skirt-covered hips and she was smirking devilishly as she began to assist in lifting the blonde and pulling her back down. "I like it when you and Santi are sweet to each other."

"You also love to watch Britt-Britt ride Santi, don't you?" Quinn laughed, knowing damn well she did too.

"Hells yeah she does," Santana threw in from her position on the bed. "You like to see me and Britt-Britt put on a show for you. Isn't that right Rachie?"

Rachel pushed herself down onto Quinn's leg with a little force but didn't try to get herself off. "You make my pussy all messy," she answered with a little frustration. She was horny as hell and she wanted so badly to do something about it.

"Don't be mean," Brittany said through her own breathy moans and pants as her pussy pulled in the eight inch cock with enthusiasm. "Rachie wants to play too. Make her feel like magic, Q."

Quinn could see her lover's relief when Brittany made the comment. "Of course I'm going to make her feel….like magic. I just had to figure out how I wanted to do it first," the shorter blonde said sexily. "Be a good girl and stand up for a moment," she commanded. Rachel immediately complied, leaving slick wetness on her girlfriend's thigh. Quinn scooted her body down on the bed a little so that her head fell adjacent to Santana's hips, while the diva looked on expectantly. "I like watching Britt-Britt and Santi too, but I really like it when you sit on my face. Up you go." Part of her wanted to cram her hard dick deep inside the girl and fuck Rachel into oblivion but after the day's events; she needed to prove to herself that she could get her girl off without her lady-cock. Sure she was going to keep it, but actually seeing that it was her and her skills that Rachel loved, and not only her cock, that was important. "I can see how ready you are for me. Hell, I can smell it on you. " Rachel scurried back to the bed and crawled up alongside her head Cheerio before placing both her knees on either side of Quinn's head. "

The other girl placed her arms around both her lover's thighs as the singer squatted into position, giving Quinn better access to her now dripping heat. Santana's eyes were stuck to her girlfriend's like glue, though Brittany wasn't in a position to see. When Quinn swiped her tongue over the smaller diva's folds Rachel, moaned and her eyes screwed shut. The darker girl couldn't stop herself from releasing her grasp on Brittany's left hip and grazed her pointer and index fingers over Rachel's right cheek. "Open your eyes pretty girl," she said gently, although Brittany hadn't lightened up her pace.

Her girlfriend did as she was told as she felt her clit being slurped in between supple lips. Brittany kept her eyes on the girl under her. "I'll bet Rachie looks so sexy right now," the dancer beamed before she bent down to place a kiss on Santana's neck. "What does she look like?" she husked into her ear and went back to kissing. Santana drew her hand back and placed it back on the girl on top of her.

Rachel watched her as she waited to hear the answer. "She looks gorgeous. Damn, like such a good girl." The diva smiled wide, but soon shuddered as a soft tongue dipped into her cavern and started swirling about. "Does Q's tongue make you feel good?" Santana was asked cockily, as if she took pride in her blonde girlfriend's accomplishment.

"Mmmhmmm," Rachel managed. Quinn was feeling the contracting walls respond to the caresses of every move her tongue made inside. Her nose nuzzled into her Rachel's twitching nub. Unable to stop her hips from defying her, the tiny singer began rolling her hips, slowly picking up speed. Quinn thought about reprimanding her girl, but decided that she was enjoying her enthusiasm too much to stop it.

Meanwhile Brittany was trying to hold out for the Latin girl. She could see that she was getting off on the sight of one of her girlfriends tongue fuck the other, while the blonde dancer took full advantage of her stiff cock. "What's she doing?"

"She's….Oh …fuck…she's biting her bottom lip and my good girl's trying so hard to keep her eyes open for me," the second in command replied.

"Shit, Q" Rachel hissed out loud. The other girl was lapping at her sopping sex like it was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"Rachie has such a filthy mouth," Santana bellowed. "But what can we expect when we do such filthy things to her?"

"Like when you stuck….. your …y-your hands in her pan…panties and got her off in the….in the…. middle of that assembly? That was hotttt," Brittany panted.

"Yeah like that," Santana laughed at the memory of Rachel trying to keep herself in check, whilst Santana's hand working ever so diligently under the jacket draped over her lap, while Quinn and Brittany looked on with lust filled eyes among a sea full of oblivious students and teachers.

"Santi made me make a mess," Rachel said shakily, trying not to push herself any further onto Quinn's face. "I got to clean the mess off of her fingers, but I had to wait til we got out of there and then they were all dry and sticky." Rachel pouted for a moment until a smile came back over her face. "Santi and Q said I cleaned them really good though."

This gave Santana an idea as she swiped her fingers between the blonde dancer's wet pussy lips, coating them in their combined juices. Bringing them up to the starlet's lips she simply ordered, "Lick" and Rachel did as told; taking the Latina's fingers into her mouth, savoring the mixed flavors.

For the second time that day Santana felt her body burst aflame. "When you say shit like that…..fuck Rachie." Recognizing the look on the Latina's face, Brittany hurriedly removed herself from Santana and began to jerk the girl just as hard as she had been riding her. She and Rachel observed as she released a fresh batch of semen over her already glistening cock and Brittany's hands.

At this point the tall blonde needed only to grace her clit with her fingers to send herself over the edge, causing herself to convulse with a string of groans and whines next to the tan-skinned girl.

Like a chain reaction, the sight of her girlfriend and Brittany shattering one after the other, along with the sweet abuse of her pulsing bundle of nerves; she was sent spiraling over the edge, releasing a flood of arousal. Quinn gladly took in her juices, refusing to release her hold as she did so completely. Santana tiredly lifted her body to capture Rachel's lips before letting herself go limp again.

The hazel-eyed head cheerleader finally slackened her arms, allowing Rachel to move her body upward. She was pleased that Quinn had managed breath control of that caliber. She'd always excelled at it, though now the others were doing so as well. Quinn sat up with and turned toward the bed, her face full of clear gooeyness and a self-satisfied smirk. She raked over the bodies in the bed before traveling her eyes back to Rachel. "So was it magical, Rachie?"

Rachel breathed out jaggedly, "I saw stars and unicorns, Q."

"Was there cotton candy too?" Brittany was quicker to recover than most and was already back to bouncing around. Had it not been for the geyser that had gone off between her legs, sending liquid flooding down the limb, nobody would have been the wiser. The only parts of her clothing to leave her body had been her panties and shoes, just as Rachel.

"And cotton candy," the songstress answered. "And Tony's and Grammy's," she added.

Santana giggled at the response, while Brittany awed. Quinn, on the other hand, climbed over to the glee star and gave her a nice helping of her own flavor via smoldering kiss. The way she ran her tongue over Rachel's mouth almost seemed like she was in need of rediscovery. When they parted Santana was sure to claim her little girlfriend's lips, though not quite as passionately as Quinn had. Normally would have insisted upon it, however, she could see that her girlfriends need to talk about recent events in the head Cheerio's life. "Mmmmmm, babe," she said, letting go of her Santi roll. "As much as I love how fine you taste, I needs me some eats. Britts and me are gonna hit the shower and cook us up something nice. I even got vegan crap for you in the house." she said passively.

"You always have Vegan friendly options for me," the brunette said contentedly.

"Yeah," Brittany confirmed. "You're whipped, San," Quinn laughed loudly at the comment.

"It's called taking care of all my hot as hell girlfriend," Santana defended. "And if I were you I wouldn't be laughing, Fabray. You have more vegan cookbooks than I do."

Quinn stopped laughing but then Rachel started. "There's nothing wrong with being prepared," Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Oh, baby," Rachel began. "You're right I'm sorry. I love you."

Quinn smiled at that. "And what about me," Santana false huffed, flailing her arms in a dramatic fashion.

Rachel bounced up, seemingly well recovered and wrapped her arms around her raven-haired girlfriend. "I love you too," She said huskily into the other girl's ear then pecked her on the lips. "Now, make me food woman," she joked, unwrapping her arms. She then slapped her naked lover on the butt.

"I'm only letting you get away with that for now because I'm gonna have my way with you very soon, and I'll be punishing you for that," Santana said in her seductive voice. She grabbed Brittany and exited the room.

"I can't wait to get punished," the singer grinned, now moving back to her blonde girlfriend, who was no longer smiling. When she felt the mood of the room change, Rachel let go of her playful attitude and sat beside her. "Hey, beautiful," she said, cupping the other girl's cheek. "What's going on?"

Quinn looked deep into the dark pools of Rachel's eyes, though took a few moment to figure out how she wanted to broach the subject. "Rach, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Quinn. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, it's just, what I have to ask is difficult."

"Go at your own pace, baby." Rachel lifted the other girl's hand to her lips, and kissed the girl's knuckles.

"I….I…um. If I decided to fix my lady-penis situation, how would you feel about that?"

"Quinn, I want you to do what makes you feel right. I personally don't see anything about you to fix, well, other than your affinity for bacon," Rachel retorted softly.

"So if I didn't have it, it wouldn't bother you?"

"We'd have to make adjustments to our sex life because it's what we're used to, but I think you just demonstrated that you don't need your cock to fuck me senseless," the brunette chuckled.

"Would you rather I didn't have it?"

"My preference doesn't matter, though I love you either way. I've had a crush on you since the eighth grade Quinn Fabray. That was long before I knew about the extra…package you have. With or without it, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn shifted uneasily in her spot. "But you _do _have a preference?"

"Out of all I just said,_ that _is what you focus on? Quinn, I don't have a preference. I didn't waver either way once I found out about the penis. I still wanted you just as badly. I just incorporated new fantasies to fit with your body." She gave a soft smile, "And figuring out the mechanics, that was just extra fun."

Quinn smiled back and leaned into her girl. "My parents want me to get rid of it, but I want to keep it. I don't think they'll take my decision well."

"It's your choice. Santana and I will be here for you no matter what. We just want you to be happy. We want you to feel complete."

"I think I knew that, I just needed to hear it from you. "

"I can say it as many times as you need to hear it," Rachel confirmed.

"I'm counting on that."

They held one another in silence for a few minutes before Rachel's pierced it with her voice. "Can I ask you something?"

"It goes both ways, babe. You can ask me anything."

"You've been hard since before you put your tongue inside me. That's got to be painful. Would you like me too….."

"Yes," Quinn interrupted before her lover could finish her sentence properly. "Please…fuck yes."

"Well sit back, baby," the smaller girl said wickedly. "I have a craving to satisfy."


	6. A Much Needed Vacation

**I love you all that review, follow and favorite this. It really makes me happy, especially since it has been so long since I've posted to these one-shots. **

**Thanks a billion to Ohbrittana because she is a smutt goddess and really helped me out of my G!P smutt slump. Between grammar and really steaming things up, she had her work cut out for her and she very much delivered. **

**AN: Okay so I know it has been a ridiculous amount of time and I have all sorts of reasons and excuses but I don't think you really care that much about them and would rather just read what I happen to have for you now. So yeah, here you go….**

* * *

><p>Spring break was upon the McKinley masses and boy had it come at the right time for the trio. The girls needed a break from freaking out over their plans for college applications and what not. Rachel was going crazier than anyone they knew when it came to her auditions. She had applied to NYADA, Julliard, and Tisch, though NYADA was the school she was hoping to get into since it provided exactly what she needed to make it big on Broadway. Santana applied to NYU and Quinn applied to Columbia. They had both applied to Tisch as well and added the American Musical and Dramatic Academy to their lists. All three had aspirations of fame, while Rachel was focused on musical theater, Santana was more looking forward to being a recording artist, and Quinn wanted to act.<p>

The Cheerios were worried like any normal senior in their position would be, but Rachel was more high strung than ever and they needed to calm her down. Quinn may not have been losing sleep for the same reasons as Rachel, but she had been dealing with a lot of tension in her home life. After she told her parents that she would not go through with surgically removing her penis, things had become frosty in the Fabray home. Russell wouldn't dare mess up the pretty persona of a healthy, happy, white, middle class Christian family by forcing her out of the house so instead he shoved money at her and stopped talking to her for the most part. Her mother wasn't much better, so Quinn spent most of her time with her girlfriends and spending whatever she could of her parent's money, a big 'screw you'.

That's how they were funding seventy percent of their little spring break trip. Rachel had finally turned eighteen and the three of them were ready to hit the road, Okay, so it was more like friendly skies, for the first time without anyone else exercising authority over them. Key West was calling their names and the girls couldn't wait. It also didn't hurt that they wouldn't have to hide the nature of their relationship while in Florida.

* * *

><p>"This is so beautiful," Rachel chirped in excitement. "Oh my god, look at this view," she added as she ran over to the window, taking in the white sands and blue ocean off in the distance.<p>

"And we get to see it for five wonderful days," Quinn said dreamily as she relaxed into Santana's embrace.

"I can't wait to go snorkeling," the small brunette beamed at the girls standing just behind her.

"Yeah well I'm gonna leave that to you and Q," Santana said. "I'll be lying on the beach and catching some rays."

"Babe, you have a natural tan," Rachel said back.

"Yeah but I'll look a lot hotter splayed out on a beach blanket than wearing one of those alien looking things on my face."

"You'll look hot either way," Quinn assured the girl. Santana merely gave her girl a soft smile.

"So we should change out of our travel cloths and grab some dinner. I read on the website that this hotel has six restaurants and two of them have a vegan menu on top of their regular ones, while the others have a few added vegan options," Rachel speedily said, already going through her suitcase.

"Well the lady has made her demands," Santana laughed, happily dragging the blonde along to comply with their girlfriend's request.

* * *

><p>Quinn wore a green sundress with her green sandals and she had her hair loose and free as it fell past her shoulders. Rachel had gone with a simple white sleeveless button up and a black miniskirt and a pair of black dress shoes with a three inch heel, her hair in a ponytail. Her girls had been relieved when she opted out of packing sweaters or anything with argyle print on it. Santana had on a short little red cocktail dress with matching heels. Her hair was whipped down her back and she was rocking the look pretty damn well.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to The Oceono Surf. I'm Greg and I'll be your server this evening," The tall blonde man said his rehearsed lines, all the while eyeing the Latina. "May I start you off with a drink and maybe an appetizer this evening?"

"I'd like lemonade, please," Quinn said, effectively gaining his attention.

"One lemonade," he repeated.

"And I'd like an iced tea, thank you," Rachel said soon after.

"And for you," he asked Santana.

"Diet coke will do just fine," the darker girl said, hardly sparing the waiter a glance.

"Any appetizers?"

Santana waved him off and Rachel shook her head. "We're good," Quinn said. "We just need time to look at the menu."

"I'll be right back with your drink orders," he answered before scurrying off. He returned about five minutes later. He sat the coke down in front of Santana and then served the other girls.

"Have you decided what you would like to have for dinner tonight or would you like more time," again addressing Santana.

"Yeah I'll have the seafood linguini," she answered.

The man went about scribbling the request down on his pad. "And you," he looked to Quinn.

"The salmon burger with dill and instead of fries, a little side salad."

"Dressing?"

"Italian."

"Okay and you," he offhandedly threw in Rachel's direction.

She curtly answered, "Soba Noodles with Peanut Sauce."

"Alright, and anything else," he asked, once again raking his eyes over the Latin girl's features.

"No that will be all," Rachel quickly added.

Throughout dinner the man made sure to keep Santana's glass full and just barely managed to refill the other two glasses once.

"May I interest you in some dessert," he asked as the meal was coming to a close. He was only looking to one of them. "I suggest the chocolate raspberry tort. It's quite sensual." He wriggled his eyebrows. Quinn bit her tongue, though it went against everything in her. She didn't want to get arrested for accosting a waiter so far away from home. She had no pull here.

"No, we are finished here so we'd like the check please," Rachel said, attempting to be polite. Santana just remained silent. She hardly acknowledged that the man had been pathetically trying to flirt with her and was undressing her with his eyes.

A couple minutes later he returned with their bill and said, "It's been a pleasure to serve such gorgeous ladies this evening," again looking at the girl with the raven hair. "May I ask if you are simply dining out or if you're here on vacation?" Rachel reached for the bill and began counting out exact change.

"Vacation," Quinn answered even though the question wasn't directed at her.

"Oh well, if you'd like an in on some local stuff tourists tend to miss out on, give me a call." He slipped a piece of paper with his digits in front of Santana and gave her a slick grin. "If there is anything I can do for you just ask," he said lowly.

Santana snorted at the man's audacity, and Quinn gave him one of her patented glair, but it was the little diva that spoke up. "Actually there is," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You can stop eye fucking our girlfriend. And while you're at it you can take that number back because we won't be needing your assistance." The waiter looked at her with pure shock, for the first time actually taking in her appearance that evening. "Now here is the money for our meals. No tip added because the service was deplorable and you can bet I will be filing a complaint. As for dessert, I'll be having 'Cheerios'." She knew he had no idea what that meant but she had the satisfaction of saying it. "That's code for hot lesbian sex," she backpedaled before turning to her lady lovers. "Let's get out of here." Quinn stood and she pulled the girl's lips to her face and pressed a hungry kiss to hers and then repeated her actions with Santana. Placing herself between the two, she made sure to place a hand on each girl's ass as they strutted out of the restaurant, leaving a stunned crowd of patrons and staff.

"Fuck Rach, you know how hard I am right now?" Santana groaned as they made their way onto the elevator. "That was fucking hot."

"I can't wait to get out of this dress," their blonde girlfriend groused.

"Can you believe that idiot, thinking that he could have you?" Rachel hissed out. "Quinn, he thought he could just take her."

"Just goes to show you that there are indeed dumbasses everywhere you go," Quinn replied.

When the elevator hit their floor Rachel roughly pulled on both of her girlfriend's hands, dragging them to their room. Quinn couldn't get the hotel key out fast enough as she quickly swiped it in the electronic lock.

Before they were fully through the door the little singer was already tugging at material and tweaking sensitive areas on her lovers' bodies. Quinn was fully entranced by this display. Rachel had been jealous in the past but this was new. She'd never been so outwardly possessive. The blonde figured part of it had to do with the fact that they were so far away from the little repressed town that had been stifling them.

It hadn't been the first time that one or more of them had been hit on while out with each other. Something about restaurants always had Santana being hit on. Quinn was admired most when it came to the type of guys that she'd met at wholesome events like church or conservative events her parents insisted she be involved in. Rachel managed to get the attention of all the straight males of the theater crowd. They all garnered attention from guys at school but they had to reign in their jealousies because they were under cover.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone get the wrong idea while we're on vacation," Rachel growled as she slid her hand up the Latina's thigh. "Right Quinn," she asked looking to her blonde lover to back her up. "They're all gonna know we belong to each other and they better keep their grubby hands off."

"That's right babe," the head Cheerio smirked at her little diva while kicking off her sandals. "We don't have to hide a single thing while we're down here."

"No hiding," Santana groused as Rachel began to slip her underwear down past the material of her red dress. "I gots two hot girls and Key West best get with the program-." Her underwear had made it two her knees and her little girlfriend snaked her hand back up between her legs to un-tuck her stiffening member.

Quinn came over and made sure to pepper kisses all over Santana's neck. Rachel pulled away and walked over to the window. At losing the contact The Latin girl huffed but was sated because her blonde partner was still kissing her neck and it had turned in to nips and sucking along the way.

"Such a pretty view," Rachel looked thoughtfully through the glass. "Come see the view again girls. The sun is setting."

"Rach we're kind of in the middle of something," Santana said, almost irritated at the thought of having to stop.

"Please," was returned. It was that, 'I'm about to get my way because I know you'll cave,' voice. "Come watch this with me."

Santana rolled her eyes and kicked off her own shoes before making her way over to the window. Quinn had yet to unhand her so it took her no effort to pull her along.

"It's beautiful, babe," Quinn managed to detach her lips from her girlfriend's flesh long enough to say.

"We have the best view in all of Florida," the future Broadway star gushed. "It's bound to get even better."

"Yeah," Santana whispered out, not really registering what was said but answered on instinct. She was thinking about much more exciting things than the damn view of the sunset.

"No, San. Really look," Rachel stressed, pulling Santana forward toward the window Quinn followed the movements and placed a hand on Santana's hip. Santana would have protested but the feeling of Rachel's hands now struggling to relieve her of her dress was distracting her. When Quinn began to aid in its removal, Santana forgot all about why she wanted to protest in the first place.

When Santana was only clad in her black bra, Quinn made haste in chucking that as well. "Now really see the view," Rachel husked out in the second in command's ear before moving aside and pressing her to the window so that her caramel colored mounds and darker centers pressed up against the cool glass. The sensation on her nipples caused her to whimper.

"Quinn," she heard the diva say from beside them. "I think it would be prudent for you to remove your own clothing."

"I think your right, baby," Quinn answered, then made a show of grabbing Rachel by her shirt and dragging her the rest of the way to her in order to place an 'anything but chaste' kiss on her little love's lips. Tongues squabbled with determination until the blonde roughly, yet somehow gently, gripped her girl's chestnut locks with her left hand, causing Rachel to surrender. When she was satisfied that she'd won, Quinn released the other girl and made quick of removing her apparel while Rachel was pushed up back to back with Santana, not so innocently grinding into her, causing her to press more against the window. Santana's cock was becoming very well acquainted with the transparent surface.

"I think we should show Key West how much we belong together. Or at least, anyone that's lucky enough to look up and see it," Rachel's smirk was devious and playful at the same time. By now Quinn was standing there, stroking her member nearly desperate to get it wet somehow.

Santana could see the reflection in the window and bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation. Rachel licked her lips at the sight and squeezed her thighs together out of yearning. "Hold on," the little brunette said breathily as she removed her body from Santana's and quickly made way to the little table set and pulled out one of the chairs. Quinn grunted as she took Rachel's place against Santana, who sighed at being made to wait even longer. She was almost sure Rachel was trying to kill her right about now. Santana thought her dick was stiff enough to hammer nails. The Latina briefly considered flipping the script and hammering Quinn instead, however; the prospect of being taken weighed heavier on her mind.

When she returned with the chair she sat it next to her lovers and placed herself in it. "What are you doing, Rach," Quinn asked with uncertainty.

Rachel didn't answer verbally, but instead arched her hips in order to remove her ruined pink panties and the skirt that was adorning her body. She then spread her legs apart. Now Santana was also staring at her intently while her breasts and cheek were pressed up against the now warm glass.

The glee co-captain shuddered at her own touch as she began to circle her throbbing clit with her right thumb. "I think this might be a better view," Santana groused out in frustration. She was horny as hell and they still hadn't commenced to fucking. As hot as the scene in front of her was, she needed somebody to do something to her body or she was going to go crazy.

Rachel began to run her fingers all along her slit and began collecting arousal. "I think you're right, S," Quinn agreed as she continued to watch.

"Awe my poor babies," Rachel teased, still fondling herself. "Just a little while longer." They took in the appearance of their diva girlfriend as she continued to collect moisture on her digits and palm. After what seemed like forever, the girl removed her hand and took a moment to stand before walking over to the blonde. She took no time to grip her penis with her wet hand and made sure to slather the result of her arousal on every bit of the seven-and-a-half inches. Quinn moaned at the contact. Santana had to strain her neck to see due to her position. Though she didn't see it well, the mere thought of it had her mentally begging. "I want you to fuck San with my wetness. We can both be inside of her and we can prove that she's ours. If we have to encounter that stupid waiter again, he'll smell us all over her." She then removed her hand and backed up to her chair again.

"Shit, gets to provin' already," Santana nearly pleaded. That was all the prompting Quinn needed. She swiftly grabbed Santana by the waist, pulling her back so just her face was pushed against the window, spreading her ass cheeks, her hard cock needed no help pointing at the tight hole. In a quick motion, she was shoving her way into the snugness of her girl's ass without another thought; Rachel's ample essence making it particularly easy.

She nearly giggled at the squeak the girl in front of her made, but got her wits about her enough to say, "Oh I'll fucking prove it," sternly with the first few thrusts. Santana's cheek and pillowy peaks were rubbing the glass with the movements and she suddenly loved the feeling of the firm transparency on her body. Not as much as she appreciated being filled from behind the way she was but it was a good feeling none the less. "Because you know who keeps you satisfied, don't you?"

"I wouldn't touch that douche waiter with a ten foot pole," Santana panted. "I got a head fucking Cheerio and a Broadway Berry. What the fuck…..do I….need him…. for?" Feeling the weight of her captain against her, Santana attempted to speak clearly but it was becoming a losing battle already. The blonde gave her a little nip on her shoulder to punctuate the sentiment.

"That's, right," Rachel smirked from her reclaimed position on her chair. Now she had dipped a couple digits inside of her, matching Quinn's thrusts, and was elated at the looks she was receiving from her partners even as they were already occupied with one another. "I doubt he'd have the balls to screw you into a window."

"Can you believe he even thought he could compete with this," she questioned before removing her working hand in order to make a show of slipping her sopping fingers between her lips and diligently sucking on them.

"Fuck, Rach," both the other girls said damn near in unison.

"Oh trust me," she winked once her fingers were back to playing in her candyland. "You'll both fuck me plenty."

Quinn couldn't stop her hips from thrusting harder after hearing the declaration. "After I'm….done fucking this …..pretty little ass," Quinn grunted, "We're coming for you."

"One can only hope," Rachel jested through a breathy moan. Her index and middle fingers were working quite hard to bring on some blissfulness.

"Shit….Q…Ooh damnit….," Santana blurted out. Quinn's grip on her hips tightened as her hips turned her into a jackhammer. "Son of a…arplica crealt." She trailed off as her palms struggled to keep her up right against the window, her hard cock smudging pre-cum across it.

"Look, Quinn," Rachel cooed. "You have our baby speaking in tongues. There are so many great things she does with that tongue, isn't that right San?" Santana couldn't really respond as she was at a loss of coherent thought.

"It's okay," the brunette diva said sweetly, watching Santana cling to the glass the best she could. "You don't have to talk. Just be a good girl and enjoy the view. I sure am." Santana did take in the ocean from time to time but hell, it wasn't going anywhere.

Quinn had tried to hold off but her dick wasn't having it. The familiar sensation pulling at her balls as they were slapping at her lover's ass began to make itself known in a big way. She didn't bother warning the other girl; she'd just have to make it up to her. Now ropes of white were flooding Santana's fitted ring and Quinn found herself falling into the body in front of her.

Rachel hopped up in order to aid her two girls to the bed because they were both obviously uneasy on their feet. Quinn slipped out of Santana, who was in no way complaining because she didn't think she could stay on her feet much longer. It wasn't going to take much more to set her off. Had she applied a little pressure to her throbbing cock she was sure she would have gone overboard along with Quinn, but she hadn't had warning so she didn't work herself up in fear of coming before the other Cheerio.

The three girls collapsed next to one another on the King sized bed and in seeing her plight, Rachel began to work out the hard situation between her legs, of course, using the same hand she used to pleasure both herself and Quinn.

Santana groaned, "It won't take long," while Rachel tugged at her stiffness, the velvety skin moving up and down over the hard shaft.

"Is that good, Santi?"

"Great," Santana returned.

Rachel bent over and kissed the reddened appendage on its mushroom head. At the feeling of Santana squirming she decided to slowly use her tongue to clean the beads of pre-cum dribbling from the tiny eye of her girl's cock. Santana jerked her hips forward and then the brunette envelope the head of the cock and gave it a few jerky sucks and slurps. After a few moments she allowed it to fully submerge in her mouth.

Quinn found herself kissing Rachel's hollowed cheeks as she went to work. She was getting hard all over again. When she sat back up she took in the view of Rachel's head bobbing up and down and then the face Santana was making. The girl could barely keep her eyes open but Quinn could tell that she was forcing herself to look at what was being done to her.

"Every time I think I've seen you at your most beautiful you prove me wrong by upstaging yourselves again. San you look so radiant when you're on the edge. Like a damn goddess." Santana didn't say a word. She slightly nodded but Rachel made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else. The blonde understood this and focused her eyes back onto her Broadway bound lover. "And you. When you're sucking one of us off, shit it's like one of your favorite things in the world to do. You are always so eager and you look so fucking gorgeous when you do."

Of course this spurred Rachel's ego on more as she made sure to take the last little bit of Santana's cock into her mouth. When she felt it hit the back of her throat she began humming an unrecognizable tune. Santana tugged on her hair to try to stay grounded.

Quinn kissed her fellow cheerleader's shoulder and the then began breathing soft warmth into the other girl's ear. "I know you're ready to let go. I can see it on you. Let Rachie have everything in you."

With those words Santana was sputtering out a string of obscenities, both in English and Spanish, while tugging on her smaller girlfriend's hair even more. Rachel took the thick warm load with gusto. She loved making her Santi happy in this way, and she absolutely enjoyed being rewarded with cum.

Even when Santana appeared to be done, the other girl kept right on sucking in hopes that she could squeeze out a few more spurts of the creamy liquid. The Latin girl had to lightly push her girlfriend away. Rachel frowned as the dick slipped from between the lips. She licked what was left from her lips and then with wide doe eyes she asked, "Did I not do a good job Santi? I can do better."

"You're perfect Rachie," Santana breathed out trying to collect herself. "You did so good that it gets overwhelming sometimes, but I always love the way you take my cock in your throat."

"Did you hear that, Q," Rachel said excitably. "I did really well."

Quinn giggled at her Rachie's excitement. "Always, Rachie." She kissed the girl's forehead and then she connected their lips, however quite chaste. Rachel let a wide appreciative grin take up residence on her face.

"Damn, Q," the second in command said when she was finally able to get her bearings again. "You're hard again, babe."

"Trust me I know," the blonde drawled.

"We can fix it," Rachel happily chirped. "Can't we Santi?"

"Sure we can. I think I'm up for it." She untangled herself from the mess of limbs that were her and Quinn and then made sure to get a good taste of herself in Rachel's mouth.

"You know that just makes me harder right?" Quinn sulked.

The two kissing girls separated and Santana chuckled in rout to place a series of warm open mouthed kissed to Quinn's taut belly. Behind her Rachel had finally found it fit to get rid of her top and bra. Santana let her hand graze over her lover's cock, smiled at the shiver that was given in reaction. She licked the underside of it and then moved over and beckoned Rachel with her and to come do the same. It didn't take any more convincing because the brunette singer was happy to do it. Rachel mimicked Santana's actions, eliciting more strange noises from their fair skinned girlfriend.

When she lifted her head again Santana whispered into her ear, "Sit on her dick, Rachie. Make Q feel really good."

Rachel smiled and crawled the small distance that it took to line herself up to Quinn's waist and then brought on leg over to the other side so that she was in straddling position. Santana gripped the base of Quinn's dick, holding it vertical as Rachel slowly lowered herself so that the head of the reddened cock was buried just inside her pussy. Suddenly she dropped herself down the long shaft, filling herself in haste. She hummed at the full feeling while Quinn hissed as she bottomed out, her cock head resting against the Diva's cervix. Santana smirked at the display in front of her. It was as if they were works of art commissioned just for her.

"Good girl." Santana was so excited that she felt the need to become included herself in the masterpiece and positioned herself behind Rachel, who had yet to pick up a steady rhythm. Her member poked the girl in her lower back. "Time to move, Rachie," she said huskily. Rachel began to ride the blonde slowly but when Santana began to cup her breasts from behind, she began riding in frenzy.

Quinn was gripping tightly onto Rachel's hips at this point and managed to say, "Pinch those pretty nipples for her baby." Santana had no problem complying with the demand. Rachel whined at the contact and reached her arm back to feel the back of her darker lover's head as if she was fighting to stay grounded. When she felt one of the hands release a nipple and travel down to her wanting clit she pretty much squealed.

"You're quite the cowgirl when you ride Q like this," Santana said with pride. "Just like when you ride me. Work those hips, babe."

"You both take this cock so fucking well. I wish you could see what I see right now," said the blonde as a she watched her cock, slick with lady cum, slide in and out of the Jewish girl riding her whilst her Hispanic lover tweaked the former's clit and groped her left breast. Rachel's right breast was freely bouncing so Quinn felt the need to fondle it as well because she couldn't have one getting less attention than the other could she? "Fuck."

"You can touch Q too," Santana encouraged, as her own breasts rubbed against Rachel's back. The girl in between could only be described as giddy when she steadied her palms on the blonde's creamy flesh and gave them squeezes , some rough and some light, depending on the harshness of the thrust her pelvis was delivering at the moment. The erect nipples poking the middle of her hands were so lovely; they filled her with more elation. Quinn could only moan.

There was nothing steady about the pace now, but it was certainly speedy as Rachel bounced up and down as fast as she could. The bed bounced off the wall repeatedly and all three of the girls had to appreciate the physical demands of cheerleading and dance because without that extra training, they doubted that they would have had the strength to keep up with one another like this.

Rachel didn't need the verbal warning that had yet to come from the blonde's lips. She could feel the tension vibrating through Quinn's body as she always could.

Santana must have sensed it coming as well because she made it a point to latch onto the groove between Rachel's neck and shoulder with hunger and tweak the throbbing bud between her thighs in just the right way to aid in the joint release. Her own dick was reeling from the friction of rubbing into Rachel's back. Add to that the musky smell of arousal, and the images before her, it wasn't going to take much to fall over the edge herself.

With the feeling of Rachel tensing in front of her, along with the rigid way Quinn's legs felt against her side, she knew it was time. She felt Rachel dig her fingers into her arm, while she hissed out in pleasure at the feeling of Quinn's cock pulsating as it released a torrent of semen into her. The blonde girl was now shaking a little, as Rachel's pussy contracted against and milked her meat, and that always served to entice the Latina. She absolutely loved that only she and the songstress could reduce Quinn to a shaky mess of happiness. She loved it so much that it was that thought completely threw her overboard. Grabbing Rachel's shoulder's she began rutting against her back, the heat that traveled throughout her own body was like sweet torcher. All she could do was hold on for dear life and be thankful that if this was her last rodeo, at least she'd go happy. Before she could get the whole thought out, she was losing her seed all over Rachel's lower back and surely the bedspread as well.

Rachel slumped onto Quinn and Santana in turn slumped onto the smaller girl's back. The exhaustion was the best kind ever; however, they still needed the break. As she lay sandwiched in a sticky slick, post orgasmic haze, Rachel jaggedly said, "Does it make me sound too much like a caveman to say that I want to put you two back in your clothes and return to the restaurant for dessert just so I can show off my girls and your current sex-hair to the idiot of a waiter?"

Quinn giggled, threading her fingers through the chestnut locks. "Kind of, but it's hot when you do it."

"I'd be willing. Just don't go trying to piss on my leg to mark your territory," Santana chuckled.

"No that's just barbaric," Rachel chided. "Besides, I think you have been thoroughly marked."

"You gots that right," the Latin girl said with a cheeky grin.

"Between all the cum and bruises, I think it's safe to say that," the blonde added.

"Now that I think about it," Santana said boldly. "After I gets a little rest, I could totes go for one of those brownie al la modes I saw on the menu."

"Seriously," Rachel questioned. She just thought that the three of them would have a laugh out of her little thought. She wasn't really expecting to follow through.

"It's what I said isn't it?"

"San, I wasn't serious I was just kidding."

"You might not have been serious but you were so not kidding," the darker girl laughed. "What do you say, Q? Wanna go show a loser what we got and he can't have?"

"Give me ten minutes to recover," the blonde replied. "I want in on that brownie."

"Babe, get your own," Santana sniped.

"Like we can afford all of those calories by ourselves," Quinn grumbled.

"Please, after all the sex we're gonna have on this trip, the weight won't even bother to register on the scale," the other cheerleader replied.

"She has a point," Rachel cut in. "Not to mention all of the outside activities we'll be doing. I think you can afford to indulge a little, baby. I myself plan to have some peach sorbet."

"I can't wait to see that little piss-ant's face when he sees us back," Santana said dreamily. "Ten bucks says he freaks and needs to take a break because he'll be all hot and bothered."

"No way am I going against you on that. It's a sucker's bet," said the blonde. "He probably had that little problem already after the way Rach handled him earlier."

"Our baby makes possessive Neanderthal look sexy as hell."

"I resent being called a Neanderthal but I'll take sexy," Rachel huffed.

Santana kissed her shoulder before saying, "I'm wearing the same outfit but I needs to touch up my makeup. I can sport the just been fucked look but there is no need to be sloppy about it."

"I second that," Rachel smirked.

"I agree, but if you don't let me take my dick outa you, we'll just end up having to order room service," Quinn answered.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the girls were happily drowning themselves in desert. They hadn't been given the same waiter as before, but once the guy caught a glimpse of the trio, he managed to disappear for the rest of the time they were there. It had been quite the first evening of their first vacation together. They figured it could only get better from there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to see your lovely reviews if you have the time...Thank you so much for reading and sticking it out with this one. <strong>


End file.
